Is There Really A Violin Romance?
by Francine-Anne
Summary: ON HIATUS Len realizes that he loves Kaho, but who is the HOT guy with the black hair and blue eyes, and why does Kaho know him so well? IDK the pairings yet... Will try to update soon! Uhm... Review if you want...
1. Shirts and Schoolmates

DISCLAIMER: I Don't own La Corda or any of it's characters.

(Author's Note: Okay, here's the thing, Len didn't dream up the part about him going to the Printing Shop, or going to the school… He really DID go to the park to practice, but shortly after, he went home. He did NOT see Kaho there. Once he got home, he plopped down in bed and immediately fell asleep.)

'What the heck was that??? Why did I say that I love Hino? Do I honestly like her?'

Len groggily sat up, pushed his dark blue covers away, and sleepily walked over to his window, drew open the curtains, and let the light in.

He shielded his eyes from the light with one arm, turned his back, put his arm down, and began getting dressed.

'Ugh… It's too bright…'

'Wait a second here… It's too bright!!! What time is it?'

Len stumbled to his bedroom door (wearing only his indigo pajama pants over his boxers and no shirt), opened it, and wandered downstairs into the kitchen to look at the clock on the microwave (that he never uses)…

Before he got to check the time, he heard some giggling, and turned around to see Hihara, Yunoki, Fuyuumi, Kaho, Kaho's friends Mio & Nao, Tsuchira, Shimizu, and Len's mother.

Mio & Nao were giggling, Fuyuumi & Kaho were blushing like mad, Yunoki was smirking, Hihara's jaw had dropped, Tsuchira 's back was turned (of course he was trying hard not to burst out in laughter), Shimizu was just blinking sleepily thinking 'I wish I had sempai's confidence to appear in front of girls like that', and lastly, Len's own mother, who was smiling a little, due to the fact that her plan was working perfectly.

'Please, please, please, PLEASE let me be having a nightmare,' thought Len as he raised his hand to pinch himself.

'Owwwwwwww!!!!! That hurt!' he thought after pinching himself. [A/N I know, he's really OOC here]

"Okaasan, what are they doing here?" asked Len angrily. He didn't appreciate being laughed at this 'early' in the 'morning'.

"We saw her at the mall, and your mom invited us over for a late lunch," stated Tsuchira snarkily.

'Lunch? Exactly what time IS it?' Thought Len as he turned around to check the time.

Len's eyes widened in shock… The clock read '2:00 PM'…

'How long was I asleep????? Why did I sleep so late???'

Unknown to everyone there, Hamai Misa, Len's mom, had slipped a sleeping pill in a glass of water that she woke her son up to take.

'There,' she thought, 'that should keep him asleep until tomorrow evening.'

You see, Hamai had planned this all out… She had decided to play at a charity event at the (amphitheatre which was located in the mall), and give tickets to Kahoko, and some of his other friends…

Afterwards, she met up with them and invited them over…

And that brings us up to now…

"Len, I think you should go change… Besides, I think it would be easier for us to talk to you if you had a shirt on," said his mother.

Len looked down and blushed…

"Hai okaasan," he said sheepishly.

(A/N) Sorry, I know it's REALLY short… but I typed all this before I went to church… I'll update again once I get back from church… Sayonara!  :D


	2. Pants and Piano Stools

DISCLAIMER: I Don't own La Corda or any of it's characters.

(Author's Note: Okay, here's the thing, Len didn't dream up the part about him going to the Printing Shop, or going to the school… He really DID go to the park to practice, but shortly after, he went home. He did NOT see Kaho there. Once he got home, he plopped down in bed and immediately fell asleep.)

'What the heck was that??? Why did I say that I love Hino? Do I honestly like her?'

Len groggily sat up, pushed his dark blue covers away, and sleepily walked over to his window, drew open the curtains, and let the light in.

He shielded his eyes from the light with one arm, turned his back, put his arm down, and began getting dressed.

'Ugh… It's too bright…'

'Wait a second here… It's too bright!!! What time is it?'

Len stumbled to his bedroom door (wearing only his indigo pajama pants over his boxers and no shirt), opened it, and wandered downstairs into the kitchen to look at the clock on the microwave (that he never uses)…

Before he got to check the time, he heard some giggling, and turned around to see Hihara, Yunoki, Fuyuumi, Kaho, Kaho's friends Mio & Nao, Tsuchira, Shimizu, and Len's mother.

Mio & Nao were giggling, Fuyuumi & Kaho were blushing like mad, Yunoki was smirking, Hihara's jaw had dropped, Tsuchira 's back was turned (of course he was trying hard not to burst out in laughter), Shimizu was just blinking sleepily thinking 'I wish I had sempai's confidence to appear in front of girls like that', and lastly, Len's own mother, who was smiling a little, due to the fact that her plan was working perfectly.

'Please, please, please, PLEASE let me be having a nightmare,' thought Len as he raised his hand to pinch himself.

'Owwwwwwww!!!!! That hurt!' he thought after pinching himself. [A/N I know, he's really OOC here]

"Okaasan, what are they doing here?" asked Len angrily. He didn't appreciate being laughed at this 'early' in the 'morning'.

"We saw her at the mall, and your mom invited us over for a late lunch," stated Tsuchira snarkily.

'Lunch? Exactly what time IS it?' Thought Len as he turned around to check the time.

Len's eyes widened in shock… The clock read '2:00 PM'…

'How long was I asleep????? Why did I sleep so late???'

Unknown to everyone there, Hamai Misa, Len's mom, had slipped a sleeping pill in a glass of water that she woke her son up to take.

'There,' she thought, 'that should keep him asleep until tomorrow evening.'

You see, Hamai had planned this all out… She had decided to play at a charity event at the (amphitheatre which was located in the mall), and give tickets to Kahoko, and some of his other friends…

Afterwards, she met up with them and invited them over…

And that brings us up to now…

"Len, I think you should go change… Besides, I think it would be easier for us to talk to you if you had a shirt on," said his mother.

Len looked down and blushed…

"Hai okaasan," he said sheepishly.

As Len trudged up the stairs (still sleepily, at this point he's half awake, and barely forming coherent thoughts) he began remembering what had just happened.

By the time he got back to his room, he was wide awake, and blushing from head to toe.

'WHAT DID I DO?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Hino was down there! Well, at least she wasn't laughing at me like her friends… Wait. What do I care if she was laughing or not? Bad Len! Bad Len! Bad Len!'

"Aaaaarrrrrgggggghhhhhh!!!" he exclaimed.

From downstairs he could hear his mom talking.

Her voice wafted through the door way and he heard, "And this was Len when he was three, and this is him at that age at Halloween… I remember that year… When he was that age, he adored bears… It was so CUTE! I seem to recall him wanting me to call him Lenny-bear…"

'Oh crap… Please don't show them the picture of-" he thought, but was interrupted again by his mom.

"OH! And this is a picture of him at the age of two! This was right after he decided that his favorite food was peanut butter, and he decided to wear it that day… You see, my husband and I were out in the dining room entertaining some guests, and we didn't know he was awake yet, and he wandered in wearing nothing but his teddy bear underwear and a LOT of peanut butter," laughed Lens mom…

At this point, Len was getting dressed as fast as hecould, and was listening to their discussion as well.

Suddenly he heard Kaho exclaim, "Is this a picture of your whole family? Is that Len? He looks so CUTE at that age! Wait a second… I just remembered! I have something I wanted to return to a certain music store, but I guess if it's okay, I'd like to show you guys this video of Tsuchira-kun."

Len had appeared in the kitchen at the exact time that Kaho said "video of Tsuchira-kun"…

Suddenly Shimizu looked up, and asked, "Sempai, why do you have a video of Tsuchira-sempai?"

"Oh, that's simple really. I asked for a video of a pianist playing Chopin's Nocturne in E, and he handed me this video," stated Kaho simply.

Meanwhile Tsuchira was just looking at the proceedings in shock…

"You have a video of me playing Chopin's Nocturne??? Wait, did you watch it yet," asked Tsuchira hastily.

"Eh? Oh, no I haven't but considering that I just put it in, we will right now," smiled Kaho sweetly…

'I wonder why that green-headed bozo seems so anxious' wondered Len.

The video started, and showed Tsuchira playing at a very young age

Mio & Nao were giggling yet again in the background, and Nao finally said, "I wonder how you felt about seeing that movie. Eh Kaho-chan?"

Hihara looked at Nao in shock and exclaimed, "Iie! Kaho doesn't feel that way about Tsuchira! They're just really good friends!"

At this point, Yunoki was just smirking, Fuyuumi and Shimizu were looking from person to person, depending on who was talking, and Len said, "Well, why don't we see this video already? I want to practice, and clearly my mother won't let me do that while you guys are here."

"Okay then," said Kaho, "Let's play it!"

Suddenly, Tsuchira appeared on screen, he looked to be about seven years old, and very anxious to get this video recording of him over, and quickly.

The Tsuchira at the present time saw the beginning of the video and blushed…

"Oh, no… PLEASE don't let this video be the one where-"

'Rrrrrrrrip!'

'Great…' thought Tsuchira as he turned to the screen to view himself stand up, bow, and turn to the side and bow, and have people (both back then, and the people viewing now) view his power rangers undies through the rip in his pants.

"Tsuchira! What happened?????" Exclaimed Hihara.

Tsuchira rubbed his hand against his head, and smiled sheepishly.

"My pants got stuck on the corner of the piano bench, and, well… You see what happened," he explained. (A/N: idk, is that kinda OOC?)

One corner of Len's mouth lifted suddenly… Then the other corner followed.

Then he grinned… Pretty soon, he was in an all out laugh, and everyone was just staring at him.

"Are, are, are you LAUGHING?" asked Hihara incredulously.

Len's laughter seemed to be contagious… Soon, everyone in the room seemed to be laughing, except Misa Hamai, and Azuma.

Misa was too shocked at seeing Len laugh to laugh herself, and Azuma decided that it was too 'undignified' to laugh along with the others, so he just smiled. (A/N: SORRY YUNOKI FANS!!! Please don't flame me!)

After they finished their laugh-fest, a blushing Tsuchira, Misa, Kaho, and Fuyuumi worked to prepare a late lunch for the group.

Since the guys knew what a "genius" Ryo (Tsuchira) was at cooking Fried rice, they requested that from him.

Hamai decided that the fried rice needed veggies to go along with it, so she got some Bok Choy out from the fridge and got some chicken broth, added some onions and potatoes, and they had soup with Ryo's fried rice.(A/N: Am I confusing my asian veggies again? Ugh… nvm, they all taste good to me… except brussel sprouts… and celery… *shudders* but then again, I guess they could be considered American veggies… :P)

"SUGOI!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Kaho and Hihara.

Shimizu looked up and said, "This is really good. Thank-you for cooking."

Misa looked up, smiled and said, "Not at all! I just got the vegetables, Fuyuumi's the one who actually put all the ingredients together, and at the perfect time too!"

Fuyuumi just ducked her head and blushed. "Arigatoo gosaimas," she said, "But Kaho-sempai helped too."

Kaho froze. "No I didn't! All I did was wash the vegetables! And I didn't even do THAT well!!!!! Tsuchira-kun had to help me," she exclaimed.

"Ah, the modesty of young people. You don't find that very often these days, and it's very refreshing to see you use it Hino," said Misa amiably.

"But, but, but, but-," stammered Kaho.

"But nothing my dear," smiled Misa, "what I said was the truth, and I'm proud of you."

"A-arigatoo gosaimas," said Kaho happily.

"Oh, that reminds me," said Misa, "Speaking of modesty, I have a video of Lenny-bear here, and it's not too modest at all, and I'd like you all to see it before you leave."

"Eh?," inquired Kaho.

"Okaasan!," exclaimed Len, "PLEASE! No videos!"

"I can't promise that, BUT, I CAN promise a LOT of rewinding and replaying," smirked Misa.

Just a few moments ago, Misa had disappeared into another room in search of the mystery video about Len that they were about to see.

'This should be interesting,' thought Azuma, 'I wonder what kind of video it could have been to make Tsukimori act that way…'

"Here it is," exclaimed Misa, "I finally found it! Okay, this is from the day after Len's second birthday, and as well as bears, Len also loved superheroes back then, so this is Len's impersonation of his favorite superhero."

Misa inserted the video into the system, and waited for it to come up.

Len looked extremely irritated, and suddenly plopped himself down on the couch next to Shimizu (who was actually wide awake for once, obviously he didn't want to miss a second of the festivities)…

Suddenly the door opened, and Tsukimori's father walked in, wearing a black, two button jacket suit, light blue dress shirt, black slacks, and dress shoes. His hand was on his head, and walked to the kitchen fridge while muttering something about "not being able to find any orange juice anymore."

"Len," he shouted, "Did you drink out of the carton again? Did you finish the orange juice? Do we have ANY juice at all?"

"Honey, did you check behind the milk," smiled Misa sweetly with an eyebrow raised.

Mio, Nao, and Kaho giggled at Jun Tsukimori (A/N: I don't know if that's really his name, I can't find it anywhere, so let's just go with that.)

"Found it," he exclaimed, "thanks darling."

He looked up and saw everyone looking at him while either smirking, or giggling.

"Eh? I'm not decent, and we're not signing autographs now! Why don't you get Bunnny Boy over there to sign you some," Jun exclaimed while blushing and hiding behind the fridge door.

"Bunny Boy," asked Kaho, "What do you mean?"

"Never mind that," said Misa to Kaho, and then to her husband she said, "You look fine dear, and they're not here for autographs, they're Len's friends,"

"My son has friends?!!?!?! Oh happy day," he exclaimed while dancing around the kitchen.

"Otousan," Len exclaimed while flushing a light pink, "These are my schoolmates. This is Hihara-sempai, Yunoki-sempai, Tsuchira, Shimizu, Fuyuumi, Hino-san, Mio, and Nao."

"Konichiwa Tsukimori-san," they chorused.

"Hello, everyone, what are we doing?," Jun inquired.

"Well, we were about to watch a video of Tsukimori-kun impersonating a superhero," said Kaho.

"Oh, well I hope you don't mind if I join in on the fun, I haven't seen this video in a while myself," said Jun.

"Sure! We don't mind," Kaho said.

'Tsukimori-kun's dad acts like an older version of Hihara-sempai, he's not acting at all like he was during the concours,' thought Kaho, 'This must be what he's like at home.'

"Okay! Now that we're all ready, let the fun begin," exclaimed Misa.

The video starts off with the camera facing Misa. (A/N: She's the one taking all the footage, so she's the one holding the camera to face herself.)

"As you can see," she says, "today we are filming Len."

A shout is heard from the background.

"I am not Len! I am Boxer the Bunny Boy!"

The camera swings to capture Len, in bunny pajamas, with a pair of white and black polka dotted boxers on his head, bunny ears on top of the boxers, rolls of toilet paper in each hand, and a light teal blanket tied around his neck as a cape.

It is early in the morning, and Misa points the camera to the first victim that has been exposed to Boxer the Bunny Boy's "justice".

"Jun," she gasped, "What happened here?"

Len's father has been totally wrapped from head to toe in toilet paper, and as a gag, has had toilet paper stuffed in his mouth.

Misa helps pull the gag/toilet paper out of her husband's mouth.

"I tried to make Len eat the yolks from his sunny side up, and he ran upstairs and came down like that," he explained, "The next thing I knew, I ended up like this."

Giggles are heard from Mio, Nao, and Kaho.

At this point, Hihara is already at la full blown grin, and Len is scowling.

Ryo is laughing his butt off, Azuma is smirking, Misa is smiling, and Jun is blushing.

(Back in the video)

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!"

"What was that," asked Jun.

Crumpled up pieces of wet toilet paper are seen flying through the air.

One piece hits the camera, and falls off.

"Bunny Boy" is seen running away.

Misa turns to Jun. "Isn't our son cute?"

"Speak for yourself," he grumbles.

A crash is heard from the practice room.

Misa and Jun run to see what happened.

"Otou-san," Len says, "What's this?"

"That's a violin," his father says, "In fact, we were going to give this to you yesterday, but we forgot, so here you go."

"ARIGATOO OTOU-SAN!" Len then jumped on his dad and wrapped him on a bear hug.

Suddenly a thought occurs to Len.

"But," sniffles the forlorn child, "I don't know how to play."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you," comforts Jun.

"YAYYYYY!"

Then Len promptly wraps his father in ANOTHER hug.

And the video ends.

Len's scowl deepens.

Azuma smiles yet ANOTHER princely smile and says, "That was quite amusing, don't you think?"

"So THAT's how you got interested in the violin… I didn't know that," mused Kaho, "And I had no idea you were so CUTE when you were little!!!!"

"Boxer the Bunny Boy?," laughed Ryo, "I had no IDEA you could make me laugh so much!"

"Please don't comment on my behavior back then. I was a toddler, what could you expect?" said Len coldly.

"But that's just HILARIOUS," said Ryo, tears coming out the sides of his eyes, "Ah, ow, ow ,ow, my sides hurt! I haven't ever laughed this much!"

Mio and Nao were still giggling, and Fuyumi was blushing.

"I wonder if Sempai still has that costume," mused Shimizu sleepily.

Apparently, staying completely awake for such a long period of time had its effects on him.

"Oh! Yes! I kept that costume! But I think it's somewhere in the attic, so it would take a while to find. The next time you come over I'll probably have found it, so I'll show it to you then," exclaimed Misa.

"Hai! We'll come over soon! I wouldn't want to miss seeing that costume," smirked Ryo.

Kaho suddenly glanced at Ryo's watch.

"Eh? It's that late already? I have to go," she exclaimed, "I have to go to the park. Thanks for inviting me over!"

"Kaho-chan! Wait! I'll come with you," exclaimed Hihara, "Thanks for inviting us over, The food was DELICIOUS! We'll come back soon!"

"We'll all come with you," exclaimed Mio and Nao.

"Len, why don't you go with them, there's certainly nothing for you to do here, so go enjoy yourself," said Misa.

"Hai, Okaasan. Hino, I hope you don't mind if I tag along," said Len, sounding slightly irritated.

'Jeez, why do all of them have to come? I was supposed to meet Niriya,' thought Kaho, 'but then again, it's not like I can just say no now is it?'

She sighed and said, "Sure, I don't mind."

"GREAT," exclaimed Hihara, "Thanks again for the great food Hamai-san! Bye!"

(A/N: I didn't know if her first or last name was Hamai, so I just guessed, and yeah.)

After everyone said their proper goodbyes, they set off to the park.

*************

As soon as they arrived at the park, Kaho spotted Niriyu.

"Niriy-," she called.

Mio and Nao saw him and thought, 'So THAT'S Niriyu!'

'Who IS this guy," though Ryo, Hihara, and Azuma.

Len already met the guy so all he thought was, 'Oh, it's THAT guy again.'

Fuyuumi and Shimizu weren't paying attention to any of the others, they were too busy talking about their favorite cello and clarinet pieces and complimenting each other.

Suddenly, Niriyu turned around, but something was wrong…

You see, instead of him smiling and talking to Kaho, his Lips were occupied with something, or rather, SOMEONE else.

Attached to Niriyu's lips in a full-blown make-out session, was a brown haired individual.

Kaho saw this and fell to the ground, tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly Niriyu and the girl broke apart.

"What's wrong Niriyu-kun?," the girl asked.

"Nothing, Aiko, but I just remembered that I have to meet my girlfriend, and she's supposed to be here already, so I have to go," explained Niriyu.

"You have a GIRLFRIEND," said Aiko incredulously.

"Aiko, I told you that already," said Niriyu.

"You NEVER told me that! Every time you kissed me you've been hurting her," exclaimed Aiko, "I want you to tell her what you've been doing and apologize! What we've been doing isn't right! I don't want anyone to be hurt!"

"Too late," said Kaho. She had managed to stand up, and although there were tears running down her face, her voice was strong and solid.

"Kaho!," exclaimed Niriyu, and engulfed her in a hug.

She pushed him away and slapped him.

"How DARE you? You toyed with me! You told me you loved me, and then this happened?!?! It's over Niriya," said Kaho.

"You don't understand! I do love you! Why else would I transfer into your school," asked Niriya.

Shimizu and Fuyuumi looked up from their conversation.

"You WHAT?!?!?," exclaimed Kaho, "You idiot! You've been cheating on me all this time, and you DARE to enter into my school to LIE to me MORE?!?!?! How do I know you won't just trick my friends into kissing you too," exclaimed Kaho.

By that time, Mio and Nao were glaring at Niriyu, Hihara and Azuma were holding Tsuchira back, Shimizu looked like he was about to explode from anger (A/N: I know that's kinda hard to imagine, but bear with me here), Fuyuumi walked up to hug Kaho and keep her from falling, and Tsukimori walked up and sucker punched Niriyu.

"How dare you toy with her affections," said Len, "It is because of people like you that others are afraid to show their true affections to others for fear of being betrayed."

Kaho looked up just in time to see Len punch her ex, and hear Len talk to him. 'What does he mean?' she wondered, 'Was he talking about himself when he talked about being afraid to show affection?'

Yunoki let go of Ryo and walked up to Niriyu.

"You have hurt a friend of mine, and you shall not be forgiven quickly," he said softly, for only Niriyu to hear, "You mentioned transferring to our school? Well, I shall make sure that you'll either transfer out in record time, or I will make your life a living hell."

Then he walked back to stank by Ryo and Hihara.

Niriyu's eyes widened. Suddenly he smirked, and looked at Kaho.

"You accused me of cheating," he said bluntly, "and I don't deny it, but here you are, hanging out with THEM. How do I know that you weren't cheating on me too?"

Kaho suddenly burst into tears. She said, "You know what? I thought I loved you."

At this, all the boys' eyes widened, and Hihara walked up to hug Kaho.

"But," she said, "I realize now that I was just blinded by your pretty words, and worthless promises. You dare accuse me of cheating on you? For weeks, you were all I could think about. I got dressed each day wondering if you'd like what I was wearing. But now, now I know that I don't need you. I need them. THEY are my friends. THEY have been there for me through EVERYTHING.

I even invited you to come see the concours, but you said you couldn't.

See Tsuchira over there? (Ryo's eyes widened)

He helped me during the first selection, when no one else would.

You see Hihara-sempai over there? (Kazuki's jaw dropped)

He helped me get over my fear of playing in public.

You see Shimizu? (Shimizu looked up)

He helped me realize that I love the violin.

Yunoki-sempai?

He helped me realize that I can't give up, no matter what. (Azuma smiled slightly)

Tsukimori-kun?

He showed me how beautiful the violin is, how it's a window that allows people to see into your heart. (Len blushed)

Mio and Nao? (they looked at each other and back at Kaho)

They've been giving me support since day one.

And Fuyuumi-chan? (Fuyuumi started crying [tears of joy])

She taught me that no matter what, my friends will ALWAYS be there for me.

And what have YOU done for me? You told me what I wanted to hear. You told me lies, you said you loved me. And this happened. All I can say is, Goodbye Niriyu. I'd like to say I'd miss you, but I'd be lygin, and I don't want to do that. Even to you."

Kaho turned on her heel and started walking away, with Hihara and Len as support.

Suddenly Shouko did something very out of character. She walked up to Niriyu and slapped him.

She said, "You hurt Kaho-sempai, and so you hurt all of us. We will remember this incident, and if you EVER get close to Kaho again, we WILL know, and we WILL prevent you from hurting her again."

She turned on her heel and walked away.

Aiko looked at Niriyu and said, "You know what? You're an asshole. You know that she liked you and you did that to her?"

Mio and Nao looked at her.

Aiko turned to Kaho, who, hearing Aiko say that to him had turned around.

"Hino, I'm sorry, can you forgive me? I know that what I did was wrong, but before he had never mentioned that he had a girlfriend, and I just assumed he was single," she explained earnestly, "Please, could you give me a chance to be your friend?"

Kaho looked at Aiko and smiled a little.

"I accept your apology Aiko, and of course we can be friends. I know that you didn't know that Niriya was cheating on me, so you can't be blamed," said Kaho.

"Let's go then," said Len, "I don't want to be seen hanging around trash like him."

Kaho was suddenly wrapped in Mio's, Aiko's and Nao's arms.

Azuma walked up to them and wiped tears from Kaho's tear-stained face.

Hihara walked up and engulfed all of them) in a bear hug.

Ryo joined the festivities.

Fuyuumi and Shimizu walked up and hugged Kaho as well.

Pretty soon almost everyone was included in the hug.

Ryo looked up and saw Len standing off to the side.

"Oi! Tsukimori! If we're stuck in this, the you might as well suffer with us too," he exclaimed, and Mio and Nao pulled him in the group hug.

Later on, they decided to go to the cake shop, and they all pooled their money together to get what they wanted.

Kaho got melon bread, Ryo and Hihara each got a slice of mocha cake, Len got pandan cake (it's a certain type of flavoring, like vanilla), Mio, Nao and Aiko got chocolate, and Fuyuumi and Shimizu each got slices of strawberry cake.

While Kaho was at the counter ordering the food, the others were finding a table.

Aiko, Mio, and Nao walked up to Kaho.

"Hino-san? I just wanted to know, did you ever kiss Niriya-kun," asked Aiko.

The rest of the group heard this, and of COURSE their ears perked up to hear the response.

"I-iie," stammered Kaho, "You see, he asked once, and I said I wasn't ready, and yeah."

She immediately started blushing, and all the guys heaved a sigh of relief, except for Shimizu, who was fast asleep, dreaming about Shouko's music, and the way she defended Kaho earlier.

"Oh, gomen Hino-san. I'm sorry about reminding you of him," apologized Aiko.

"That's alright," said Kaho sadly, "I should have guessed that he was too perfect to be true… Oh, and please call me Kaho, or Kahoko, Or Kaho-chan, because Hino-san feels too formal."

Mio looked up wit ha sparkle in her eyes…

"If it's too formal, then why do you let Tsukimori-kun call you Hino-san," she asked teasingly.

"B-but. He insists on calling me Hino-san! Since it's Tsukimori-kun, I can't really DO anything about it," she protested.

"Yes you could," said a voice behind her.

"Eh?!? Ts- tsukimori-kun! Don't do that! And what do you mean," she asked.

"You could have asked me to call you by a different name," he stated.

'She is so hard-headed,' thought Len.

"Eh? Really? Okay then. Tsukimori-kun, could you please call me Kaho, or Kahoko, or something other than Hino-san? And that goes for you too Tsuchira-kun," she requested.

"Fine then, Kaho-san," said Len.

"I'll call you Kaho," said Ryo, smiling and rubbing his hand on his head.

"Arigatoo you guys," exclaimed a smiling Hino.

"No problem," they exclaimed.

Suddenly Kaho's phone began to ring.

Still smiling at her friends, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kahoko? I'm sorry. I love you."

"Niriya-kun? Why are you calling me? I told you to leave me alone!"

"I know, but I'm sorry. And I really DO love you."

"Iie, Niriya, you don't. You're lying again. So please stop and leave me alone."

"But-"

"Goodbye Niriya."

Hino hung up the phone, with tears streaming down her face.

She crumpled in the closest persons arms and began sobbing.

The lucky person that got her in his arms was Len. Almost immediately he started blushing, then regained his composure and began rubbing her back.

Ryo suddenly got up and walked to Kaho and Len.

"Kaho, give me your phone," demanded Ryo.

"H-hai, Tsuchira-kun. Here," she sobbed.

She handed her phone to him.

Immediately, he hit redial and but the volume on speaker phone(as in everyone could hear).

"Hello? Kahoko?" said Niriya.

"You idiot, this is her friend Tsuchira. Leave her alone. She doesn't want to associate with the likes of you. Think about this you asshole,(everyone looked up at Ryo's use of vulgar language) right now, she is crying. She's crying her eyes out in another guy's arms. Why? Because of you. If you really do love her, You'll leave her alone, so you don't hurt her anymore. Understand?"

Niriya's voice sounded dismayed as he responded, "I understand completely. Please give her my apologies."

"Goodbye," said Ryo stonily and hung up.

At this point, Ryo's face was red with anger, and he looked about ready to punch something.

"It's Tsuchira, right," asked Aiko.

He nodded stiffly, still red in the face from his conversation with Niriya.

"Well then Tsuchira-kun, cool it. Niriyu's not worth getting angry over," she said, "Anyone who's capable of hurting people like that is trash, or worse, and they don't deserve the emotions or attentions of others. So just leave him alone. We can torture him enough tomorrow at school."

At that everyone looked up.

"WE?!?!?!?! Whaddaya mean," asked Hihara incredulously.

"I'm transferring into Seiso. Originnaly I did that to be with Niriya, but now I'm transferring in order to be friends with Kaho-chan," she said with a bittersweet smile on her face.

Kaho looked up and smiled gratefully at Aiko through her tears.

Kaho then threw herself onto Aiko to hug her.

"Arigatoo Aiko-chan! That's really nice of you," she exclaimed.

"Iie," said Aiko, "I want to, I don't have many friends at my old school, so being friends with you guys would DEFINITELY be a nice change."

"Eh? Impossible! Aiko-chan's so nice," exclaimed Kaho.

"Hai! And kawaii," exclaimed Hihara.

He then realized what he just said and blushed.

"A-arigatoo Hihara-sempai," said Aiko while blushing furiously.

Mio and Nao got up from hugging Kaho, and linked their arms through Aiko's arms, and said at the same time, "Just wait till you come to our school. You'll be swamped with friends."


	3. Coffee and Ice Cubes

DISCLAIMER: I don't own La Corda or any of it's characters.

(Author's Note: I haven't been really clear on the pairings so far… Gomen! I can't seem to find a good place to interject a good place where the guys should realize that he loves Kaho… :P)

Kaho opened her eyes. She stared at the ceiling and began thinking.

'Was yesterday all a dream? Did Niriya-kun really cheat on me with Aiko? Did Fuyuumi-chan really slap him?'

Suddenly realization dawned on her that she had not dreamed all of those horrible happenings.

Tears began running down her face.

She shook her head, attempting to clear it and get herself to stop crying.

'Stop crying! He is worthless, and he hurt you. He doesn't deserve you, and you need to get over him.'

But a little voice in the back of her head said, 'But did you hear him yesterday? Remember when he called you? Remember how he said he loves you?'

"No, no, NO," screamed Kaho, crying even harder.

Suddenly Kaho's older sister ran in the room.

"Imootosan! What's wrong? I heard you yelling, and I came here as fast as possible," said a still half asleep older sister.

"Oneesan," sobbed Kaho, "I broke with Niriya-kun yesterday."

"Eh? Why," asked Kazue incredulously(A/N: Kaho's older's sister's name. I didn't know her real name, so I improvised.).

"I- I saw him kissing a-another g-girl," stuttered Kaho, tears staining her porcelain face.

"You saw him WHAT?!?!?!?! WHEN?!?!?!?! I am going to KILL him," exclaimed Kazue.

"Y-yesterday," sobbed Kaho, "I-in the p-park."

"He is so DEAD," growled Kazue, anger emanating from every fiber of her being.

"Kaho, do you still wanna go to school today," asked Kazue sympathetically, "Because I can ask Okaa-san to call you in sick today. I'm sure your school can handle one day without you there."

"H-hai Onee-san. I'm going t-to have to face N-niriyu-kun sooner or later, so I might as well d-do it today," stuttered Kaho in between shuddering breaths.

"Eh? Whaddaya mean by that, Kaho," asked her sister, who looked extremely confused.

"N-niriya-kun transferred into my school. He's going to be attending today," said Kaho, now attempting to get dressed for school.

"EH?!?! WHAT?????? But, but, but-" stammered Kazue.

"But nothing Onee-san," said Kaho, her voice firm now, "I will attend school to show Niriya that I am not affected, and that I no longer care for him."

"But you ARE affected! And you DO care," exclaimed Kazue.

"I know that, but Niriya doesn't, and that makes all the difference," said Kaho stubbornly, "Besides, the girl he cheated on me with is my friend, and she had no idea that he did that to me, so now I have another person on my side."

"WHAT?!?!?!? Wait just a dang second here! You're FRIENDS with the girl that your boyfriend CEATED on you with," asked Kazue incredulously.

"Hai. And he's my EX," clarified Kaho.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," stated Kazue, "If you're SURE that you want to go to school today, I'll make you breakfast."

"I'm sure. And you would? Arigatoo," exclaimed Kaho happily.

'And I thought that I'd be stuck munching on cereal this morning,' thought Kaho.

At this point, she was almost completely ready for school, all she had to do was find her tie, and eat her breakfast, and leave.

'Where'd my tie go? Hmmmmm,' she thought while opening her dresser drawer specifically for ties.

She bagan tearing out all her ties, but she suddenly stopped.

She pulled out a red, bloodstained tie, much like the ones that the Music Department students wear.

Her eyes widened and she fell on her bed in shock.

'Eh? I still have Tsukimori-kun's tie? I thought I gave it back to him!'

Yet again she finds herself staring at the ceiling.

'I wonder what he's doing right now… Probably practicing…'

At that last notion, she smiled to herself.

'He always practices like it's going out of style. And he looks so handsome while practicing too… Eh? NO! I did NOT just think that! But he's so kuwaii! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Bad Kaho! BAD!'

Kaho sat up and shook her head in attempt to get the thoughts of Len out of her head.

The only thing that happened was her getting dizzy.

As soon as she regained her balance, she stood up and looked at the clock.

'Eh? 6:30 AM? I have half an hour to get to school! YAY! I've woke up early,' thought Kaho happily.

She walked over to her dresser and began rummaging AGAIN for her tie.

Finally she found it, and walked downstairs for her breakfast.

"Onee-san! Onee-san! What's for breakfast," asked Kaho while walking into the kitchen, still looking down and fiddling with her tie.

"Ohayou Hino-san," said a cold voice.

"Uhm… Kaho? You friend here came over this morning to check to make sure you were okay," explained Kazue shamefacedly.

"Tsu-tsukimori-kun? O-ohayou," stammered Kaho, blushing like crazy.

'She looks cute when she blushes,' thought Len, 'Wait, what? NO! I can't think that! (mentally slaps himself) I need to focus on violin!'

Len's brow furrowed.

"Ohayou Kaho-san," said Len, looking slightly annoyed, (At himself of course, but Kaho didn't know that).

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast Kaho," said Kazue, "You can't be late to school again, unless of course you changed you mind?"

"Iie Onee-san, I'm going today," said Kaho stubbornly.

"Here's your rice Kaho, and some sausages. But hurry up so Tsukimori-san here won't be kept waiting long," scolded Kazue.

"Hai Onee-san," said Kaho.

"Here's your coffee Tsukimori-san, piping hot, just like you asked," said Kazue, handing over the mug.

Len looked at the mug.

'What's this," he thought.

"Excuse me Hino-san, but who is this," he asked tentatively.

"Eh? Oh, that's Kahoko," said Kazue nonchalantly, "We were going to a business party for our father, and Kaho was dressed like that, and Otou-san took a picture and had it put on the mug."

"She looks quite beautiful in this picture,' thought Len, 'I should not be thinking like this. Even if I DO love her, she probably loves that green headed, soccer-playing, twit, or that purple haired ladies' man. I don't stand a chance with her.'

In the picture, Kaho was wearing an off-white sleeveless dress with burgundy roses embroidered across the hem, and black roses embroidered at the top, and white heels, and her hair up in a ponytail.

At this point, Kaho was finished with the rice and sausages, and was finishing off her orange juice, when she saw the mug.

"EH?!?!? Onee-san! Why are you letting him use THAT mug," exclaimed Kaho, a blush tinting her porcelain cheeks.

"It was the first mug I saw Kaho, calm down, sheesh," said Kazue.

At that time, Kaho was walking to the sink with her plate in one hand, and her cup of orange juice in the other.

She dropped them in, and looked at Len to see if he was ready.

He was sipping from the mug, apparently in deep thought when kaho came up to him and said, "Tsukimori-kun? Are you ready to go?"

"Mm," said Len, nodding his head slightly, "Arigatoo for the coffee Hino-san."

"No problem, now go! Before you're late," exclaimed Kazue.

"Hai Onee-san," exclaimed Kaho.

She grabbed her stuff and walked out of the house, Len trailing behind her.

A couple minutes later, Kaho opened her mouth to say something, because ever since she and Len had left her house, they hadn't spoken a word, but surprisingly, Len beat her to it.

"How have you been, Kaho-san," he said awkwardly.

"Fine, thanks, Tsukimori-kun. I'm sorry you had to see that yesterday," apologized Kaho.

"Mm," said Len, "Iie, I enjoyed punching him." 'Almost as much as I enjoyed defending you," he thought while blushing a little.

"Eh? Chotto, Tsukimori-kun," asked Kaho.

"Mm," responded the bluenette.

"After you punched Niriya, what did you mean when you said, 'It is because of people like you that others are afraid to show their true affections to others for fear of being betrayed.'" asked Kaho tentatively.

"Nothing," said Len, shock emanating from him.

'She heard me? I thought she was paying attention to Hihara," he thought incredulously.

"Really? Well, never mind. I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me," she said gratefully.

They were walking side by side then, and Len looked down at her in shock, and saw the gratitude shining in her eyes.

"Mm," he said yet again, "Nandemonai (it was nothing)."

They walked up to the school gates.

"Bye Tsukimori-kun," said Kaho, "See you later."

"Kaho-san, wait," said Len, "If you feel up to another lesson today, meet me at the roof at lunch."

"Hai," exclaimed Kaho, "Arigatoo Tsukimori-kun!"

"Mm," said Len walking to the music building, a hand raised in farewell.


	4. Tears and Traitors

DISCLAIMER: I don't own La Corda or any of it's characters. :( But I DID come up with Niriya (I'm not too proud of that...) and Kazuo (HIM I'm proud of).

(Author's Note: Gomen! Niriya's such an idiot... The dialogue that Kaho's using here is stuff that i said myself after i discovered that my ex was cheating on me... Sorry if it's too intense or something... )

Kaho walked into her classroom to drop off her stuff, earning wide-eyed looks from her other classmates that were also early.

After that, she walked up to the roof with her violin.

She had planned on practicing there for a little while before school.

Kaho lifted her violin out of the case, positioned her arms and her bow, closed her eyes, and began playing Schubert's Ave Maria.

After she finished, she dropped her arms, sat down on the ground, and cried, not knowing that the source of her grief was standing behind her.

At the exact time that Niriyu had walked up to her, Azuma was passing below, and happened to look up, and saw Kaho crumpled on the floor in tears, and Niriyu behind her in the Music ed uniform.

Azuma's brow furrowed, and he thought, 'What the heck is that moron doing with Kaho? He will pay. Now, where's Tsuchira? I'd like to see him beat that idiot up again.'

Azuma smirked momentarily, then, upon remembering that his fangirls are watching, smiled his princely smile and went on his way to look for Tsuchira.

Meanwhile, Kaho was still on the floor, sobbing, and Amou had snuck up behind Niriyu, hoping for an interview.

"Why, Niriya, why," she cried, tears streaming down her face, "I trusted you! I gave you my faith! You had my HEART! What did I do to make you stop loving me?"

Niriya began walking towards her.

Amou's eye's widened, 'Is that Kaho-chan? Why is she crying about Niriyu Mantako (Mantako is Niriyu's last name),' she thought.

She hurriedly jotted down what Kaho just said, and quickly turned on and positioned her camcorder to catch a video of what else Kaho was saying through the doorway. (the door was open, but just a crack, just enough for Amou to get footage of what was happening.)

"What wasn't enough for you? Why did you stop loving me," sobbed Kaho.

"You said we'd always be together, you said you'd always love me. You said you loved my smile, my laugh, everything about me," said Kaho as she looked up at the sky, "And then, your best friend Kazuo told me you only loved me for my body. You know what his exact words were? He said 'He said you have nice tits and a great ass.'"

(A/N: SORRY FOR THE LANGUAGE! It's just, I'm using these words from a personal relationship, and I didn't know if they'd have the same effect it I changed around the words.)

Niriya's eyes widened in shock.

'WHAT?!?!?!?' thought Amou as her eyes grew to the size of saucers, 'That BASTARD! How DARE he hurt Kaho-chan!'(A/N: Again, sorry fot the language)

"When I heard him I was in shock. I didn't believe him at first, but then I began noticing things. You only asked me out after you saw a picture of me in a red dress. You only notice me when I wear shorts and low collared tops. But even then I tried to change for you. I tried to be a more energetic, happy person. From being sarcastic and narcissistic, to a cheerful, happy, always smiling person. And for what? I should have seen this coming. I should have known that you'd do this to me."

Kaho drew in a deep shuddering breath, and tried to compose herself.

Niriya had stepped back and was now seated on one of the benches.

Amou was sitting at the door to the roof, gripping her notebook so tightly that her nails had left holes in the pages.

Fuyuumi had come up the stairs and saw Amou sitting down at the door.

"A-Amou-sempai-" she began to say, but was interrupted when Amou put a hand to her lips and motioned for her to sit down with her and listen.

"But you know what? I didn't see it coming, and this happened as a result. I loved you with every fiber of my being. When I hurt myself, you were there, and you pulled me out of it. Then you complained AGAIN to Kazuo that I was too emo, and you couldn't take it anymore, and you were gonna break up with me. He told me what you said, of course. You see, he and I had been friends since grade school, but you never cared about that. But he told me, and that night, I changed myself. Instead of my usual dark colors, I wore Bright vibrant colors to whenever I saw you. I kept a happy smile plastered on my face no matter what. I changed my entire personality for you, and you cheated on me. And now you have the nerve to come here, to my school, after you insulted me, lied to me, said you loved me when you only loved how I looked! You told your friends you'd never go out with someone like me. You pretended to throw up whenever someone asked you if you liked me. You told others that you'd rather go boil yourself in oil than fall in love with me. I guess you were telling them the truth. You lied to me all along. You fooled me. So go on, take a bow. You put on a good show, and you had me in the palm of your hand the whole time. Good job. You broke my heart," said Kaho, a new round of sobs racking her body.

Niriyu stood up and said, "I never lied to you Kahoko."

Kahoko looked up at him in an emotionless state. "I suppose you heard the whole thing, hm? You know, Kazue was right. He said you never really loved me. He said you just used me. I didn't believe him at first, but now I see he was telling me the truth. You've probably been cheating on me the whole time. But I don't care anymore. You see, all those tears I cried just now? They were all for you. After today, I will never, ever cry another tear for you. And one more thing, leave me alone. I don't want to waste my time in talking to you, when you might lie to me more. And I don't want to be around liars and cheats," said Kaho in a solid voice.

Kaho stood up and turned around to face the view that the roof depicted.

Fuyuumi and Amou looked at each other and silently cheered. Suddenly they turned around to see Len walking up the stairs. (He had been at the foot of the stairs and had heard the whole thing)

Fuyuumi ran to him, for once not blushing, or stammering she said, "Tsukimori-sempai, Kaho-sempai's in trouble, and she needs your help, hurry! She's out on the rooftop."

Len nodded and silently stepped over Amou and quietly opened the door.

He quietly walked a couple paces behind Niriyu and watched the proceedings.

"Kahoko-" pleaded Niriyu, but was interrupted.

"Don't call her that. You lost that right the moment you kissed another girl," said a cold voice.

Kaho turned around in shock.

"Tsu-tsukimori-kun," she said in surprise.

Len ignored her as he advanced on the bastard that harmed **his** Kahoko.

'Wait, **MY** Kahoko? I like the sound of that, but she'd never feel the same way for me. I'm too much of an idiot to her,' he thought, 'But now, I have a moron to deal with.' He smiles in his head, but scowls even deeper in reality.

"You are the lowest of the low," said Len, "You heard her crying over you, and you just sat there and listened to her. You see her tear-stained face? Those tears were shed for YOU. Not for anyone else, but you. The one who broke her heart into tiny little pieces. You sat your fat butt down, and didn't even have the decency to explain yourself. I suppose you thought that there wouldn't be any consequence for your actions, but you know what? all that happened in your mind, so all I have to say is: Welcome to reality."

During Len's rant, Kaho had walked behind Niriyu, and as Len raised his arm to punch the idiot again, Kaho walked around him and wrapped her hands around Len's.

Len looked at her in surprise.

"Don't," she said gently, "I don't want you to risk damaging you hands on him, besides you already had a chance to hurt him, now it's my turn."

Len took a step back, and Kaho turned around, drem her hand back, and slapped Niriyu sith all her might.

Then she leaned forward, and whispered in his ear, "One day you will realize what a mistake you made. I forgive you, but that does **not** mean that i want to associate with you. If you ever approach me or my friends again, you'll find yourself falling off a steep cliff onto sharp rocks."

She turned on her heel and walked away without a word of goodbye.

A/N: Sorry! I made Kaho** really **OOC here, but she's angry, and I didn't know what else to do so yeah... :P YAY! Two chapters in one day! :)

Much thanks,

Franfranxlurvesxpiano


	5. Friends and Foes

DISCLAIMER: I don't own La Corda or any of it's characters.

(Author's Note: I haven't been really clear on the pairings so far… Gomen! I can't seem to find a good place to interject a good place where the guys should realize that he loves Kaho… :P)

Kaho ran from the roof, between Fuyuumi and Amou, and stumbled down the stairs, with Fuyuumi and Amou close behind.

Kaho ran past the buildings and trees, seeing them as only blurs. She ran past Ryo, Hihara, and Azuma, not even noticing when they called her name.

She ran, and she kept running until she reached the statue of Lili in the school's courtyard.

Once there, she sat down, and hung her head between her knees, not shedding a single tear, but contemplating what just happened.

"Kaho-chan! Kaho-chan! Wait up Kaho-chan," exclaimed Hihara.

'Damn! That girl can run FAST,' he thought.

Hihara walked up to her and asked, "Kaho-chan, are you alright?"

Kaho seemed not to notice, so he sqatted down to her level and lifeted her chin up so she could see him.

A lone tear slid down her face.

Hihara stood her up, and gave her a quick hug.

Finally he let her go, once he realized what he just did, both of them blushing beet red.

At this time, Ryo and Azuma had run up (well, Ryo had run up, Azuma had taken his sweet time, because running isn't his thing).

"Kaho," said Ryo, "What's wrong?"

"Kaho just turned away, not yet ready to explain anything.

Mio, Nao, and Aiko had met up with Fuyuumi and Amou, who were running past their classroom in pursuit of Kaho.

Finally they arrived on scene, Amou carrying her camcorder in one hand while waving with her other hand.

"HEY! Tsuchira-kun! Hihara-sempai! Yunoki-sempai," she yelled while running to them," Good job! You found Kaho-chan!"

"Here," said Amou to Fuyuumi, "Take my camcorder and play it so that Tsuchira-kun, Yunoki-sempai, Hihara-sempai, Mio-chan, Nao-chan, and Aiko-chan can see what happened. Okay?"

"Hai Amou-sempai," exclaimed Fuyuumi.

"Tsuchira-kun, Hihara-sempai, Yunoki-sempai, Aiko-chan, Mio-chan, and Nao-chan, go over to Fuyuumi, she'll play the video on my camcorder so you guys know what happened, and you don't have to bother asking Kaho what happened between her and Mantako Niriyu-san," said Amou.

"What did that brain-dead, moron do THIS time," growled Ryo.

"That brain-dead moron listened to Kaho cry herself to pieces over him, and didn't do anything about it, he didn't even try to explain himself" said a cold voice.

"Tsukimori," said Ryo, "What do you mean?"

"Watch the video, you'll see exactly what I mean," said Len frostily.

"Fine," said Ryo, glaring at Len.

He walked over to where Fuyuumi-chan was and began watching the video.

Meanwhile, Amou and Len stayed with Kaho, to make sure she's okay.

Suddenly Kaji Aoi walked up, his blond hair being ruffled by the breeze, his blue eyes looking concerned for Kaho's well being.

(A/N: For those of you that don't know, Kaji Aoi's from the second season of La Corda, called: La Corda D'Oro Secondo Passo.)

"Hino-san, what's wrong? Did something happen," asked Aoi.

"Kaji-kun," said Amou, "Please go over there to Fuyuumi-chan. The explanation is in the camcorder she's holding."

"Hai, Amou-san," said Aoi as he began walking over to Fuyuumi and the others.

Kaho, from her standing position looked down at the ground.

"Kaho-san, listen to me. That imbecile wasn't worth your time. He is a worthless nitwit that doesn't deserve your attention," said Len.

Kaho looked up in surprise.

"Eh," she said in shock, "Tsukimori-kun?"

'Oh shit,' thought Len, 'I just sounded concerned for her, and I implied that her attention is worth something. Crap. Crap. Crap.'

He mentally slaps himself.

Kaho walks over to him and waves her hand in front of his face.

"Tsukimori-kun," she says earnestly.

"Hm," he says, "Yes Kaho-san?"

"Arigatoo Tsukimori-kun," says Kaho as she steps up to hug him.

Kaho stood on the tips of her toes, wrapped her arms around Lan's neck, and hugged him tight.

Len's eyes widened, and his cheeks turned the faintest shade of pink.

After a couple seconds, she let go, blushing.

'Did she just hug me??? Why? Is she just being nice to me or what? And why an I feeling all tingly," wondered Len.

"G-gomen Tsukimori-kun," apologized Kaho, "I don't know what came over me."

"Iie, Kaho-san, it's okay, you needed to let you emotions out," said Len, leaning close so only she could hear.

"A-arigatoo, Tsukimori-kun," stammered Kaho, blushing, shocked at what Len just said.

Suddenly Len's eyes softened, and a small smile broke out on his face.

'She looks so cute when she's blushing. What am I THINKING?!?!? But then again, it's kinda true,' thought Len.

'Eh??? Is Tsukimori-kun smiling?!? Is he okay," thought Kaho.

She rubbed her eyes and blinked, and his smile was gone.

Instead of a smile, was Len's usual blank look.

'Did I just imagine that smile,' wondered Kaho.

Suddenly Ryo, Hihara, Azuma, Aoi, Mio, Nao, Aiko, and Fuyuumi walked over.

All of the above except for Fuyuumi look shocked and enraged.

Fuyuumi just looks furious.

'I'm going to KILL that Niriya,' thought Azuma, Hihara, and Ryo.

'That idiot. Toying with Hino-san like that. He will regret his actions,' thought Aoi angrily.

Aiko ,Mio, and Nao were muttering amongst each other, conspiring against Niriyu.

Fuyuumi looks at her friends in satisfaction.

'Good. It's nice to know that that idiot will be dealt with extreme resentment,' she thought.

Kaho saw all her friends' angry faces and at once said, "Eh? You guys! Don't get frustrated over Niriya-kun for me! This is my problem! Not yours! Please, just let it be!"

"Iie Hino-san," said Aoi, "If this is your problem, it's our problem too. You're our friend, and no one messes with our friends."

"Hai!," exclaimed Mio, Nao, and Aiko.

"A-arigatoo," stammeres Kaho, too touched from her friends' words to say much else.

The warning bell rang for the children to start going to their classes.

"Eh? We're going to be late! See you guys later! BYE," yelled Hihara as he ran to the distant Music Department building.


	6. Fickle and Fraud

DISCLAIMER: I don't own La Corda or any of it's characters.

(Author's Note: I haven't been really clear on the pairings so far… Gomen! I can't seem to find a good place to interject a good place where the guys should realize that he loves Kaho… :P)

Len walked into his classroom scowling.

'Ugh. Who was that exchange student I had to escort? Sensei said I'd meet him here," thought Len.

Suddenly, (A/N: I think you've guessed who Len has to escort around already.) Niriya walked into the room.

"Ohayou everyone," said Niriyu pleasantly, "I'll be your classmate for the remainder of the school year."

Almost instantly a buzz was brought upon the schoolroom.

From girls was a, "He's so cute! I wonder if he's single."

From the guys was a, "Do you think he'll join the –insert sport name here- club?

From Len came slightly widened eyes, and then a death glare.

Niriyu walked over to Len and sat down.

"Kanazawa-sensei told me that you'd be escorting me to all my classes," said Niriyu, smiling a princely smile that was almost enough to rival Azuma's.

Len nodded mutely, keeping his eyes on the music score in front of him, staring at it as if it were the most important thing in the universe.

"Well then, I hope we will be able to get along," said Niriyu.

'You wish,' thought Len angrily, but instead of actually saying that, Len just sat mutely, looking up only when the teacher indicated that they needed to take notes.

*************

After class, as everyone was packing up, a bunch of girls walked up to Niryu and asked, "Excuse me, Mantako-kun?"

"Mm?," he said, smiling up at them.

"Mantako-kun, are you dating anyone," asked a brown haired girl.

"Oh. Iie, gomen," said Niriyu, smiling apologetically.

This response caused Len to look up in shock.

"I'm actually in a relationship with Kahoko Hino in the General Education Department," he said smugly.

Len clenched his hand behind his violin case.

'This guy is so inconsiderate of others! What does he think the girls are going to do to Kaho because he's spouting lies? Of course they're going to treat her with contempt," thought Len angrily.

Len looked at Niriyu and said, "Why are you lying, Niriyu? Kaho-san told me herself that she has nothing to do with you."

Niriyu's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, you talk to me now, eh?," he said sadistically, "I get it now, you're jealous that I got to her before you did."

"Excuse me? Could you repeat that," growled Len, taking a step towards Niriyu angrily, his fist clenched at his side.

"Oh, now you're deaf as well? Such a tragic tale," mocked Niriyu.

Suddenly, Len's eyes widened, and he turned away from Niriyu, grabbed his violin case and his school books, and walked away.

"Walking away from a fight, now are we," teased Niriyu.

"Iie," said Len, "I just recalled Kaho-san telling me earlier that she didn't want me wasting my time on the likes of you."

With that, he turned on his heel and walked out the door to his next class.

(A/N: Sorry! I know it's a short chapter! : ( I'll try to update again soon!)


	7. Badly Written Chapter Sorry!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own La Corda or any of it's characters.

(Author's Note: I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had to pick up my laptop, and they didn't have it yet, so I couldn't get it… So I was stuck typing on my PC, which is really slow… Here's another chappie!)

Niriyu looked after Len, thinking, 'She said that did she? Well, I guess I deserve it, I mean, I di hurt her a little. But I WILL get her back… She'll come back to me… I know she will.'

The brunette that asked Niriyu if he was single said, "Mantako-kun? Are you okay? You look saddened… IT's not because of Tsukimori-kun, is it? If it is, don't worry about him, he's like that to everybody. Well, almost everyone."

She turned around and walked out the door.

"He's not like that to Kahoko Hino," she muttered bitterly, "Why does SHE get all the bishounen? She's not even that pretty. OR talented, she's plain and simple. Especially when it comes to grades."

"That may be that case, but her music is inspiring and captivating, and we all need to help her feel welcomed, because even though she may be simple, she has feelings as well," said Azuma, smiling his princely smile yet again.

"G-gomenasai Yunoki-sama," stammered the shocked brunette, and ran away.

Niriyu walked out of the classroom and encountered Yunoki leaning against the wall outside the door.

"Yunoki-sempai," said Niriya calmly, "What brings YOU to this end of the building?"

The girls huddled behind Azuma gasped as they heard Niriya's outburst of rudeness to Azuma.

Many of them looked at each other and murmured about the nerve of him to act like that to their beloved Yunoki.

Azuma flashed his trademark princely smile and said, "I simply wished to greet the newcomer to our school. But it seems that you don't want my greetings."

At the last remark, Azuma put on a sad look.

At that, Azuma's fangirls began glaring at Niriya.

"How DARE that insolent sweat sock insult our Yunoki-sama," they exclaimed to one another.

'What's with this guy? He's completely different from yesterday," thought Niriya.

"Arigatoo for the gretting, Yunoki-sempai. With your permission, I'd like to leave before I'm late to my next class," said Niriya coldly.

"Of course Mantako-san. You have Music Theory as your next class, am I correct," inquired Azuma.

"Hai Yunoki-sempai, what of it," said Niriyu.

Yunoki's fangirls gasped yet AGAIN at Niriyu's rude comment.

"I shall escort you there, for this is a big school, and we cannot have our newest student being late to his next class, now can we?," said Azuma.

'This guy has those girls eating out of the palm of his hand! Don't tell me Kahoko has fallen for this ruse as well,' he thought.

"Arigatoo, Yunoki-sempai," said Niriya, "I accept your offer."

Azuma's was shocked that Niriya accepted, but this emotion did not show in his physical actions.

Instead, he thought, 'Good, my plan for Niriya's demise is going smoothly. At this rate, he'll transfer out in a matter of weeks. This will teach him not to mess with my Kahoko.'

Back in the General Ed Department, Kaho had just changed into her Phys. Ed. Clothes, was heading out to the soccer field, and was brooding about what happened that morning.

'Did I really do that? I mean, then I thought still had feelings for him, but now I'm not so sure. I mean, he'll always be my first crush, and nothing can change that, but I'm not so sure I actually loved him,' thought Kaho, 'I'm just so confused!'

While thinking of this, Kaho hadn't looked where she was going, and had bumped into someone.

"Gomen," she exclaimed immediately, but then she looked up yo see who she hit and saw Aoi, "Kaji-kun!"

"Hino-san! Are you alright," asked Aoi.

"Hai," exclaimed Kaho, smiling sheepishly.

"Come, let's get you to class," said Aoi.

"Hai Kaji-kun," said Kaho.

**************

After Phys Ed, Kaho had several bruises, as they had been playing baseball, and the ball had struck her several times.

"Etai," she cried, after changing out of her Phys Ed uniform into her regular uniform.

Kaho winced as she walked to the practice rooms again at lunch.

Kaho had bruises on her arms, legs, and stomach from baseballs that came her way, but she wasn't able to catch.

"Did you hurt yourself again Kaho-san," inquired a voice behind her.

"Eh? Oh, Tsikimori-kun… Iie, I was just hit with a baseball a couple of times," said Kaho, blushing sheepishly.

'Eh?' thought Kaho, 'I coulda sworn that Tsukimori-kun sounded amused… Sugoi! He was amused! But then again, it was at my expense… WHATS WRONG WITH TSUKIMORI-KUN?????'

Len chucked when he saw Kaho's face, her index finger was against her chin, and she looked like she was thinking, but she suddenly took it down, and looked frustrated.

"Tsukimori-kun? Did you just laugh? Again?," exclaimed Kaho, "SUGOI! You laughed TWICE in one week! And I got to hear both times!"

Len blushed slightly and said, "You must have been imagining it Kaho-san, are you feeling well?"

"Eh? Hai Tsukimori-kun, can we start the lesson now," said Kaho.


	8. Fingers and Falling

DISCLAIMER: I don't own La Corda or any of it's characters, or the aquarium mentioned in this chapter.

(Author's Note: I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! It was my b-day,and I was stuck cleaning the house… : ( Anyway, here's another Chapter!)

Lunch had almost ended, and Len had one last thing to say to end his violin lesson with Kaho.

"Kaho-san, meet me at the school gates after school ends today," he said.

"Eh? Why," asked Kaho.

"Just meet me there," said Len.

"Hai Tsukimori-kun," said Kaho.

Kaho went through the rest of her classes in a daze.

She couldn't help wondering why Len had requested her to meet him.

*************

Kaho breathed out a sigh of relief as the bell signifying the end of school rang.

She was heading over to the school gates to meet with Len, and she was wondering yet again why he wanted to meet her there.

'Tsukimori-kun was acting so strange today… I wonder if he's alright,' she thought.

She saw Len leaning against the wall, and ran up to him, her violin case banging against her legs in the process.

"Tsukimori-kun, why am I here," Kaho inquired.

"You'll see," said Len mysteriously.

Len took Kaho's free hand and began heading towards his ride.

"Eh? Tsukimori-kun, where are we going," asked Kaho.

"Stop asking all these unnecessary questions Kaho-san, you'll find out when we get there," said Len impatiently, "Now please get in the car."

"H-hai Tsukimori-kun," she stammered and got in the car.

'Be still my beating heart,' thought Kaho, 'I've never felt this way around Tsukimori-kun before… What's happening to me?'

Before getting in the car, Len walked over to the driver and murmured the destination to him.

The driver gave a curt nod, and Len got in the car's backseat beside Kaho.

Len looked out the window and thought, 'What was I thinking? Kaho probably doesn't want to be here with me. I mean, could you blame her? I'm a complete and total moron to her most of the time… But I suppose it's too late to turn back now… I mean, I already forced her in the car…'

'It's too quiet… Should I try to start a conversation,' thought Kaho.

Len frowned slightly.

Kaho had noticed Len's frown and decided to mention it.

"Tsukimori-kun, what's wrong," she inquired.

At this remark, the driver smirked and thought, 'I wonder if she thinks that Tsukimori-san will actually respond. She'll be in for an uncomfortable car trip if she expects him to respond. Heck, I've only ever seen him talk to his parents' friends, and single word replies as well!'

Much to the driver's surprise though, Len actually did respond.

"Nandemonai, Kaho-san, I'm fine," he said.

Kaho frowned in confusion and said, "If you say so Tsukimori-kun."

"I say so," he said stonily.

"We're here," announced the driver.

"Finally! I was beginning to wonder when we'd get here," exclaimed Kaho, "Where exactly are we Tsukimori-kun?"

"At the Shinagawa Suizokukan Aquarium," he replied, "My father is friends with the owner, and, like the time I had to play for another aquarium's sick dolphin, I have to play for a seal pup, because it isn't feeding, and they requested me to play."

'Holy crap… I think that's the longest string of words I've ever heard him say,' thought Kaho in astonishment.

She stood looking at Len with wide eyes.

Len saw her reaction and chuckled to himself, thinking, 'Kahoko is surprised by the littlest things. She looks quite cute with that facial expression. Hmmmmmmmm.'

'Tsukimori-kun should smile more,' said Kaho, seeing the chuckle playing on Len's lips, 'He looks even more handsome when he smiles.'

Without knowing, Kaho had actually mumbled this aloud.

And Len had just happened to hear her.

Len looked at her in surprise, his eyes widened.

"Excuse me Kaho-san," he said, "What did you say?"

"Eh? Oh, nande Tsukimori-kun," said Kaho blushing.

"Mm," he replied, "Shall we go in?"

"Hai, Tsukimori-kun," said Kaho eagerly.

*************

Kaho and Len were walking towards the seal observation building, Len walking ahead, and Kaho following about 30 feet away, looking at all the exhibits as they passed, when someone said, "Kahoko? Is that you,".

"Eh? Who's there," said Kaho anxiously.

A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Niriya," growled Len.

"Tsukimori," said Niriya, not taking his eyes off Kaho.

"Niriya-kun, what are you doing here," asked Kaho cautiously.

"I came to see you," he said simply.

"Niriya, I don't want to see you anymore, I thought I made that clear," said Kaho as she turned her head to look at something other than him.

Kaho's heart wrenched as she said those words, because she knew that deep in her heart, she still loved Niriya, but she loved someone else now too…

Niriya walked up and cupped Kaho's cheek in his hand.

Len stiffened and began walking towards Niriya and Kaho.

"I love you, Kahoko. I always have, and I always will," murmured Niriya.

Kaho looked at Niriya angrily.

"Liar," she said.

Niriya stumbled and took a step back, his eyes wide in shock.

"You cheated on me, you lied to me, and now you expect me to believe you," exclaimed Kaho, "I loved you Niriya,(At this, Len stopped dead in his tracks) you had stolen my heart from the very beginning, but now, now someone has stolen my heart from you. Niriya, I trusted you with my heart, and you broke it. This is goodbye."

A single tear ran down Kaho's cheek, and she turned to walk away.

'Who took her heart? What does she mean,' thought Len in dismay, 'Was she talking about me? Wait… What am I thinking? I'm too much of an idiot for her to like me… I'm too cold to be with her… She doesn't deserve me, she deserves someone better.'

Suddenly, Niriya looked up, rage burning in his eyes.

He grabbed Kaho roughly by the hand, and pulled her up to him, so her eyes were looking directly into his, and they were pressed against each other.

At this point, his hand was practically crushing Kaho's and she cried out, "Niriya! Let go! You're hurting me."

Upon hearing this, Len broke into a run towards the struggling Kaho.

"Kahoko," he said fury blazing in his eyes, "I love you! Why don't you realize that?!? And now you tell me you want to leave me for some other guy!? At least tell me who this guy is?! I want to know who I lost the love of my life to. Why do you love HIM instead of me? Am I not good enough for you now?"

Niriya was shaking with suppressed rage at this point.

"I will not tell you who has stolen my heart. But if it will get you to go away, I'll tell you why I love him," murmured Kaho, "When I'm around him, my heart races. When he plays his instrument, really plays it I mean, his music shows his compassion, it shows the love he feels. When he smiles, the whole world seems so much better. He has protected me. And I love him. But if it makes you feel any better Niriya, we can never be together. He is an extremely talented musician, and I would just hold him back."

Tears started to run down Kaho's face.

Len looked shocked and sad at the same time, and thought, 'That couldn't be me. She could never feel that way about me. She said that the guy she loved protects her… Maybe she loves Tsuchira...'

Len shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

Len began walking towards Kaho again.

"Niriya, I love him with every fiber of my being, but we can never be together," said Kaho sadly, her hair shielding her eyes, "Now would you please leave?"

"Kahoko! Don't you understand? I love you," said Niriya angrily, "I will never stop fighting for you!"

Kaho used her free arm to wipe her eyes, looked straight at Niriyu, and in a clear voice said, "Niriya-kun, you lost that fight the moment you kissed another girl… Please leave."

Niriya looked as fierce as ever when he took Kaho's hand in his and said, "Fine, but if you won't play your violin for me, then you shall never play it again!"

Niriya took one of Kaho's fingers in his hand, and attempted to twist it all the way back, so as to break it.

Kaho screamed in pain, and Len ran up, and pushed Niriyu to the side.

Len wiped Kaho's cheeks with his thumbs and said, "Kahoko, are you alright?"

Kaho was too shocked and scared of what Niriyu just did to realize that Len had called her by her full given name.

Kaho immediately buried her face in his chest and cried.

Niriya staggered to his feet.

Len noticed Niriya's movement, so he rose to his feet, helping Kaho up.

Niriya had a crazed look in his eyes as he walked up to Len.

Len calmly went up to Niriya, meeting him halfway.

Suddenly, Niriya sucker punched Len.

Len staggered back and fell.

He stood back up and walked back to Niriya.

"I won't fight you Niriya," said Len, "You've already lost Kahoko's trust, I will not make you lose anything else."

Niriya's eyes widened.

"Goodbye Niriya-san," said Len, "Enjoy the rest of your life."

Len turned around and began to walk back to Kaho.

Niriya ran and pushed Len to the ground again.

Kaho ran up to Niriya with pleading eyes and said, "Niriya! Please stop! Can't you see you're hurting him?"

Niriya looked at her with unseeing eyes.

He drew Kaho close to him, but suddenly pushed her away from him, hard.

Kaho began falling on her face.

By this time, Len had stood up and was running towards Kaho.

Kaho's hands hit the ground first, and she felt instant pain, then she turned, and felt her head hit the ground, hard.

The last thing she saw was Len's worried face above her, and him saying, "Kaho, Kaho, stay awake. Stay awake! Kahoko! Stay with me Kahoko!"

And with those parting words, Kaho fell into a deep black void.


	9. Doubts and Decisions

DISCLAIMER: I don't own La Corda or any of it's characters, or the aquarium mentioned in this chapter.

(Author's Note: I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! It was my b-day,and I was stuck cleaning the house… : ( Anyway, here's another Chapter!)

Len looked up at Niriya with hate evident in his eyes.

"Leave. Now," he growled through gritted teeth.

Niriya was looking at Kaho with widened eyes.

"You did this to her," said Len, "Whenever you get close to her, you hurt her. Always. First, you broke her heart, and now, you've injured her. Why don't you get it? She. Doesn't. Love. You. Anymore."

Niriya began backing up, step by step, until finally he broke into a run, and ran away from Kaho and Len.

*************

Len bent down to Kaho, and checked her vital signs.

Yes, she was still breathing, yes, she had a pulse, and yes, she was still al beautiful as ever.

'Wait, what?,' thought Len, 'I know she's beautiful, yet I know that she could never love me. She probably loves some other lucky guy… Well, all I can say is, he'd better treat her right.'

Len bent down to pick her up bridal style and bring her to the first aid center at the aquarium.

As soon as they had arrived at the door of the First aid center, Kaho woke to find herself in Len's arms.

"Eh? Tsukimori-kun, what happened," asked Kaho woozily.

"Shush Kaho, we're getting you to the first aid center," responded Len.

Once they had verified that she was alright, Kaho sat up slowly, and hugged Len.

Len almost immediately began blushing, and once Kaho let go, he looked at her questionably, hoping that she'd explain the hug.

Luckily for him, she did.

"Ah, gomen Tsukimori-kun, I just wanted to thank you for always protecting me… So thanks," said Kaho, smiling.

"Iie, Kaho-san, it's my pleasure," he responded.

**********

Kaho and Len had decided to go over to the park to practice together.

Once they had found a fairly secluded place surrounded by trees and bushes, they began unpacking their violins, music stands, and music scores.

Kaho brought her violin to her chin, brought the bow to the strings, and winced.

She put her bow hand down, and gazed at it for a while…

'Did I injure myself when I fell earlier today,' she asked herself.

"Kaho-san," said Len, "May I see your hand for a moment?"

"Eh? Why," she questioned.

"Just give me your hand," he said impatiently.

Kaho hesitantly stretched out her hand, and Len took it in his.

He gently began massaging it, and Kaho's hand felt better almost immediately…

Kaho looked at him with questioning eyes.

"My hands cramp up when I practice too much, and my father taught me how to massage my hands so the tension in the muscles dissipates," Len explained.

"Oh," said Kaho in a small voice.

"Well then, as a reward for fixing my hand, I shall play a piece for you," said Kaho, a huge smile plastered on her face.

'I wonder what she's going to play,' thought Len anxiously.

In response to Kaho's statement, Len simply nodded mutely and waited for her to begin playing.

Kaho placed her bow and the strings, closed her eyes, and the beginning strains of Ave Maria could be heard.

'Ever since we played this together at Fuyuumi-chan's villa, I've wanted to play this for him again,' thought Kaho, 'I've been practicing this for quite a while now, so I hope he likes it. I want him to know how much I love him. How he's taken my heart. But I am scared that I will never have the courage to…'

And with that, Kaho put her everything into the beautiful piece of music that she was playing.

'I can hear her passion, her love, her uncertainty, emanating from the notes in this song,' thought Len, 'What I would give for her to be playing this for me.'

Len sat down on a tree stump that chanced to be nearby, and let Kaho's music envelop him in happiness.

Suddenly, Len came to a crucial deciding point in his life.

Will he tell her how he truly feels, or will he remain mute, and let someone else steal the one he loves most away from him forever?

(A/N: mUaHaHaHaHaHa!!!!! Cliffie! I shall update again… Will Len tell her his feelings or forever keep his peace? Find out in the next chapter of "Is There Really A Violin Romance".


	10. Back with Len

DISCLAIMER: I don't own La Corda or any of it's characters.

(Author's Note: I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! It was my b-day,and I was stuck cleaning the house… : ( Anyway, here's another Chapter!)

Len looked up at Kaho with peace in his eyes.

She had just finished playing Ave Maria, and Len had stood up in front of her.

"Kahoko I need to tell you something," said Len anxiously.

"I want to tell you something too," murmured Kaho, "You go first."

"Kaho, ever since you got me out of that closet when we were second years, I have loved you. Every note you play on your violin captivates my heart, every word you speak makes my heart beat ten time faster. Kahoko, you are in my every waking thought, heck, you're even in my dreams! I love you, and I don't care if you don't love me back, just allow me to love you," said Len breathlessly.

Kaho looked at Len with widened eyes.

'Great,' thought Len, 'I have driven away the person I love the most in this world.'

Len turned to walk away, saying, "I'm sorry Kaho-san, please forgive me."

Kaho ran after Len, grabbed his arm, and turned him around.

He looked at her in shock.

"Tsukimori-kun," she said, "This is my response."

Kaho linked her arms around his neck, and brought him closer, she leaned in, and…

(A/N: Are you dying from anxiety here? Maybe she'll wake up? Should I make her do that? Or should I let them be happy? Hmmm…)

… Kissed him.

Len's eyes widened in shock yet again, and finally he closed his eyes, and tilted his head so as to deepen the kiss.

'Please, please, PLEASE don't let me be dreaming,' he thought.

'Am I imagining this,' thought Kaho.

Kaho's eyes flashed open.

"I'm sorry Tsukimori-kun. I know you didn't mean what you said earlier, and for a moment there, I believed you. But how could you love ME? I'm nothing extraordinary. I am a simple girl, with no real talent," said Kaho sadly.

Len took Kaho's chin in his hand and said, "Kahoko, I meant EVERYTHING I said earlier. You don't need to be sorry for that, because for a moment there I was in a state of complete happiness. But now, I just want to know if you feel the way I feel about you."

Kaho looked into Len's eyes, and said, "Len, you have been in my mind ever since I got you out of that closet in the second selection. You've been running through my mind, my dreams, and my music. Every time I look at a music score, I immediately think, 'Would Tsukimori-kun approve of this piece?' You have captured my heart Len, and I never want to be away from you."

Len walked up to Kaho, and closed the distance between them with another kiss.

Kaho ran her fingers through his air, and he put his hands on her waits.

"They both lay down on the grass afterwards, catching their breath.

"Kahoko, my Kahoko," said Len passionately, "I have longed to say those words for the longest time."

"Len," said Kaho, sadness tingeing her voice.

"Nani, Kahoko," he asked, "What's wrong?"

Kaho linked her hand in his, and said, "I just recalled that you'll be leaving after spring break. You're leaving to go pursue your dream."

He gently stroked Kaho's hand and said, "I will make it better, I won't leave, I'll stay here with you."

Kaho sat up immediately.

"Len," she said with tears in her eyes, "I don't want you to leave, but I love you , and nothing will ever change that. I want you to fulfill your dream, I want you to be happy."

'Shit,' thought Len, 'I had completely forgotten about my departure.'

"Kahoko," said Len, "If I leave, Iie, I won't leave. I'll stay here with you. I love you too much Kahoko, I don't want to lose you."

"Len, this is your dream. I don't want to hold you back. I love you. And I will support you each step of the way," said Kaho, smiling sadly with tears running down her cheeks.

Len wiped her tears away gently.

"My Kahoko," he murmured, "I will never leave you. If I ever do, I won't be away for longer than a couple weeks. I love you. I won't ever leave you."

Kaho set her gaze upon Len.

Her deep amber eyes entranced him as she said, "Len, enough of this sad talk, we have time before you leave. Let's make the most of it, alright?"

"Yes Kahoko. Lets," he said, standing up, and enveloping her in a hug.

"Does this mean you are my boyfriend now," asked Kaho quietly.

"Yes, I suppose so," said Len tenderly.

"I love you my Kahoko, I love you so much," said Len, intertwining his fingers in hers.

"I thought I'd never have the courage to tell you how I truly feel, and now, I know that you love me… This may just be the best day of my life," said Len.

Unbeknownst to this happy couple, Misa Hamai, her husband, and Amou were hiding behind the bushes, watching the couples' every move.

'What a scoop! I can't wait to report on this pair,' thought Amou happily.

Misa and Jun looked at each other then back at Len and Kaho, and back at each other.

Misa signaled for them to leave.

Jun looked oddly at his wife, but obeyed.

"Nani," he asked after they were out of hearing range.

Misa hamai took a deep breath, and then practically screamed, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NANI??????? OUR SON HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!! A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!! OUR SON!!!! THE GUY WHO INSULTED HIS PREVIOUS VIOLIN TEACHER FOR BEING INCOMPETENT!!!! HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!! AND NOW THEY'RE WORRIED THEY CAN'T BE TOGETHER BECAUSE WE'RE FORCING HIM TO GO ABROAD!!! THAT IS OUR FAULT!!!!!! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

As soon as Misa finished her rant, Jun reached out his hand to her.

"My dear, calm down. I myself am ecstatic about Len's improvement, but in order for him to continue being happy, we need to ensure that he won't leave her... But, how can we do that, without completely destroying his dreams?"

Back with Len


	11. Sunsets and Squeals from parents

DISCLAIMER: I don't own La Corda or any of it's characters.

(Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Special thanks to PrayerSenshi, Random-panda-chan, Nerizu, LanKaho and AzuKaho, shurikengirl, psycho1129, Bubbblymint, Azngurl113219, and Moonshine79. THANKS FOR REVIEWING MY STORY!!!! Here's a chapter!)

Jun and Misa walked away from the area where their son was.

Amou was running away from that scene as well.

Since she hadn't been looking where she was going, she bumped into Misa and Jun.

"Amou-san, what are you dong here," asked Misa.

"Hamai-san! I was just meeting with a couple of friends," said Amou.

"Would the couple of friends that you were meeting with, by any chance, be our son and Hino-san" inquired Jun.

Amou looked into Jun's piercing stormy grey eyes, and took a sharp breath.

Amou hung her head dejectedly, and confirmed that she had been spying on Len and Kaho.

Jun and Misa took one look at one another, and broke out into grins.

"PLEASE tell me you took pictures of them," said Misa.

Amou stared at them.

Once she recovered from her shock, she grinned as well, held up her camera and said, "What do you think this is for?"

*************

Len and Kaho had packed up their violins, and were walking around the park.

Len was holding his violin in his left hand, and his right arm was placed around Kaho's waist.

Kaho's violin was clasped in both hands in front of her, and her head was rested on Len's shoulder.

Kaho brought her head up and looked into Len's eyes.

'He's so perfect! I'm glad my first kiss was with him instead if Niriya,' thought Kaho.

Len caught Kaho staring at him.

"What are you thinking," he inquired?

Kaho looked into his deep golden eyes, blushed and looked away.

"I was thinking about how perfect you are," she mumbled.

"Why yes, yes you are perfect," Len said softly, kissing her head and inhaling her scent.

Kaho turned her head to look at him again.

"Len-kun, don't you think we should start heading back? It's getting dark," she suggested.

"Mm," he said, "Wait, I want to show you one last thing."

By that time, the sun had begun to set, and he walked her over to the beach.

"The sun may not be setting on this side of the beach," said Len apologetically, "But there's something else I want you to see."

Len pointed to the horizon.

"Look there," he said, "Right at the horizon. What do you see?"

Kaho squinted to see in the fading light.

"I see," she murmured, "I see dolphins!"

Kaho's face had lit up and upon seeing this, Len's face had as well.

The next time we come here, I'll take you out on the water and let you see them up close.

"Len," said Kaho, looking directly into Len's eyes, "This is good enough for me."

And she pulled him down, and kissed him right then and there.


	12. Kaho said WHAT?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own La Corda or any of it's characters.

(A/N: Thanks for all the advice you guys!!!!! I'm DEFINITELY gonna use your ideas! But I don't think they'll all fit in one chapter… Hmmm… :P Anywayz, thanks to:

PrayerSenshi: BRILLIANT Newspaper idea… I think I see that somewhere in Len's and Kaho's future… :D

Random-panda-chan: Yeah… I don't think I have a choice either… :P If I end the story now, I might get enough flames to rival the place down there. :P

Daintyran: I think I might just do a pairing of those two… :P they ARE really cute together… :D

JelloGaby: THANKS!!!!! :D I'm glad you like it! : )

Yunoki Kahoko: OMG! THANKS!!! You just gave me a whole SCENE of them talking, and actions, and lovey-dovey fluff :P

Azngurl113219: xD BRILLIANT! And then his parents can confront him and act all angry and give him 'the talk' and have Kaho be in the other room listening, but they don't know that, and yeah!!! :D THANKS!

And here's my story!)

Len got up groggily from his bed.

It was still dark out, but the birds had started their singing already.

'Stupid birds,' thought Len, 'Why can't they just shut up? They're too loud.'

He went to his window and slammed it shut.

Afterwards, he walked over to his bed, sat down, and fell back, his torso lying on the bed, and his legs firmly planted on the ground.

'I have school today,' he thought, still half awake, 'I suppose I shall have to tutor Kaho-san again today. Pretty Kaho-san, her beautiful smile, her gentle touch, her brilliant, honest eyes that stop you in your tracks, heck, everything about her's perfect.'

Suddenly, the occurrences of yesterday hit him like a train.

Len sat up in a flash.

'Did I really confess to her? Did we really kiss? Does she really like me? KAHOKO'S MY GIRLFRIEND!!! I GET TO SEE HER TODAY,' thought Len ecstatically.

Len stood up, a big smile plastered on his face.

Suddenly he remembered something else about today.

It was 'regular clothes' day.

Basically, all the students got to wear their regular street clothes to school on that day…

'Ugh,' thought Len, 'I liked it better when we just had to wear regular uniforms. You didn't have to worry about you clothes clashing or not.'

Len walked over to his closet.

For his shirt, he picked out a white long sleeved dress shirt, and a dark blue v-neck shirt to wear underneath, (Go here to see a pic of what Len looks like _**(dot)com/photos/porkcho3p/3481939020/**_ Add an actual period instead of the word 'dot') and black slacks (like the ones he wore in episode 21), and black shoes (the same ones he wore in episode 21)…

'I suppose I should hurry and eat breakfast now, so that I can go get Kaho and walk her to school,' thought Len tenderly.

Over at Kaho's house, Kaho was still asleep, dreaming about yesterday's occurrences.

She sleepily opened her eyes, and stared at her ceiling.

'What a wonderful dream,' she thought groggily.

'It seemed so real. Like Tsukimori-kun and I actually kissed,' she thought dreamily as she sat up lazily.

Kaho glanced at her clock.

'Eh? Only 6:15? I thought the time would be later than that,' thought Kaho surprisedly.

'Isn't today regular clothes day,' Kaho asked herself, 'What should I wear, I wonder.'

Kaho rummaged through her closet.

She saw a bright blue blouse that exactly matched the color of Len's hair.

Suddenly, yesterday's occurrences came flooding back to her.

'We actually-?!?! And he told me he loved me? And I confessed to him? And we kissed,' thought Kaho amazedly.

She plopped back on her bed, reliving yesterday's happenings.

Once she was through with that, she sat up quickly, and grabbed the blue blouse, a pair of black skinny jeans, and black flats.

'I wonder if Len will like this outfit,' she thought, "I hope he'll like it.'

She quickly changed into the clothes she picked out.

Three raps were sounded on Kaho's door just before her sister walked in.

"Well someone looks cute today," grinned Kazue, "Who am I kidding? You look AMAZING! Don't tell me you're getting all dolled up just to make that idiot Niriya jealous, are you?"

"Onee-san! I'm over Niriya already! Besides, I've found someone new, someone who really DOES love me, someone who CARES. And I love him back. He's just so perfect. The way he flips his hair to get it out of the way, the way he plays his violin so tenderly, as if it were real, the way his eyes gently survey the room, he's just so perfect! I don't know what came over him to like me… Me of all people… I mean, I'm not pretty, or smart, or even worth anyone's time so yeah… But he's perfect in every way," Kaho said the last sentence dreamily, thinking of Len.

"Who's the lucky guy," asked Kazue protectively, not wanting her 'baby' sister to be hurt again.

"I'll tell you later,' said Kaho, "But right now I want to eat breakfast."

And with that, Kaho waltzed down the stairs eager to start her day.

(A/N: Sorry! I think Kaho was a little OOC there… )

*************

Meanwhile, at the Tsukimori mansion, Len had just finished his breakfast, which consisted of cereal, milk, and orange juice, and was packing up his stuff, and getting ready to go see Kaho.

'I wonder what she's doing right now,' he thought.

Little did he know that right at that moment, Kaho was asking herself the same question about Len.

"Len? Are you leaving for school already," asked a sleepy, half-awake Misa Hamai.

"Hai okaa-san," Len said politely, although he was annoyed at having something, even his parents, delay him seeing his precious Kahoko.

"Going to pick up a certain violinist, I see," muttered Jun, from the other room.

Len's head snapped up at the word violinist.

He started blushing furiously.

"Before you leave, we would like to talk to you about something," said Jun, walking into the room tying the belt of his black robe.

"Hai otou-san," asked Len hurriedly, wanting to pick up Kaho already.

"We," Misa started, "We are so PROUD of you!!!"

"Proud? Of me? Nani," asked Len, with a confused look on his face, "What do you mean?"

"You father and I were passing through the park yesterday," said Misa.

'Oh shit,' thought Len.

"And we saw your journalist friend Amou-san," said Jun.

Len's face drained of color almost immediately when he heard the words 'journalist' and 'Amou-san'.

"What did she do," said Len in an extremely cold voice.

Jun handed Len a Polaroid.

(A/N: Amou had used both a Polaroid and her regular camera. The Polaroid is her backup camera, for when she runs out of film, and she has dozens of rolls of film, so it's quite obvious that she's taken a LOT of pictures of Len and Kaho.)

Len paled even more when he saw the Polaroid.

It depicted Len and Kaho locked in a passionate kiss, Kaho's hands in his hair, Len's hands around her waist, and their heads tilted to kiss even deeper.

Not because his parents knew he kissed Kaho, but because of the Polaroid itself.

'How many pictures of us did Amou take,' he wondered angrily.

"Amou-san said she had seen you two together and had snapped a couple pictures," explained Misa.

'Crap,' thought Len, 'Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT.'

"Arigatou okaa-san, may I go now,' said Len tonelessly.

"Yes Len, have a nice day," said Misa, smiling although she was worried for her son's future with Kaho.

'What are we going to do to keep Len from leaving her,' she thought sadly.

"Ja ne okaa-san, otoo-san," said Len as he walked out the door, violin case and binder in hand.

*************

Kaho was busy slurping up some Honey Nut Cheerios along with some milk and Apple Juice.

"Geez sis, what's the rush," asked Kazue, "I'm worried that you might choke on a Cheerio."

Kaho's eyes widened at her sister.

"Onee-san," said Kaho teasingly, "I'll be fine, really. Nothing will happen to me."

Kaho smiled reassuringly at Kazue.

"I hope so, I couldn't bear losing-," Kazue was cut off when someone rang the doorbell.

DING DONG

"I'll go get it," said Kazue, "You finish off your cereal."

Kazue walked over to the door and opened it without looking at who rang the doorbell.

She looked at her cuticles and said in a bored tone, "We're not buying anything, and if you're looking for someone, I'm almost certain that they don't live here."

Len cocked his head to the side and said, "Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sire I've met you before…"

"EH?!?!?!?! Tsukimori-san! Gomen! Gomen," exclaimed Kazue, blushing crimson to the roots of her auburn hair.

Kaho's ears perked up at the word "Tsukimori-san".

Kaho stood up, brushed off her amazingly immaculately clean shirt, and ran into the living room.

The moment she saw Len, she ran up to him, and enveloped him in a hug.

"LEN," she exclaimed.

Suddenly Kazue understood exactly who Kaho was so head-over-heels in love with.

"So it's YOU that Kaho's been head over heels in love with," exclaimed Kazue.

"ONEE-SAN," exclaimed Kaho, running to go get her sister.

Before she could disentangle herself from Len's arms, he turned Kaho around to face her sister, and held her like that.

"Please continue," he said huskily, finding himself being drawn in by Kaho's strawberry scent.

Kazue grinned evilly.

"Well, Kaho might have mentioned something about you actually caring about her, and her loving you, and about how perfect you are, from the way you flip your hair, to the way your eyes gently gleam, like they are now when you look at my sister (Kazue giggles), to the way you play your violin with so much feeling… Jeez… You're all she's been talking about all MORNING… It's actually getting quite annoying," said Kazue breathlessly.

"ONEE-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM THAT!!!!!!!! I didn't even think you were listening!!! ARGH," exclaimed Kaho.

At this point, Len was smirking.

Kazue opened her mouth again and said, "Kaho also said how inadequate she feels next to you, because you're so perfect… She actually said this… Basically she doesn't think she's pretty, or smart, or anything extraordinary."

Len's smirk was wiped away almost immediately.

He turned Kaho around, looked her in the eyes, and said, "Do you really feel that way?"

Kaho looked at the ground.

"You're just so perfect, and I'm not really anything special," she murmured.

"Are you KIDDING me?," asked Len.

"You're the most beautiful, talented, and perfect girl I've ever met," Len said seriously.

Kaho shook her head.

"You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend," she said quietly.

"Kahoko, look at me," Len said quietly, "I knew that you were beautiful and talented even before I kissed you yesterday. I love you Kahoko, and nothing will ever change that."

Len lifted Kaho's head up, and gave her a kiss.

Kazue saw this, and said, "Okay there you guys… Get a ROOM! But first, go to school. I don't want to get another call from your school asking me why you're late Kaho, understand?"

"Hai onee-san, ja ne," said Kaho, picking up her violin and her binder and walking out the door, Len trailing behind her.

Just before he got to the door, he turned around and said, "Did Kaho really say all those things about me?"

Kazue looked up at him, smiled, and said, "Yup, all those things and more… But if you hurt her in any way, you'll wish you were dead. She was already hurt once because of that idiot Niriya, but if you hurt her too, you're in for a world of pain… Niriya already has something coming for him…"

Kazue smirked evilly.

"Now get off to school. It wouldn't be good for your reputation of you two were late for school," scolded Kazue.

"Ja ne," said Len, raising a hand in farewell.

Len walked out the door, and shut it behind him.

'I wonder what that was about,' Len wondered.

"You coming Len," inquired Kaho, the sun just beginning to peek out from behind the horizon, framing Kaho in sunlight.

'She's the most beautiful girl in the world,' thought Len happily, 'And now she's mine.'

"Hai Kahoko," he said, walking up to her and putting his arm around her waist.

And they walked like that the rest of the way to school…


	13. Newspapers and Niriya

DISCLAIMER: I don't own La Corda or any of it's characters.

(A/N: Thanks for all the advice you guys!!!!! I'm DEFINITELY gonna use your ideas! But I don't think they'll all fit in one chapter… Hmmm…)

As soon as they walked into the school, people had hushed, and had begun pointing and whispering.

Kaho stood up on her tiptoes and whispered into Len's ears, "Len, did we do something wrong?"

Len looked into Kaho's eyes and uttered one word, and immediately understood what happened.

"Amou," Len said angrily.

'Oh shit,' thought Kaho.

"But I didn't see her at the park yesterday," Kaho murmured.

"Yeah, neither did I, but she did take this picture, and I'm guessing that since she used her Polaroid, she must have run out of Film, so I think she might have even MORE pictures of us" said Len, handing Kaho the Polaroid his dad had given him.

'Crap,' thought Kaho.

Suddenly Mia, Nao, and Aiko ran up to them, waving newspapers in Len's and Kaho's faces.

"I TOLD you the Violin Romance would come true," Mio exclaimed to Nao.

Kaho looked from Mio, to Nao, to Aiko.

Aiko just looked pissed off…

"Aiko-chan, what's wrong," inquired Kaho.

"I am extremely pissed off at Amou right now," said Aiko through gritted teeth.

"Nao, give Kaho-chan a newspaper, would you," asked Mio.

"Here," said Nao, "I never thought you'd get the guts to actually confess to him… Congrats!"

Nao turned to Len and said, "You've got yourself a great girl there, but if you hurt her, it'll be the last thing you ever do. Kaho-chan doesn't need to lose anyone else."

Kaho looked at Nao sharply and said, "Nao."

"Nani," responded Nao.

Kaho shook her head, and said, "I'll tell him later."

Len looked at his girlfriend curiously.

"Tell me what," he asked.

"Later," said Kaho, her eyes downcast, "I'll tell you later."

"Okay then… May I look that the newspaper? I'd like to see what Amou did," said Len.

"I'll turn it over on the count of three and we'll look at it together, okay," asked Kaho.

"Hai," said Len, putting an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"One, two, three," voiced Kaho.

She gasped.

Len clenched his hand into a fist.

On the front page of the newspaper, was a picture of Kaho and Len locked in a passionate kiss, the title headlining "Violin Romance Come True!"

(A/N: Kudos to PrayerSenshi for coming up with the title of the headline :D)

'Amou is so dead,' he thought angrily.

"Where is Amou," he growled.

"I'm right here," said Amou.

"Listen, I know you're angry, but before you murder me in cold blood, I want to tell you what I have in mind," Amou said hastily.

Amou turned to Kaho.

"Your sister is quite the evil genius… I would never have come up with this on my own," Amou said.

Kaho looked confused for a moment, but then the truth dawned on her face.

"So THAT'S why Kazue seemed so happy yesterday after I got home," she murmured.

--FLASHBACK—

"Onee-san," called Kaho, "Where are you?"

"In here Kaho," called Kazue.

"Where?" asked Kaho.

"In the computer room you weirdo," called Kazue.

Kaho ran up the stairs and into the computer room to greet her sister.

"Onee-san!!! I found you," exclaimed Kaho happily, giving her sister a big hug.

Kazue had a big grin plastered on her face.

"Onee-san, what's happening? Why are you smiling like that," inquired Kaho.

"I'm just checking my e-mail Kaho," explained Kazue.

Kaho peeked at the screen Kazue was looking at.

You have new mail from Journalizm_iz_da_ regarding: The Two Lovebirds and the Killjoy.

"Onee-san, what's that about," inquired Kaho.

"Nande, Kaho, why don't you go do your homework," said Kazue, she grin still plastered on her face.

"Hai onee-san," said Kaho doubtfully, looking at her deranged sister.

--END OF FLASHBACK—

Kaho looked up at Amou.

"So YOU'RE _**Journalizm_iz_da_**_," exclaimed Kaho, "What was that e-mail about?"

"All Kazue told me to tell you, is that althought you are against revenge, she isn't and this is all part of her plan to get back at that idiot Mantako dude," said Amou.

Len's face instantly cleared.

"If it has anything to do with injurung Niriya either emotionally or physically, I'm in," he said immediately.

Kaho looked at her boyfriend in shock.

"Eh? Len, you're not serious, are you," asked Kaho.

"I'm dead serious Kahoko. That psychotic freak hurt you, and he won't get away with it," Len said angrily.

"I'm in too," said Aiko, "He hurt both me and Kaho, and I wanna make sure he'll never hurt anyone else ever again."

"Us too," exclaimed Mio and Nao.

"That guy needs to SUFFER," exclaimed Nao.

Kaho looked at all her friends in defeat.

"I suppose that no matter what I do, you're going to get revenge on Niriya, so if you guys are going to, why should I be left out? I want a share in the fun too," she said, "I'm in."

At this time, Ryo, Kazuki, Fuyuumi, Shimizu, and Azuma decide to walk over.

Both Ryo and Kazuki have dark clouds hanging over them (anime style), and are moping around.

Shimizu is half awake and looking at Fuyuumi dreamily, and Azuma is smiling a princely smile.

Ryo, Kazuki, and Azuma are all thinking, 'That lucky bastard made a move on Kaho before even got close to her. But if he makes her happy…'

But after that, only Azuma thought, 'Iie! I will fight for her. I will make her mine.'

"Hi Kaho-chan," said Kazuki, looking put out, and more pessimistic than Kaho before she takes a math test.

Ryo looks at Len and says, "Tsukimori, you'll regret this day if ever you hurt her."

"Don't you think I know that already," said Len coldly.

Kaho looked at Ryo and Len and stepped between them.

"Would you two stop it already? Jeez! If I didn't know you two better I'd think you were toddlers fighting over a toy," she exclaimed.

Len and Ryo looked at her and thought, 'You have no idea.'

The unfortunate Niriya chose this time to walk in and grab Kaho by the shoulders.

He spun her around and yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing? You're still mine, and yet you go around kissing other guys? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Niriya had a crazed look in his eyes as he shook her.

Kaho suddenly stiffened, and brushed Niriya's hands off her shoulders, and pushed him away from her, hard.

Niriya fell to the ground.

Kaho looked at Niriya with hatred evident in her eyes.

"Leave. Me. Alone. I never want to see you again Niriya Mantako. You hurt everyone around you by simply being here. Go away," she said heartlessly.

Kaho turned on her heel, and walked briskly away, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

Niriya got up, walked over to her, grabbed her shoulder, spun her around yet again, and said, "Are you sure this is what you want Kahoko?"

Niriya leaned down to Kaho's height, cupped his hand on her cheek, wiped her tears away with her thumb, and pressed his lips against hers.

Kaho's eyes widened in shock.

Len clenched his hands in anger and began walking over to them.

She pulled away and said, "Niriya, I am taken already, and unlike some people, I have no desire to cheat on someone I love. Goodbye Niriya."

Kaho turned and ran in the direction of the rooftop.

"BAKA! Don't you realize that you're just hurting her more," yelled Aiko.

Niriya gazed at the ground, his eyes full of remorse.

"You were a mistake," he murmured.

"Excuse me," asked Aiko.

"I said, 'You were a mistake'. We were never supposed to get together! I never loved you! I loved Kaho the whole time! You were just a distraction! Someone I could practice my kissing on! I never wanted to be with you. You were a mistake," repeated Niriya.

His words struck home.

Tears began running down Aiko's pretty face.

Her green eyes were filled with sadness.

Ryo walked up to her and wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl.

Shimizu tore his eyes away from Fuyuumi to look at Niriya with hatred.

"To you, girls may be some plaything to pass the time with, or some little treat to enjoy from time to time, but in truth, they are valuable flowers. If we treat them right, they will blossom and bloom, but if treated incorrectly, they will wither and die. You, Niriya Mantako, are an awful gardener, and you bring shame to all that hope to have successful relationships with the ones they love," said Shimizu angrily.

Ryo took his arms from around Aiko and turned to Niriya.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd leave. Now," he growled at Niriya.

Niriya's eyes widened and he took a step back.

Finally he turned towards the main office and left the group of angry teenagers behind.

Aiko dried her eyes, pulled out her compact, fixed her face, turned to Amou, and said, "Did you get all that?"

"Hai," affirmed Amou, "When we hold the welcoming concert for the Tokyo Gakkan Urayasu High School, that will be played at end. All the students that attend Niriya's old school will realize what an awful person her is, and therefore destroy his social credibility."

"What was that about," chorused a Kazuki, Ryo, Azuma, and Shimizu.

(A/N: Fuyuumi already knew about the plot to destroy Niriya and had joined in the festivities.)

"Revenge on Niriya," explained Amou.

"Count me in," chorused Kazuki and Ryo.

"I'm in too," said Shimizu sleepily, he was tired again from using too much energy on Niriya.

Suddenly the look on Ryo's face sobered.

"Tsukimori, you go find Kaho and console her, we'll take care of everything here," said Ryo.

"Hai," said Len as he turned and ran off to go find his girlfriend.


	14. Who's The New Guy?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own La Corda or any of it's characters. Do I REALLY have to put that at the top of each chapter?

(A/N: Another chappie for the readers out there! :D ENJOY!!!)

Len found Kaho sitting on the ground, her arms hugging her knees tightly,

Tears were running down her face, but Kaho wasn't crying.

Instead, she was talking to herself.

"What if Len hates me for what Niriya did? What if Len feels betrayed? Kami, what am I going to do," she cried.

Len was surprised to think that Kaho would even CONSIDER him hating her for even a second.

"When Niriya kissed me, all I could think was how much I wanted it to be Len," Kaho said, staring out to the horizon.

"I don't understand why Niriya would do that… He knows I love Len… I just hope that Len still loves me after what Niriya did," murmured Kaho sadly, "I know I said I wouldn't shed another tear for Niriya, and I'm not… These tears are for Len… I don't know if he still loves me… Maybe he even wants to break up with me…"

More tears ran down Kaho's face.

A small sob escaped her lips.

Len couldn't take it anymore.

He walked up behind Kaho, sat down, and hugged her from behind.

"Kahoko… You idiot, I could NEVER hate you… You are my everything… The reason that I wake up in the morning smiling, the reason that I am happy… The only reason that I care that Niriya kissed you is because he did it without your permission. For that I hate him with every fiber of my being."

Kaho looked at Len tearfully.

"Really Len," she asked tentatively.

"Really," he said lovingly, kissing her gently.

Len stood up and extended a hand to Kaho.

She took it and stood up as well.

Len took her by the shoulders.

Kaho winced.

Bruises had formed on her shoulders where Niriya had gripped her tightly.

Len noticed her wince and his facial expression clouded over, leaving him looking angry and full of hatred.

Kaho put her hands on either side of Len's face, said, "Len, look at me," and kissed him.

Kaho's hands moved from his cheeks to his hair, tangling her fingers in his soft blue locks.

Len's eyes widened for a bit, then he closed them, and placed his hands on her hips, walked them slowly over to the building, pushed Kaho gently against the wall, and tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

When they finally broke apart for air, they were both panting.

Their kiss had been full of passion and love, and neither could keep themselves from playing it over in their minds.

After a couple moments of silence, Len spoke up and said, "Wow."

Kaho's eyes flicked open again and gazed at his face.

Unable to control herself any longer, she grabbed the sides of his school jacket and pulled his lips down to hers once again.

She tilted her head to deepen the kiss, and Len moaned in pleasure.

When they broke away, Len looked at Kaho, his eyes full of wonder, and said, "Kahoko, you have no idea what you do to me."

Kaho was still leaning against the wall, her head resting on the wall, her eyes closed when she heard Len murmur this.

Her eyes popped open, and she looked at him in shock.

Suddenly Kaho looked into Len's golden eyes, smiled and said, "Now you know how I feel every time I look at you."

'Oh crap, did I really just say that,' Kaho thought nervously.

Kaho pulled Len into another kiss, but broke it off in the middle.

When Len looked at her with confusion in his eyes, she simply smiled sweetly, and said, "Just so you'll still want more later."

She stood up on her toes, leaned in, kissed his cheek, and walked through the door, heading to her next class, leaving Len looking dumbfounded on the rooftop.

'When did Kaho ever become so seductive,' he thought.

*************

Kaho had just finished first period, and was walking to ENS (a fancy way of saying PE) with Mio and Nao, when someone swooped in and hugged her from behind.

Kaho gave a little squeal and twisted to see who was behind her when she saw the blue hair.

Kaho giggled and said, "Len, don't do that, you know I'm ticklish."

The guy looked up, flipped his blue hair that was just a shade deeper than Len's, gazed at Kaho with his deep dark brown eyes for a moment, and said, "I know you're ticklish Kaho, but who's this Len?"

Kaho recognized the guy and gasped.

"What are you doing here," she asked, her eyes wide in shock, but in a happy tone.

"I transferred here baka… After Niriya transferred here, I figured that I couldn't trust Niriya to be kind to you, so I transferred here to look after you," said the mystery guy.

Mio and Nao had just been looking at the proceedings in confusion so far.

Now they said, "Kaho-chan, who is this guy?"

Kaho blushed at herself for forgetting her manners and said, "This is Mio and Nao, my best friends here at Seiso, Mio, Nao, this is…"

(A/N: CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You'll have to wait to find out who the HOT new guy is!!! :P Sorry! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Bye guys! ~Franfran)


	15. Accidents Happen

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda or any of the people in it... :(

(A/N: Sorry for the cliffie you guys!!! here's a new chappie! :D)

"...Kazuo... He was best friends with Niriya, until Niriya started spouting lies about me... Now he's just pretending to be friends with Niriya so that he can keep an eye on what that idiot is doing," Kaho said.

Mio and Nao looked at Kazuo suspiciously.

They turned to face each other and began whispering to one another.

"Do you think we can trust him," murmured Mio.

"Well, Kaho-chan seems to trust him, and he seems to be on her side in the Niriya crisis, so i suppose we can trust him," mumbled Nao.

They nodded to one another and turned to Kazuo and said, "Welcome to Seiso Kazuo-kun."

Nao looked at his uniform and said, "You're in General Ed, right?"

Kazuo nodded and turned to Kaho again.

"My father is friends with the principal, so he arranged for me to have all my classes with you," said Kazuo.

"EH?!?!?!?!?! Kazuo-kun! Ypu don't have to," exclaimed Kaho.

"But I want to Kaho-chan... I need to make sure that no matter what Niriya does, you'll be okay," said Kazuo, affectionately ruffling Kaho's hair.

"KAZUO-KUN!!!! Stop messing up my hair! It took me FOREVER to get it that neat," exclaimed Kaho unhappily, trying unsuccessfully to get her hair to lie flat.

Kazuo smiled, making the surrounding girls squeal...

Hr hugged Kaho around her waist, picked her up, and sat her down on a table that chanced to be nearby.

Mio and Nao were still standing in the same place, about 20 feet away, looking shocked at what Kazuo just did to Kaho.

Kazuo looked at Kaho seriously and said, "What has Niriya been up to theses past few days?"

Kaho turned to her binder and pulled out a dvd copy of the videos and recordings that Amou had taken.

"Here," she said, "I have another copy, but if you want to know what's happened, just look at that. It explains everything... Now I have to go before I'm late for ENS, okay onii-san?"

(A/N: Kaho considers Kazuo to be her older brother, and Kazuo considers Kaho to be his younger sister... But no one knows that other than Kazuo and Kaho...)

"Arigatoo Kaho-chan," said Kazuo, leaning in to give Kaho a kiss on the cheek.

Mio, Nao, and Kazuo's already assembled 'fan club' saw this, and nearly fainted.

After Kazuo did that, Kaho threw her arms around him, and kissed him on the cheek as well.

"Have fun at school onii-san," she whispered into Kazuo's ear.

Kaho hugged him tightly, and then let go, jumping off the table onto the ground, heading over to the locker rooms.

Kazuo's eyes followed Kaho, and a small smile crossed his face, until an incredulous, but cold voice was heard behind him.

"Kazuo-sama? What are you doing here," asked Len.

Kazuo turned around to see his cousin standing right behind him.

"Len-kun," he said in surprise, "I didn't know that you went here. I transferred here for the sake of an old friend that needed help... I'll introduce you to her later... Right now, I have to watch this."

Kazuo Hikotu held up the dvd that Kaho had given him and began walking away from his astounded cousin.

"Ja ne Len-kun," he said, raising a hand in farewell without turning around.

Len was still standing there, dumbfounded, when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Len was surprised to see Mio and Nao looking expectantly at him.

"Nani," he asked impatiently.

"You know Kazuo-kun," asked Nao incredulously.

"Hai," said Len, looking extremely annoyed, "He's my cousin... My mom's sister's son. Kazuo Hikotu."

Mio and Nao looked at each other with signs of surprise on their faces.

Nao thought, 'Oh crap... What are we gonna do? Kaho's cheating on Len with his cousin...'

(A/N: I thought that i should repeat this again... Kaho and Kazuo only have brotherly and sisterly love for one another... nothing more... But, the others don't know that, so they make the wrong assumptions...)

Mio thought, 'I don't know... Although it seemed like Kaho-chan was cheating on Tsukimori-kun, she didn't look at Kazuo-kun the same way she looks as Tsukimori-kun.. Hmmm... I'll ask her about it later...'

Len just stood there impatiently, waiting for the girls to say something that indicated the need for him to still be there...

'I want to introduce Kaho to Itoko-san already so she won't get confused,' he thought anxiously.

Finally, when no sound of acknowledgement came from the girls, he said coldly, "If you two no longer need my assistance, i shall take my leave now."

They looked at him and nodded mutely, still mulling over the thought of Kaho and Kazuo together.

"Ja ne Tsukimori-kun," said Mio, remembering her manners.

Nao just nodded in Len's direction, not really caring about her manners.

Len began walking back to the music building while brooding over Kazuo's sudden entrance into his life.

'I wonder who itoko-san transferred here for,' he thought, 'Anyway, i must introduce Kaho to itoko-san soon before she mistakes him for me.'

Len walked into his Music Theory class and once again immersed himself in music, and fenced himself away from the rest of the world, only paying attention to the teacher, and his textbook.

(A/N: Itoko means cousin)

*************

Kaho was back in the locker rooms, changing out of her PE clothes...

ENS had just ended, and Kaho was getting ready for her lesson on the rooftop with Len...

She had gotten into the locker rooms late because the teacher had forgotten the time and had been lecturing them about the importance of health.

Kaho flung her uniform on, and decided to leave her hair up in a ponytail.

She grabbed her violin case and her binder and rushed out of the locker rooms, running to her locker to grab her lunch.

Once she arrived at her locker, she hurreidly put her stuff down, turned the dial to her combination, opened her locker, grabbed her bento (lunch), closed her locker, grabbed her stuff up off the ground, and ran to the music building.

Finally, she arrived up at the rooftop, but, for the first time ever, Len was late.

Kaho merely shrugged and thought to herself, 'everyone's late once in a while,' and began setting up her stuff...

Kaho took out her music stand, pulled her violin out of its case, grabbed her bow, took a deep breath, placed her bow on the violin's strings, and began playing the first measures of Ave Maria.

Memories of her and Len flashed through her mind as Kaho played her favorite song.

She remembered their first kiss, the concours, the way they first met, Kaho watching Len perform along with his mother, and more...

After the last measure had been played, Kaho relaxed her arms, lowered them, and let out a deep breath.

Suddenly, the sound of clapping came from behind her.

Kaho's eyes shot open, and she quickly turned around, only to see Kazuo gazing at her with pride.

"You never told me you could play the violin, Kaho-chan," he teased.

"O-onii-san," she exclaimed, "I didn't know you were sitting there! Gomen! My playing's not very good, but I'm trying my hardest, and i practice in my spare time."

Kazuo stood up and walked over to Kaho.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Kaho-chan, It was good..."

Kazuo then gave her a big hug, just in time for Len to come up the stairs, and through the door, and see them hugging.

Len dropped his binder in shock.

'W-what is Kahoko doing with Itoko-san,' he thought.

'Surely she couldn't think that he is me! I know that we look alike, but his hair is a shade darker than mine, he's an inch taller, he's a couple months older, and his voice is deeper,' he thought.

Upon hearing the sound of Len's binder dropping, Kazuo and Kaho looked up, seeing the dumbstruck Len standing in the doorway.

Kazuo and Kaho looked at heach other, then back at Len, and broke apart.

Kaho opened her mouth to explain to Len what they had been doing.

Len saw the guilty look on Kaho's face and misinterpreted it to be something else.

'So that's it,' Len thought sadly, 'Kahoko was cheating on me... All this time, i was just a rebound guy for her, and now she's fallen for my cousin.'

Len shook his head.

"Kaho, I don't need an explanation. I know that I'm just your rebound boyfriend. I understand that you didn't really love me in the first place. I'm sorry for dumping all my affections on you," said Len sadly, looking at the ground.

Len bent down, picked up his binder, turned around, walked through the doorway, and began walking down the stairs.

Kaho ran after Len, determined to catch him and explain exactly what was going on.

By this time, Len had already reached the bottom of the stairs, and was waking swiftly away.

Kaho began running down the stairs, taking them two at a time (which is very dangerous), when a mouse scurried across the step Kaho was about to land on.

Kaho shrieked, causing Len to turn around and see Kaho twist and try to change her direction, and keep from stepping on the mouse.

Kaho didn't step in the right place, and the only place that her foot came in contact with was air.

Kaho began falling down the stairs.

Despite Len's feeling of betrayal, he still rushed to catch Kaho before she hit the ground.

Len wasn't fast enough.

Kaho fell to the ground seconds before Len got to her.

Kaho cracked her head against the ground, hard.

Kazuo had rushed down the stairs after Kaho, hoping to explain to his cousin exactly what happened.

He too saw Kaho's spill down the stairs.

Kaho looked up weakly at Kazuo and said, "Onii-san, please explain to Len what happened."

Kazuo looked at her weakly and said, "Hai Kaho-chan, but first, let's get you to the health office."

Kaho started to nod weakly, but her eyes rolled back into her head, just after she said, "Len, ashiteru."

(A/N: Ashiteru translates into i love you.)

Len cupped his hand on the back of her head and felt something warm and wet.

He pulled back and stared at his hand in horror as he saw the crimson liquid seeping out from Kaho's head.

Kazuo saw the blood on Len's hand and immediately picked Kaho up and began walking to the office.

"Len," he said sternly, "I'll explain everything later, but first, run ahead and get help."

Len nodded and took off in search of help.

The courtyard was crowded with students, since it was lunchtime, and no teachers were in immediate sight.

But all len could think was, 'Kahoko, my precious Kahoko, stay with me. 'll never doubt you again, just stay with me.'

Tears began running down his face, and he shook his head, both to shake the tears off his face, and to try to clear his mind.

Several students noticed this, and the whole school grew quiet except for a couple murmurs, which were other students aksing one another what could make Len react like that.

Len spotted Kanazawa and ran over, yelling, "Kaho is injured, get the nurse."

Upon hearing that, Ryo and Kazuki ran up immediately, offering their help.

Kanazawa understood Len, and he pulled out his cell phone, paging the nurse, telling her to come to the music building right away, because a student was hurt.

"Tsukimori,what happened," asked Kanazawa.

"Come with me," Len said, bringing Kanazawa to Kaho.

"Oh shit," said Kanazawa, when he saw Kaho.

He immediately walked over to Kazuo and began taking the limp Kaho's pulse.

(Kaho was still in Kazuo's arms)

After mutterign a couple curse words under his breath, kanazawa whipped out his cell phone again and dialed 911.

"Operator," the voice in the cell phone said.

"Send over an ambulance to Seiso Gakuen Academy immediately. One of our students need to go to the emergency room immediately," Kanazawa said quickly.

"Will do, we are sending over an ambulance right now, get your student on a stretcher and bring them to the front of the school," said the operator.

"Hai," said Kanazawa, "Arigatoo."

He hung up, and looked over at Ryo and Kazuki.

They had heard the operator say stretcher, and happened to be right next to a Health class, so they grabbed a stretcher from inside a supply closet, and placed Kaho on there.

At first, they had looked at Kazuo and Len and wondered what the heck had happened, because they looked almost exactly the same, but shook their heads of the notion, because Kaho was lying on a stretcher, unconscious, and barely breathing.

Hihara and Ryo picked up either side of the stretcher and began carrying Kaho to the front of the school, through the crowed courtyard.

Once the other students saw Kaho, the Gen Ed student from the concours on a stratcher, the rumors and talking finally began.

But no one in Kaho's 'rescue' team bothered to correct the foolish students.

Their main priority was to get Kaho out to the front of the school.

Amou followed them, making sure none of the other students got too close to Kaho, or kept the boys from their task.

Once they got to the fron of the school the ambulance roared to a haly, and tha paramedics ran out of the back, picking Kaho's stretcher up and placing it in the ambulance.

Len and Amou were chosen to ride in the ambulance with Kaho while the others would follow in Kanazawa's car.

Kaho opened her eyes for a moment, and said, "Len, gomen."

Kaho herself was resting, lost in a sea of blackness.

Len took ahold of her hand, kissed her forehead and said, "I love you too Kahoko, don't leave me."

(A/N: CLIFFIE!!!!! Wait until the next chappie to see what happens! Sorry the chapter sucks so much... I had to type this as fast as possible... If i spelled anything wrong, or my grammar is incorrect, please pardon the mistake...)


	16. Secrets Kept and Shared

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda or any of the people in it... :(

(A/N: Sorry for the cliffie you guys!!! here's a new chappie! :D)

Kanazawa, Kazuo, Hihara, Ryo, Mio, Nao, Aiko, Kaji, Azuma, Fuyuumi, and Shimizu were all in the parking lot, looking at a SUV.

Azuma looked at Kanazawa questioningly and said, "Sensei, is this your vehicle?"

Kanazawa flushed, put his hand behind his head, and said, "Iie, this is Professor Suzute's vehicle... He heard about what happened to Hino and immediately offered his car. The other students that want to come are getting in the buses as we speak."

Everyone nodded to show that they understood what Kanazawa was saying.

Kanazawa walked around the side of the SUV and got in the driver's seat to start the car.

Suddenly Ryo turned to Kazuo and said, "Please don't tell me that you're Tsukimori's twin brother."

Kazuo looked at him blankly and said, "Why don't I tell you everything in the car, alright?"

Again, everyone nodded.

Kanazawa opened one of the windows and said, "Let's go already kids, Kaho's in the hospital!!!"

Once everyone remembered the cruel happenings of earlier that day, they rushed into the SUV, wanting to get to Kaho as soon as possible.

Azuma sat in the front, Mio, Nao, Aiko, and Fuyuumi sat in the middle row, and Shimizu, Kazuo, Kaji, Hihara, and Ryo sat in the back, all squished in.

As soon as they were all seated, Kanazawa backed out of the parking lot, and speeded out the driveway of the school.

Kaji looked at the blue-haired dude that was sitting next to him and said, "Okay, we're all in the car. Now what's the deal with you, Kaho, and Tsukimori?"

Kazuo sighed.

"Are you sure you all want to know," he asked.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed everyone except for Kanazawa, Azuma, and Fuyuumi.

'Crap... I guess I have to tell them then...' thought Kazuo.

"Fine then," said Kazuo, "Here."

"Kaho and I go way back... Before she went to Seiso, she attended the Tokyo Gakkan Urayasu High School. We've attended the same schools since kindergarten. After the first semester as a freshman at Gakkan Urayasu, she transferred here," said Kazuo

(A/N: I don't know if they have kindergarten in Japan, but oh well)

Ryo interrupted Kazuo to say, "Why did she transfer here in the first place?"

Kazuo's face clouded over as he said, "Niriya had started to say things about her. Like how he only liked her body, not her personality, and how she got all emo when he broke up with her the first time."

Mio ad Nao looked at Kazuo, then at each other, and thought, "Does he know? Did Kaho tell him why she used to act like that?'

Kaji looked at Kazuo and said, "Wait, he broke up with her before? Why?"

Kazuo said, "He told her it was because his parents disliked her, and they told him to break up with him. But the truth of the matter was that he simply got tired of having her as his girlfriend. She saw that, and she asked him the real reason why he broke up with her. He said, 'I don't love you anymore, my heart belongs to someone else.' After that, she was heart broken. Two terrible things had occered to her at once."

Kazuki looked up at Kazuo and said, "Wait... TWO things??? What two things?"

Kazuo looked at Mio and Nao, and silently they nodded to him.

Mio said, "I think Kaho would want you all to know the truth..."

Then she turned to Kazuo and said, "She's kept this a secret from them ever since she got here... She told me and Nao though... I think it would be alright for you to tell them, because she said that she was going to tell them anyway."

"Wait, what are we talking about here?!?!?!?!?! Kaho-chan kept a secret from us??? Is she okay??? What happened," Kazuki exclaimed.

"Hihara, I think he's about to tell us. Stop being so annoying and shut up," said Azuma.

'Oh shit, did i just say that,' thought Azuma.

Kaho's accident had affected Azuma so deeply that he had begun losing his control over himself.

Everyone stared at Azuma.

Then Kazuki smiled and said, "I get it now! Good job Yunoki! That was a wonderful impression of Tsukimori-kun!"

Realizing that this was his way out, Azuma smiled graciously and said, "Arigatoo Hihara, I have been working on it."

Kazuo just looked at Azuma and Hihara oddly and wondered what the hell was wrong with them...

"During Kaho's freshman year, there was an exclusive, freshman only party at Gakkan High, and she had attended. She thought that Niriya wouldn't be attending, because he hadn't asked her to the dance, so she had decided to go with me, as a friend, you guys don't need to glare at me that way, jeez. We were sitting outside on a bench just looking at the stars when she asked me if we could go on a walk around the garden. Of course, i obliged. We had just started walking when we saw a couple kissing. Of course, Kaho tugged on my sleeve and motioned that we should leave. She had cast a last glance at the occupied couple when she realized that the people kissing were her best friend, Asami Kiremi, and Niriya, who was still her boyfriend.

Kaho looked at them a while longer, confirming that the two people were indeed her best friend and her boyfriend.

'Niriya-kun? Asami-chan,' she asked in a strangled voice.

Niriya turned and saw her and said, 'What do you want? Can't you see we're busy?'

Kaho stepped out of the shadows and said, 'It's me Niriya. Kaho. What are you doing?'

Asami smirked at Kaho and said, 'He's kissing me you idiot. Can't you see he never loved you in the first place? God, you really are dense.'

Kaho looked at Niriya with tears brimming in her eyes and said, 'Niriya, why? Why did you do this to me?'

Asami stepped closer to Kaho and said, 'Go away, bitch. His heart belongs to someone else now.'

Asami raised her hand and slapped Kaho on the cheek, hard.

Kaho turned on her heel and ran to the front of the school, sobbing, leaving Asami smirking after her.

I stepped forward and looked at Niriya and said, 'Niriya, why would you do that to Kaho? You know she loves you with all her heart, but you did tis to her... Why?'

Niriya looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

'Kazuo, dude, i thought you knew. Didn't i tell you that i only asked her out because she has a hot body? Well, i guess her body wasn't enough for me anymore... I needed something more,' Niriya said calmly.

At that point, i just shook my head and walked away.

Sadly, i had just realized that Niriya wasn't the guy for Kaho.

I ran to the front of the school, determined to find Kaho.

She was on her cell, calling her parents.

When i got to her, she was saying, 'Okaa-san, otoo-san, can you come pick me up?'

I heard her parents say yes, there were coming, and they would be there in a couple minutes.

I stood there with Kaho and gave her a hug.

She cried into my jacket.

I walked her over to a bench in front of the school and placed an arm around her shoulders.

'It's okay,' I told her, 'We'll sort this out tomorrow. I'll come over and we'll talk about it.'

She hugged me again and nodded into my jacket.

We waited in front of the school for hours.

Finally, at three in the morning, I offered to drive her home.

She nodded sleepily, already half asleep.

We got into my car, and I started the car, and began driving her home.

When we were already halfway to her house, we were stopped at an intersection.

Apparently there had been an accident.

I gently woke Kaho up and told her that i would be getting out of the car to check out the accident.

She insisted on coming with me.

I figured that she wouldn't shut up unless I let her come, so i opened her door and let her out.

We walked to the scene of the accident together.

I remember Kaho murmuring, 'That car looks familiar.'

I immediately recognized the car as her family's because her parents drover her to school in that every day.

'Oh shit,' I said, realizing who had been in the accident.

Her eyes widened in comprehension as she ran towards the crushed form of her parents' silver SUV.

'Otoosan! Okaa-san!!!!!' she screamed.

The paramedics stopped her from coming any closer to the car.

Firefighters were working on getting her parents out of the car.

'They're alive! But just barely,' they said, 'They're responding to your calls, keep calling them.'

The paramedics still held on to Kaho, but they let her scream for her parents.

Finally, when the firefighters had gotten Kaho's bloody and battered parents out of the car and onto stretchers, they allowed Kaho to come close.

Their stretchers were close together, and her parents were holding each others' hand.

Kaho ran up to them, and her father said weakly, 'How was the party Kaho-chan.'

Kaho's tears didn't relent.

'Otoo-san... Okaa-san... This is my fault... I called you and asked you to come pick me up... Gomenasai,' she sobbed.

Kaho's parents reached out their free hands and took ahold of both of Kaho's hands.

They asked Kaho to call me over.

'Kazuo-kun, we recognize that you're like an older brother to Kaho. Please take care of her and see that she is as happy as possible,' said Kaho's dad.

'I promise, Otoo-san,' i said to Kaho's dad.

By then tears had started to run down my face.

Her father motioned for Kaho to go away, pulled my ear down, inches away from his mouth ann said, 'We left them money, just in case this ever happened to us... It's in (insert bank name here) in the safety deposit box number 1053, and the key to get it is in the cookie jar.'

With that, he let go of my ear, and motioned Kaho back over.

'Tell Kazue that we love her, and that she can open the letter we gave her on her 15th birthday now. Tell your Onii-san that he can open the letter we gave him on his birthday. And we have a letter for you too... It's in the jewelry box. In the second drawer,' said her dad, his voice growing weaker with every breath.

'IIE!!! OTOO-SAN!!!!! OKAA-SAN!!!! DON'T GO!!!!,' cried Kaho.

I hugged her again.

She fought against me, trying to get to her parents.

"We love you Kaho-chan...' whispered her parents.

After that, they passed away peacefully...

When Kaho went to school on the next Monday, she had cut marks on her arms.

A month after her parents passed away, she transferred here, to get away from all of the memories the old school carried...

Ever since i made that promise to her parents, I have played the older brother role for Kaho, while her biological brother is studying in America," finished Kazuo.

Kanazawa finally spoke and said, "We're here... Everyone out..."

Everyone was dumbstruck by what Kazuo had just told them...

"K-kaho-chan's parents passed away," stuttered Kazuki...

'Why didn't she tell us,' thought Ryo.

Kazuo looked at them all again.

"I know you're probably wondering why she didn't tell you... It's because she wanted to have a new start at Seiso, where no one knew her... When Niriya showed up, it threw her whole life out of whack... So don't hate her, okay," Kazuo said.

Azuma spoke up, "We could never hate Hino-san. Although we have our differences with her, she is our friend, and friends stick together."

Kazu nodded.

Kanazawa interrupted their conversation by saying, "Shall we go in now? I don't want to be caught amidst the rest of the students that will be coming here to visit her."

Everyone nodded and walked in through the sliding doors of the hospital.


	17. Something to Tell :D

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda or any of the people in it... :(

(A/N: Sorry for the cliffie you guys!!! here's a new chappie! :D)

Len and Amou walked into the Emergency room with the attendants and Kaho being rolled along on the stretcher's support system.

"Are you guys family," asked one of the attendants, seeming reluctant to let Amou and Len through...

Amou spoke up, "I'm her sister, and this is our cousin... Will you please let us in now?"

"Fine," the attendant said snarkily, "Just don't mess with any of the equipment."

"Whatever," said Amou, "C'mon Len."

She grabbed Len's wrist and began pulling him into the ER.

As soon as they got to Kaho's bed, Len immediately grabbed one of the nearby chairs and dragged it over by Kaho's bed.

He took ahold of her hand, used his free hand to trace her cheek, and said, "Ashiteru Kahoko... Don't leave me... Ashiteru... I'm sorry that I misunderstood your actions... Ashiteru..."

CLICK

He looked at Amou, holding her camera up, taking pictures of Len holding Kaho's hand and tracing her face.

Len glared at Amou until she put down her camera with a guilty look on her face...

"Sorry," she said.

Len glared at her more...

"Okay, okay, I'm not sorry, but still... Later on, you guys are gonna thank me for all these cute pictures," protested Amou.

Len rolled his eyes.

(A/N: SORRY! I know it's OOC for him... And i know that the story is getting crappy in context... :( SORRY!!!!)

Suddenly, Kaho's eyes fluttered open.

Her eyes met Len's and she stuttered, "Len? Are you mad at me?"

Len turned to Kaho in shock.

"Kahoko," he exclaimed as he hugged Kaho.

"Len, are you mad at me," Kaho repeated worreidly.

Len released Kaho and looked at her sternly.

"Kahoko Hino, first of all, you should know that i am furious with you right now," said Len, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Eh? Len! Don't tease me like that! I'm injured you know," protested Kaho.

As soon as he heard the word 'injured', Len's facial expression deteriorated.

"Why did you run after me Kahoko? You know that you could have talked to me later, yet you ran after me... Why? Why you have to go and get yourself injured," Len asked sadly.

Len stood up and began to walk away, muttering bitterly, "Why am I here anyway? Kazuo's the one she loves, not me... He's the one that was hugging her..."

Kaho heard him say that, and grabbed his hand as he started walking away.

He turned around, a pained look in his eyes.

"Why do you still want me here Kahoko," he asked, "KAzuo's the one you love... Not me..."

Kaho looked at him, "Len, you're right, I do love Kazuo..."

Len recoiled in shock.

"I see," he said sadly.

"Wait Len!," exclaimed Kaho, "You didn't let me finish!"

Len turned around, hurt showing in his eyes.

"I don't think i have anything else to say to you," Len said.

"But i have something to say to you," exclaimed Kaho, "Len, please listen, you don't even have to talk to me, just listen."

Reluctantly, Len sat down by Kaho again and said, "Please continue, and ensure that this isn't a waste of my time."

Len was using his cold unfeeling voice again.

Kaho shuddered at the sound.

"Len you're right... I do love Kazuo... But as a brother... My family had a terrible accident when I was just starting high school at Gakkan High, so i transferred into Seiso to get away from the memories... Ever since the accident, Kazuo-kun has been with me the whole time... He's helped me with almost everything," said Kaho quickly.

Len looked at her suspiciously.

"No one mentioned anything about a family accident," Len said coldly...

At this point, Kaho's eyes were brimming with tears that threatened to spill at any moment.

Her hair hung over her eyes as she said, "The accident was my fault... I was at a dance, and i discovered Niriya kissing my best friend... I felt hurt and deceived and i called my parents to come pick me up.

Kazuo waited with me to make sure i got home safely. After a couple hours of waiting for them, and they didn't come, Kazuo offered to give me a ride home.

I accepted, and got in his car... When we were about halfway to my house, we were forced to a stop because of an accident that had occured..."

Kaho turned her head to the side, not wanting Len to see the tears running down her face.

Len put his hand to Kaho's cheek to turn her face back to him.

Suddenly he pulled his hand back, surprised to feel her tears.

He looked from his hand to her eyes, overflowing with tears.

"Kaho," he said gently, pulling her sitting form close.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"I'm an idiot for thinking that you'd cheat on me... I'm so sorry... This is my fault... I should have asked you about it," a tear ran down Len's face.

Suddenly, a nurse walked in, and asked, "Young lady, you have a group of friends waiting outside to see you. Shall i send them in or do you wish for me to send them away?"

Len let go of Kaho, and turned to the nurse.

"Send them away," he said, "Can't you see she's much too tired and stressed to see anyone else?"

Kaho placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"Iie Len, they've come all this way, so I might as well let them know that I am all right," she said.

Len looked at her sternly.

"You need your rest. You won't get any better if you don't sleep," he scolded.

Kaho lay down.

"Here," she said stubbornly, "I'm resting..."

She turned to the nurse.

"Could you please sent them in now," she asked.

The nurse looked from Kaho to Len.

She shook her head and walked out to call the rest of the group in.

Len looked at Kaho and said, "You are so STUBBORN."

Kaho smiled and said, "I love you too Len."

Len leaned and kissed her forehead.

A couple moments later, a knock was heard on the door.

"Kaho-chan," exclaimed Kazuki, "Are you alright? Wait! Forget i said that! Of course you're not alright! You're in the hospital! What happened to you? Are you feeling any better? When are they going to let you out? Can you still play the violin? Are you sleeping with your eyes open? Hello? Kaho-chan? KAHO-CHAN? KAHO-CHAN!?!?!?!?!?!?! GUYS!!! I THINK KAHO-CHAN'S DEAD!!!! COME HERE!!!! LOOK!!!!!!!"

Kaho giggled.

"Hihara-kun, of course I'm alright... I fell down a flight of stairs, so I'm a little sore, but other than that I'm fine... (At this, Len flushed a little and thought, 'You fell down a flight of stairs because of me.. It's my fault you're in here... Please hurry and get better Kahoko.') Even though I've only been here a couple of hours I feel a lot better... I don't know when they're going to let me out, but until then I'll call you guys as much as I can. I don't know if I can still play the violin (Everybody winced at that comment, especially Kazuo), I'm not sleeping with my eyes open, and i think you know the answer to that last question," finished Kaho breathlessly.

Len was still sitting by Kaho looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Take it easy, I don't want you to overexert yourself," he murmured while tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Kaho smiled and said, "Len."

She raised her hand to touch his cheek, and when he was least expecting her to, she pinched it.

"Etai," he exclaimed, "What was that for?"

"You're being too concerned... It's not your fault.. I should have told you sooner... So stop worrying, okay," she said.

Len nodded weakly..

Kaho smiled, but suddenly she fainted.

(What happens next? REALLY SORRY FOR THE SHORT UPDATE!!! Uhm... put a review if you have suggestions for story twists... :P Thanks for reading!!!!)


	18. Rest, Recuperation, and Retards

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda or any of the people in it... :(

(A/N: Sorry for the cliffie you guys!!! here's a new chappie! :D)

Kaho's eyes fluttered open...

She awoke to see Len's worried face over hers.

"Len," she said groggily, "What's wrong?"

Kaho put her hand up to Len's face to cup his cheek.

A single tear ran down his cheek.

Kaho wiped it away with her thumb.

Suddenly Len hugged her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he whispered in her ear.

Kaho nodded, wondering why Len was so worried.

Suddenly she remembered everything.

'Len caught me hugging Kazuo-kun on the rooftop. I chased him down the stairs, but tripped... I'm in the hospital... I told Len everything... He still loves me," she thought.

Suddenly Kanazawa coughed to let the couple know they were still there.

Len let go of Kaho and stood up abruptly, blushing slightly for showing his softer side to his schoolmates.

Kazuki looked like a young child that had dropped his cookie.

'I never thought losing her would hurt this much,' he thought sadly.

He shook his head an plastered a grin on his face.

He walked up to Kaho and said, "I'm glad you're okay Kaho-chan!"

Ryo walked up to Kaho's bedside and said, "There's a horde of our schoolmates outside the building that want to check on you... I just thought you should be warned beforehand."

Just as Kaho opened her mouth to reply to Ryo, Amou walked in and announced, "Kaho, I just talked to your doctor and she says that you're fine and that you only suffer minor bruising. You can get dressed and they'll let you out now."

Everyone stared at Amou in shock.

"When did you get here," inquired Kanazawa.

"I rode in the ambulance with Len and Kaho," she stated simply.

"Aww man! I wanted to ride in the ambulance," said Kazuki.

Everyone heard hm say that and stared at him like he was crazy.

He looked at them blankly and said, "What? I've always wanted to ride in an ambulance."

Amou just shook her head and said, "Okay, all you guys need to go... Kaho-chan here needs to get dressed... Mio, Nao, Aiko, and I will help her..."

The boys nodded sheepishly and walked out the door just as the nurse walked in the door.

"I'm here to take out your IV," she said, "After that, you're free to go."

Kaho nodded.

The nurse walked over to her bedside, gently took off the tape that held the IV in place, and gently slid the IV out.

Meanwhile, Kaho had been talking to Mio and Nao, and had been facing away from the nurse.

Suddenly she turned to the nurse and said, "It's out already? I thought it would hurt more... I guess I was wrong."

The nurse simply smiled and said, "Get well soon."

Kaho nodded and said, "Arigatoo."

The nurse nodded and walked out the door.

Mio and Nao were standing there looking slightly sickened, and Amou looked annoyed.

"Nani," asked Kaho.

"That was so DISGUSTING," exclaimed Mio.

Nao nodded in agreement.

Amou shook her head.

"You guys are wussies," she said.

She picked up the bag that she brought with her.

"Here are your clothes Kaho-chan," she said, "I got them out of your locker."

(A/N: Kaho keeps an extra uniform in her locker just in case she spills something on herself.)

Kaho blushed.

"Arigatoo, Amou-chan," she said.

"No problem, I ran over to get them as soon as I saw you on a stretcher," Amou explained.

Kaho nodded.

*************

As soon as Kaho finished getting dressed, (A/N: I didn't really want to get into details about that...) she walked outside the room, where a wheelchair was waiting for her.

She looked at it questioningly.

Kazuki said, "Hospital policy... Luckily, since Kaji's grandfather owns this hospital, we were allowed to be the ones to cart you out."

Ryo was standing behind the wheelchair, his hands on the handles.

Kaji, Kazui, Kazuo and Len were glaring at him.

Ryo, completely unaware of this, gestured to the wheelchair, beckoning for Kaho to sit down.

Kaho sat down awkwardly.

As soon as she was seated properly, and was a little comfy (A/N: Remember, she fell down a flight of stairs and has TONS of bruises, so she's gotta be at least a LITTLE uncomfortable.), Ryo began pushing her towards the exit.

Kazuki was running ahead to make sure that none of their schoolmates were there to bombard Kaho, and everyone else was surrounding Kaho in a protective huddle, leaving just enough space for Ryo to maneuver the wheelchair safely.

Suddenly, Kazuki came sprinting back.

"Go the other way," he exclaimed, "They're coming!!!!"

Kanazawa broke away from the huddle, heading towards the horde of Kaho's schoolmates.

"Head through the back door, I'll meet you guys in the parking lot," he yelled over his shoulder.

"Hai," exclaimed Kazuki, "Let's go."

Kazuki ran towards the back entrance to the hospital, everyone racing after him, Ryo running and pushing Kaho at the same time.

'It's a good thing these wheelchairs have brakes,' thought Ryo.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!" screamed Kaho, gripping the armrests.

Suddenly, a little kid ran through the hall, right in front of them.

"Tsuchira-kun! Watch out," screamed Kaho.

Ryo swerved wildly, avoiding the little boy, and bursting through the the huge double doors that provided the back exit.

Outside, Kazuki, Kaji, Kazuo, Mio, Nao, Aiko, Amou, Azuma, Len, Shimizu, Fuyuumi, and Ryo, were panting like crazy.

Kaho was just sitting in the wheelchair, stunned silent.

Suddenly, Ryo laughed breathlessly and said, "Let's never do that again."

Everyone smiled and nodded.

Kazuo looked at Kaho worriedly.

"Kaho-chan, are you alright," he asked, then turned to Len after Kaho nodded and said, "I'm sorry for the misleading gestures Len-kun. Kaho and I are nothing more than friends."

Len nodded to Kazuo, and smiled a little, just a little, and said, "That doesn't matter now Kazuo-sama. All that matters is that Kaho-san is alive and well."

Len said the last sentence so tenderly, that Kaho blushed beet red when she heard Len say her name.

Len walked over to Kaho, who was still sitting in the wheelchair, helped her up, placed her arm around his shoulders, and his hand around her waist and said, "Let's head over to the van, Sensei should have the car ready by now."

Kaho winced when she first stood up and said, "Hai Len, Let's go."

*************

Everyone stood stock still.

Kanazawa came around the vehicle and said, "What??? These were extremely common in the 80s."

Ryo looked from Kanazawa to the neon pink, blue, and green trailer.

"Is it safe," he asked tentatively.

"One hundred percent," answered Kanazawa, "At least by my standards."

"That's what i was afraid of," muttered Ryo.

The screams of other students looking for Kaho were echoing in the distance, coming closer and closer.

Len looked at Kaho, and, once recognizing the pain she was in, lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the door of the trailer.

He turned and looked at Kanazawa expectantly.

"Are you going to open the door or are we just going to wait until we get trampled my the rest of Seiso," he asked coldly.

At this point, everyone was dumbstruck at Len's sudden show of strength.

'I never knew Tsukimori-kun was that strong,' thought Amou.

Kaho was blushing like crazy again, and was in a complete and total state of bliss.

'Len is carrying me," she thought happily, 'Oh crap. He's carrying me. What if he thinks I'm heavy? Or fat? Or my legs are to flabby? Or my butt is too big? Or my stomach is too squishy??? AHHHHHHH!!!!!'

Kaho screamed mentally several times while Kanazawa opened the lock on the trailer door.

Len climbed up the stairs into the trailer, took off his shoes on the hot pink "WELCOME DUDE" mat by the stairs.

He walked over to the nearest fuzzy, bright green faux fur couch, and carefully set Kaho down.

Kazuki climbed in last after everyone else.

"Whose trailer is this," he asked, staring in awe at all the bright colors and lava lamps and peace signs.

"This was the principal's trailer," said Kanazawa, "He's lending it to us so we can get back to school safely."

"This was headmaster-san's home before," asked Amou, whilst taking pictures with her Polaroid (she was still out of film).

"Hai," said Kanazawa, climbing into the driver's seat.

"Now, everyone, grab a seat and we'll be going," he said.

Mio and Nao decided to sit comfortably on the bright purple and bark blue carpet.

Aiko decided to sit next to Ryo on a two seater couch with guitars embroidered all over it.

Azuma was sitting in the passenger's seat, next to Kanazawa in a seat that was the perfect shade to match his hair and had the word "groovy" emblazoned all across it in large green letters.

Len was seated next to Kaho, her head resting in his lap, (A/N: Kaho was lying down on the couch, her head was on Len's lap, a compromising situation, yes i know, and Len's hand was on her shoulder) on the fuzzy green couch, Kazuo was seated across from them on a matching couch, along with Fuyuumi and Shimizu.

Kaji and Amou were seated at the very back of the trailer, lime green couch with red, black, purple and dark blue polka dots that converts into a bed, and Kazuki was sitting on a neon blue hammock that was hanging between the walls, swinging back and forth.

Kanazawa started the trailer's engine, and they were off.

While they were cruising down the road, Shimizu took out his iPod and began listening to music.

Kazuki looked at Shimizu curiously and asked, "Shimizu-chan, what are you listening to?"

"Bach's Suite for Solo Cello No. 1 in G Major," answered Shimizu slowly, carefully enunciating each word.

"Really? Can I listen," asked Kazuki eagerly.

"Hai sempai," answered Shimizu sleepily as he offered Kazuki one of his earbuds.

"EH?!?!?!? IIE SHIMIZU-CHAN!!! I was going to plug in my MP3 speakers," exclaimed Kazuki.

At this, Kaho smiled softly.

'Silly Hihara-sempai,' she thought.

"Oh," said Shimizu sluggishly, "Alright."

He held out his iPod as Kazuki took out his MP3 speakers.

(Standard MP3 speakers, nothing too fancy...)

Shimizu started the song over again, and the everyone ceased their conversations to listen to the notes flowing from the speakers.

Kaho sat up.

She snuggled into Len's shoulder and closed her eyes happily, letting the deep, resounding notes flow through her mind.

Len looked at Kaho and blushed a light shade of pink.

'She's mine,' he thought happily, a small smile touching his face, 'I don't think I could ever be any happier than this. What am I going to do when spring break comes? Am i just going to leave her beautiful face in tears?'

Len's face contorted into a deep frown.

He placed his arm around Kaho's shoulders protectively and thought, 'No matter what, I will not let ANYTHING ever separate us ever again. If there's a problem, I'll ask her about it, not be an idiot and run away again...'

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against Kaho's.

"Ashiteru, Len," Kaho murmured so that only Len could hear.

Len's eyes flew open, and he lifted his head in surprise, looking at the beautiful girl whose chin rested on his shoulder, her deep amber eyes looking into his gold ones.

Len turned, took Kaho's chin in his hand, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you more than anything in this world Kaho," he whispered.

Kaho blushed a little and said nothing, instead, she rested her head on his shoulder once more.

Len kissed the top of her head and leaned his head against hers.

Once again they let the sweet refrains of Bach's Suite for solo Cello sweep over them.

Once the song ended, Amou opened her eyes, they had been closed the whole time (fortunately for Kaho and Len, although i would have liked some pics... ), and said, "What a beautiful song. The notes were so sweet... It seemed like whoever played the song had been playing for his sweetheart."

At that comment, Shimizu blushed.

Kazuo saw this and said, "Amou-san, are you suggesting that whomever played this song is deeply in love with someone and wished to play this for them?"

Amou looked at Kazuo in shock and said, "How did you know?????"

"Guy's intuition i guess," he said, and winked at Shimizu after pointing at Fuyuumi and grinning.

Suddenly, the gates of Seiso Academy appeared.

"That was short," commented Kaji, standing up and streching as soon as te vehicle had stopped.

Mio nodded in agreement.

Nao was still on the floor, lying down and staring at the ceiling of the trailer.

Kazuki jumped out of the hammock, walked over to Nao, bent over, looked her in the eye. held out his hand and said, "Come on! If we don't hurry, we might miss the rehearsal for the visiting high school students!"

Nao suddenly sat up..

"You're right!" she exclaimed, "Crap!!! (sorry bout the language there... ) I need to get something for the rehearsal too!!!"

She hurriedly took Kazuki's hand, jumped up, and ran out the door of the trailer calling over her shoulder as she left, "Ja ne!!!"

Kaho stood up slowly, looking a little sad as she left the comfort of Len shoulder as she thought, 'I wonder what all that was about.'

Amou shook her head and said, "C'mon. I wanna see if my new film has gotten here yet. This Polaroid is getting on my nerves."

She stepped out of the trailer, and walked in the direction of the Journalism room.

Kaho stepped out of the trailer as well and said, "I need to get my things. I'll meet you guys in the theater afterwards, alright?"

Len nodded and said, "Hurry up, rehearsal starts in 15 minutes."

Kaho nodded and walked off towards the roof, where she left her stuff after being caught hugging Kazuo.

Kaho climbed up the stairs and opened the door to the roof.

Niriya was there, holding her sheet music in his hand, facing away from Kaho, and reading the notes over.

Kaho ran over, snatched the music out of his hands, grabbed her violin case and her binder, and stood by the door, looking at Niriya the whole time and thinking, 'What's he doing here?'

Niriya looked at Kaho with sad eyes and said, "Gomen Kaho-san. I hurt you in many ways... And I just realized how much of an idiot I've been to you."

Kaho just stared at him.

Niriya sighed and took several steps towards her.

"Kaho, I'm not going to say that I'm sorry that i Kissed you earlier, because, quite frankly, I'm happy that i got to kiss you before that boyfriend of yours," said Niriya.

At that, Kaho smirked a little.

(A/N: Remember, she's a completely different person around Niriya. He unlocked her dark/ unkind/ hurtful side...)

"You thought you got to be my first kiss," she asked snidely.

"You're even more dense than i remembered. Of course i kissed Len before you. He's kind... And truthful... And he doesn't tell his friends that i have a great ass, or that I'm too emo for him," said Kaho.

A flicker of sadness dashed across Niriya's face, but was gone almost as soon as it had appeared.

He took a few more steps towards Kaho and said, "Oh really? Well, at least I never planned on leaving you to go to some far off country on the other side of the world."

He took another step towards Kaho, bringing their faces centimeters away from one each other.

"You'll always be my first love," he whispered, leaning in so his breath tickled Kaho's ear.

He leaned out again and pushed Kaho against the wall, his lips colliding with hers, Kaho struggling to get away from him.

As soon as Niriya came back up for air, Kaho opened her mouth to protest, but Niriya saw this and quickly began kissing her again, using the fact that her mouth was wide open to his advantage, his tongue slipping in her mouth, exploring each crevice.

Kaho struggled some more, trying to get Niriya off her.

Once she realized that it was hopeless, she just gave up, letting her body go limp, the only thing keeping her standing was the force Niriya applied to her shoulders against the wall.

The door burst open, revealing Len standing in the doorway, staring at Niriya kissing his beloved.

(Originally, Len had come up to the rooftop to see what was taking Kaho so long.)

Len sprinted the couple steps there were between him and his girlfriend that was being kissed by her ex, and literally pulled Niriya off her.

A single tear ran down her face as Kaho crumpled to the ground.

She raised a hand to her lips, trying to wipe off the feeling of Niriya, vigorously kissing her, trying to get a reaction.

Len began yelling at Niriya.

"YOU UGLY BASTARD," yelled Len. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER??????? YOU CLAIM THAT YOU LOVE HER YET YOU INSIST ON HURTING HER!!! THAT'S NOT LOVE! THAT'S HARASSMENT!"

Len raised his hand and was about to punch Niriya when Kaho placed her hand on his arm.

(Kaho had gotten up while Len was yelling at Niriya.)

She shook her head.

"He's not worth it," she murmured, "What if you injured your hands while punching him? What would you do then?"

Before Len could respond, she pulled his head down, stood up on her tiptoes, and kissed him.

Niriya's eyes widened.

He could see all of Kaho's and Len's passion when they kissed.

At first, Len's eyes had widened in shock, but then he closed his eyes and leaned in, placing his hand behind Kaho's head, holding it in place while he backed her up against the wall..

Niriya could see Kaho's response.

She kissed Len back willingly, and with her whole heart.

She let her love of music and her love for Len meld together.

Niriya thought back to the time where he forced himself on Kaho.

How lifeless she was, and how hard he had tried to make her respond.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore...

He sprinted to the door, down the stairs, and out the school gates, not stopping until he got home.

Meanwhile, Kaho and Len were still at it, their lips tangled together in a complicated dance.

Finally, they broke away, both panting for breath.

Len seeing Kaho's disheveled look was about a thread away from losing his composure, locking the door to the roof and going all the way with her right then and there.

Len's hair was all mussed up because of the way that Kaho ran her hands through his blue locks.

They looked at each other lovingly until Len recalled they reason they had embraced so passionately.

His eyes clouded over and his mouth deepened into a scowl as he recalled seeing Niriya kissing Kaho.

"That bastard," he muttered. (A/N: Sorry about the language you guys!!!)

Kaho shook her head.

"He's not that big of a bastard," she said, a twinkle in her eyes.

Len looked at her with widened eyes.

He opened his mouth to protest.

Kaho placed a finger over his mouth and said, "How can he be bad? After all, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have gotten to kiss you like that."

Len shook his head.

Kaho cocked her head, confused about her boyfriend's sudden remission.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"It just makes me so angry when i see someone other than me lay their hands on you. And then HE, of all people, decided to harass you like that. It just makes me so mad," Len clenched his hands by his sides and turned away from Kaho.

Kaho turned Len towards her, placed a hand on his cheek, and said, "I felt nothing when he kissed me... When you kiss me, my heart races, and my knees buckle. There is nothing that could make me happier than being with you."

She smiled, stood up on her tiptoes, and kissed Len gently.

After a couple moments, she ended it, leaving Len look slightly ruffled at having his 'happy moment' taken away.

Kaho picked up her stuff, motioned to Len and said, "Let's go, we're going to be late for rehearsal."

Len walked over to her, kissed her forehead, took her violin case held Kaho's hand and said, "Yes, let's."

(A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!!!! I had a TON of homework, and yeah... PLUS, my Mandarin teacher gave out TWO tests, and I had to study like crazy for them... :( Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was 14 pages long!!! The characters were REALLY OOC, I'm working on it, if you have any suggestions on how I can get their attitudes/characterizations back on track, feel free to message me about it!!! :D I would REALLY appreciate it... THANKS FOR READING!!! Yours, Franfran.)


	19. A TRIP!

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda or any of the people in it... :(

Len and Kaho got to the theater five minutes late.

They had decided to take their time walking over and had not rushed.

When they arrived, they were given questioning looks from the orchestra director, and from the orchestra themselves.

Many were murmuring, asking one another why they thought THE Len Tsukimori was late.

"I heard he was making out with that redhead," murmured a cellist to her seatmates.

"I heard that he had to go home to sign the final papers for his move to Europe, and that caused him to be late" murmured a flutist.

"I heard that he was cross dressing, and that red head caught him and they had a row about it," murmured a trumpeteer.

Now, Kazuki happened to be nearby when the female trumpeteer murmured this, and, without thinking, stood up and shouted, "IIE!!! Tsukimori doesn't cross-dress! He would never do that to Kaho-chan!"

At that outburst, everyone's murmurs ceased.

The trumpeteer that had suggested that in the first place turned beet red and hung her head.

Len had his usual impassive face on, when, in truth he was thinking, 'WHAT THE HECK!!!!!'

"EH?????????? Hihara-sempai," exclaimed Kaho, blushing furiously.

After staring at Kazuki for a couple LONG moments, people began turning their heads to face Len.

When he noticed this, he stonily said, "Do you honestly believe that? It doesn't matter to me what you think, but please get your facts straight before you make ludicrous assumptions."

Len took Kaho's hand once more and walked her over to the seats.

Luckily, Len and Kaho were seated in the first and second chairs, so they were able to sit next to each other without worrying about others getting in their conversation, if they decided to start one.

Kaho opened her violin case and took out her sheet music from a compartment behind the bow's securing station.

She took the music stand that had been placed in front of her chair, put her sheet music on it, unsecured her bow, tightened the hairs, unstrapped her violin, and placed it on her lap.

Len had done the same, and since everyone else was still preparing their instruments, Len and Kaho had time to talk.

Kaho leaned towards Len and whispered, "I wonder what all that was about."

Len shrugged almost imperceptibly and said, "Probably just some people trying to start more rumors."

Kaho nodded and placed her violin on her lap, waiting for the director to give their instructions.

Suddenly the orchestra director pointed to Len.

"Tsukimori, play the piece you were assigned please," he demanded.

Len nodded and positioned his violin.

He placed his bow on the strings, positioned his fingers, and the the music fly.

Kaho closed her eyes, and let Johann Stauss' Blue Danube fly over and through her.

Suddenly, she realised something.

'Len's music is softer now... Before, it was perfect, and smooth, but cold, like ice. But now, it's perfect, smooth, and like silk. It's even more beautiful than it was before,' Kaho smiled.

Slowly, her smile regressed into a frown.

'His music, it's so beautiful! How can I keep him from progressing? He's brilliant! I still have a long way to go. I can't hold him back... I need to let him grow," she thought sadly.

She suddenly stood up, placed her violin and her bow on her chair, and ran out of the room, just as Len's piece ended.

He opened his eyes to see Kaho run out the door, tears streaking her face.

"Excuse me Sensei," said Len as he put his violin and bow down on his chair.

Without waiting for a response, Len walked briskly out of the classroom, breaking into a run after the door shut after him.

"Kaho. Kaho!" he called, catching up to her.

He caught her by the shoulders, turned her around, and said, "What's wrong? Why are you running? What happened?"

Kaho just shook her head, her tears scattering.

Len brought Kaho close to him enveloping her in a hug.

Kaho sobbed.

Len comforted her, saying, "Shh, shh... Its alright... Everything's alright... Don't cry."

Kaho shook her head into his chest.

She raised her head, looked him straight in the eyes, and said, "Iie Len, it's not... What's going to happen when you leave to go to Europe? You HAVE to go! I don't want to hold you back from completing your dream... You have always dreamed of becoming a famous musician. You can do it Len! But not if I'm holding you back... I don't want to hold you back... You have to go... You have to-"

She was cut off by Len suddenly placing his mouth on hers.

After a couple moments, Len ended the kiss, and wiped Kaho's tears away with his thumbs.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, okay? For now, let's just enjoy what time we have with each other, alright," he murmured.

She nodded silently.

"I love you Len, never forget that.... Your music captivated me, and I want you to let it grow. I wont love you any less if you leave me to go study it," she murmured sadly.

"You might not love me any less, but I'd hate myself for leaving you," he mumbled.

He rested his forehead on Kaho's.

"Let's go back," he said reluctantly, "They're waiting for us."

"Hai," said Kaho.

Len stood up straight and kissed Kaho on the forehead.

He took her hand, and they walked back to the Orchestra room, Kaho's head on Len's shoulder, and Len feeling like the happiest man on earth.

*************

When Len and Kaho walked into the orchestra room hand in hand, their classmates had already began murmuring to each other about the couples' latest escapade.

"I heard that Kaho got pregnant with another guy and that she told Len it was his," murmured a blonde clarinetist.

"I heard that Kaho cheated on Tsukimori with one of the concours participants," murmured a drummer, "So she ran out of the room feeling guilty."

Suddenly Kazuki stood up on his chair clenching his trumpet.

"I HEARD THAT YOU GUYS NEED TO SHUT UP! SERIOUSLY! I'm pretty sure that this doesn't concern you, so why don't you guys just shut your mouths and pay attention to the Mr. Hanimoto," he shouted.

Everyone shut up, staring at Kazuki in awe and surprise.

Mr. Hanimoto took one of his hands off his ears.

"Arigatou Hihara-san," he said sarcastically.

Kazuki nodded to the orchestra director.

Mr. Hanimoto stared at Kazuki.

Finally, after a couple moments, Mr. Hanimoto said, "Hihara-san, could you please get off your chair so we could continue the class?"

Hihara looked down and realized he was still standing on his chair.

He looked up at Mr. Hanimoto, and back down at the ground, and then at his classmates.

"Oops," he said sheepisly, "Gomen minna-san."

He jumped down from his chair and sat down silently, blushing as red as a tomato.

Kaho let go of Len's hand, walked over, and kissed Kazuki on the cheek.

In a loud voice, she said, "Arigatou Hihara-sempai. You may very well be one of the most decent people in the room."

Len walked up to Kazuki too.

He bowed his head and said, "Arigatou Hihara-sempai. I am grateful to have you as a friend. Only cowards and idiots gossip behind others' backs."

Len stood up straight, wrapped his arm around Kaho's waist, and walked her back to their seats.

Once Len turned away, Hihara placed his hand on his cheek, where Kaho had kissed him.

'SHE KISSED ME!!!!," he thought joyfully, a grin spreading across his face.

To an observer, Hihara looked as though he was bored, his hand supporting his face, his elbow on his knee, and he had suddenly seen something funny on the other side of the room, causing him to grim goofily.

*************

Once Len and Kaho had sat down, Mr. Hanimoto motioned to Len and Kaho.

"Could you two please play the assigned piece together? As the first and second chairs, you two are the best in the violin section, and I'd like you to demonstrate to them how to play the piece properly," he explained.

Kaho and Len nodded.

Kaho looked at Len, waiting for him to signal her to start.

Len looked at her, nodded his head, just a tiny bit, three times, and began.

Len and Kaho began perfectly in sync.

Their music intertwined and released, embracing and letting go of one another.

When the music let go, it always came back together later in the song.

The violins were playing together in such symphony, one could have said they were talking to one another.

Finally, Len and Kaho ended the song together.

When they opened their eyes, they were greeted with the sounds of their peers clapping for them.

Len gave a tiny smile to Kaho, and she grinned back, then turned to their audience and bowed.

Len also turned to their audience and bowed.

Kazuki stared at Kaho.

'She's gotten better. Much, much better. Her music was laughing. It was if you could see it frolicking around in a field of flowers... It still rings in my heart,' he thought, dumbstruck by Kaho's amazing performance.

After everyone stopped clapping, the director nonchalantly looked at the clock.

"AIYA," he exclaimed.

Len, and Kaho looked at him in shock, wondering what the heck was wrong with Mr. Hanimoto.

Mr. Hanimoto, looked at the students and said, "Hurry up and pack up already, we're going on a field trip."

'Eh," thought Kaho, 'I didn't know we could go on field trips after school... I wonder where we're going...'

Len gazed at Kaho and smiled slightly to himself.

'She's so pretty when she's thinking like that,' thought Len, brushing a lock of his hair out of his eyes.

Unbeknowst to all the orchestra students, Mr. Hanimoto actually had something up his sleeve.

*************

"Hurry up everyone!!! You've all got to be back before 11:00 ," called Mr. Hanimoto.

A blonde trumpeteer raised her hand.

"Mr. Hanimoto, do our parents know that we won't be back until then," she inquired, her brows furrowed.

"Mmm," Mr. Hanimoto nodded.

Once they were all on the bus, seated in their seats, Mr. Hanimoto raised his hand to his mouth, inserted two fingers in his mouth, and whistled.

Everyone shut up immediately and stared at him in awe.

Kazuki raised his hand.

Mr. Hanimoto picked on him, "Yes Hihara-san?"

Kazuki goggled at Mr. Hanimoto for a little, and then exclaimed, "HOW DID YOU DO THAT??? CAN YOU TEACH ME??? WHERE'D YOU LEARN TO DO THAT??? I WANNA LEARN TOO!!!!!!"

Mr. Hanimoto sighed.

"Anyone else have questions that are relevant to this trip," he questioned, searching the sea of students, and ignoring Kazuki.

Seeing nobody raise their hands, he nodded, satisfied.

"Alrighty then," he said, "I shall explain everything fully now. Everyone stand up."

Not understanding what was going on, but not wanting to get in trouble, everyone stood up.

"Now, look up at the racks above your heads," he commanded, smiling and waiting to see the students' reactions.

As everyone gazed up confusedly, their eyes widened in amazement and awe, and many gasped.

Kaho raised her hand.

Mr. Hanimoto picked on her with a, "Yes Hino-san?"

"Hanimoto-san, why is my pink duffel bag here," Kaho inquired innocently.

"That's a good question Hino-san," answered Mr. Hanimoto, grin spreading from ear to ear, "Everybody listen to this!"

Everybody looked at Mr. Hanimoto again.

"As you all know, I called your parents, asking them to authorize this school trip, and most of them would only agree under one condition, which was that they got to pack your clothes," grinned Mr. Hanimoto.

"Eh?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!" exclaimed most of the students.

"Wait just a moment here," said Len calmly, "You said we'd be back home before 11:00 Hanimoto-san, are you not telling us something?"

Mr. Hanimoto's grinned even more.

"I didn't say what day at 11:00, did I now, Tsukimori-san," countered Mr. Hanimoto.

Kaho collapsed on her seat.

'What will happen to Kazue? She doesn't jave the slightest idea about how to cook... She's even worse at cooking than Len!!!!!' panicked Kaho.

Len placed his hands on his temples and began massaging them.

'Why didn't they tell me about this??? I'll be spending time with Kaho, and I'm completely unprepared!!! ARGH!!!' thought Len, furious at his parents.

Kaho opened her eyes to look at Len, massaging his temples furiously, and reached up and gently took one of his hands.

Len looked at her in surprise.

Kaho intertwined her fingers with Len's.

Her eyes seemed to say, 'It'll be okay."

Len's eyes softened.

Suddenly, a thought snapped him out of is reverie.

"Hanimoto-san, when will we be returning home," he inquired coldly, not wanting to waste any time.

"You'll be returning home on Friday, I made a deal with the headmaster, he'll excuse you from all the schoolwork, but only if we hold a public concert for the school.

Len's eyes widened slightly at the word 'Friday'.

'Today's Tuesday!!! I have till Friday to spend time with Kaho...' thought Len...

Kazuki raised his hand again.

Mr. Hanimoto sighed and said, "Yes Hihara-san?'

"Where exactly are you taking us," questioned Kazuki.

Mr. Hanimoto smiled coyly and said, "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

ng home," he inquired coldly, not wanting to waste any time.

"You'll be returning home on Friday, I made a deal with the headmaster, he'll excuse you from all the schoolwork, but only if we hold a public concert for the school.

Len's eyes widened slightly at the word 'Friday'.

'Today's Tuesday!!! I have till Friday to spend time with Kaho...' thought Len...

Kazuki raised his hand again.

Mr. Hanimoto sighed and said, "Yes Hihara-san?'

"Where exactly are you taking us," questioned Kazuki.

Mr. Hanimoto smiled coyly and said, "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

(SORRY BOUT THE MISTAKE I MADE EARLIER GUYS!!!!! I FIXED IT THOUGH!! :D Sorry about not being able to update as much lately!!! I've been completely SWAMPED with schoolwork... My internet publishing teacher is KILLING us!!! xD But we'll survive the tortue... :P Anywayz, Sorry bout the cliffie, I'll have a new chapter up soon!!! PROMISE!!! )


	20. Ousaki has a sister?

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda or any of the people in it... :(

'This is nice,' thought Len, gazing at Kaho's sleeping form, her head on his shoulder, her legs curled up beside her.

Len took off his jacket and awkwardly placed it on her shoulders, kissed her forehead, and leaned his head on Kaho's closing his eyes and gradually falling asleep.

Although Mr. Hanimoto had surprised them all with a surprise trip, he had wheedled the headmaster into getting them a large charter bus so all the students could fit on it.

Luckily, there were a few extra seats, so everyone had a lot of space to move around in.

In the back, Kazuki had fallen asleep, and was mumbling sleepily.

"Bunny-chan, don't hop away... *mumble mumble* bunny-chan... NEKO_CHAN!!!!!" Kazuki shouted the last phrase, sitting up straight and wide eyed.

The sudden noise awoke both Kaho and Len, and they both sat up straight, turning towards the back, wondering what in the world was wrong with Kazuki.

Kaho rubbed the sleep from her eyes and asked drowsily, "Hihara-sempai, doo shita? Why did you yell 'NEKO-CHAN'?"

(A/N: Neko means Cat in Japanese.)

Kazuki embarassedly placed his hand behind his head, blushed furiously, and said, "Neko-chan ate bunny-chan."

Mr. Hanimoto heard Kazuki's exclamation and explanation, and shook his head forlornly.

"How you ever ended up as the first-chair trumpeteer stumps me," he said, shaking his head.

Kazuki grinned sheepishly.

"Gomenasai sensei," he mumbled.

Mr. Hanimoto nodded curtly, still half asleep (Kazuki's yell had startled him awake), and turned on his side and fell promptly back to sleep.

Kaho suddenly got up from her chair, getting a quirked eyebrow from Len, to which she replid with a grin, stood up on her tiptoes, opened the luggage compartment, and grabbed her dark blue duffel bag.

'I wonder what onees-an packed for me,' she wondered, cautiously opening her bag..

"EHHHHHHHHHH???" she explained, turning bright red, "ONEE-SAN!!!! IIE!!!!"

Everyone turned to look at Kaho, and Len just stared at her.

'I wonder what her sister packed for her,' he thought.

Kaho looked up and saw everyone glaring at her for disturbing the peace.

"G-gomen minna-san," she stuttered.

They all huffed and turned away.

Kaho looked down at the clothes her sister packed.

'ONEE-SAN!!! BAKA!!!!!!!!!' thought Kaho angrily whilst gripping her clothes.

'I TOLD ONEE-SAN TO DONATE THESE CLOTHES!!! I NEVER KNEW SHE KEPT THEM!!!!!'

In Kaho's duffel bag, were the clothes she wore in her first year at Gakkan Urayasu High....

Just so you know, Kaho's style was much different back then.

Black skinny jeans made up most of her wardrobe, and either dark tank tops or t-shirts made up ALL of her shirts.

Most of the time back then, Kaho had worn her hair up, with black eyeliner, making her look exceedingly goth/emo/scene.

(A/N: I'm not using this description to make fun of goth/emo/scene people... I wouldn't do that... I've been there, and it sucks... Back to the story...)

Kaho rummaged through her duffel bag a bit more, and there she found her old eyeliner, mascara, and nail polish...

'It's a good thing I don't HAVE to wear this along with my outfits,' thought Kaho uncertainly...

The bus suddenly screeched to a stop next to a huge (over 40 rooms) mansion surrounded by a huge beige cement fence that sheltered acres of gardens.

"We're HERE!!!!!," called out Mr. Hanimoto, "Grab all your gear and let's GO!!!"

Len stood up.

"Exactly where is 'here' Hanimoto-san," he questioned, a blank look on his face.

Without warning, the bus doors whooshed open, and a redhead with glasses popped his head through the bus doorway.

"Are you guys coming or not," he questioned.

"O-OUSAKI-SEMPAI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" exclaimed Kaho and Kazuki.

Ousaki Shinobu smiled at everyone.

"Konnichi wa minna-san... Hino-san, Tsukimori-san, Hihara-san, Tsuchira-san, Kaiji-san, Fuyuumi-san, Shimizu-san, Yunoki-san, and Kazuo-san, I trust your trip was uneventful," smiled Shinobu.

Kazuki stood there with his jaw on the ground (anime style)...

Len, Aoi, Azuma, and Ryo stood up, trying to regain their composure, their eyes wide in shock.

Keiichi and Shouko were sitting next to one another, Keiichi's head on her shoulder, Shouko blushing at her predicament.

(A/N: Everyone in the surrounding area was staring at Shouko and Keiichi because Shinobu had said their names and drawn attention to them.)

Kaho stood in shock, looking towards the back of the bus, where Kazuo sat calmly, a book in his hands, gazing up with a small smile on his face at the predicament everyone was in.

Kaho turned slowly to Shinobu.

"Ousaki-sempai, do you know Kazuo-kun," she questioned, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hai," Shinobu nodded, "I used to give him violin lessons until he decided to give it up to play piano."

Kaho turned to Kazuo with widened eyes.

"You used to play violin?"

Kazuo nodded mutely.

Suddenly comprehension dawned on his face.

"We're at Ousaki-sempai's mansion," he said in a monotone.

Len nodded curtly, "It would appear so Kazuo-san."

Kazuo turned to Shinobu.

"Where is Hitomi-sama," he questioned tentatively.

Shinobu smiled.

"My sister is inside attempting to bake cookies for all of you," smiled Shinobu.

Suddenly, another head popped through the bus doors.

A girl with dark maroon hair and shocking blue eyes with gold flecks around the pupil stepped onto the bus.

"Konnichi wa minna-san," she blushed, "My name is Ousaki Hitomi. I will be observing you guys for a while, kay?"

Suddenly, her electric blue eyes widened. She stepped onto the bus, passed her brother, and walked up to the seat where Kaho was standing.

She reached up her hands, grabbed ahold of Kaho's cheeks, and squeezed.

"You're REAL!!! It's really you!!! You're Kahoko-sama," exclaimed Hitomi.

Kaho just stood there in shock, unmoving, her cheeks red from Hitomi's pinching and her amber eyes wide in shock.

Shinobu quickly stepped forward and grabbed his sister by the shoulders.

"Gomen Hino-san! I don't know what came over my sister, gomen!!!"

Kaho shook her head; at that point, she had recovered and was ready to explain.

"Iie Ousaki-sempai, daijobu desu. I'll explain once we're all inside, ne," said Kaho.

Shinobu nodded and stepped back.

"Minna-san, if you all would step out of the car and into the house. Our maids will show you to your rooms, and you can rest or explore the mansion while our cook prepares dinner," said Shinobu smilingly.

A figure suddenly came running out of the cast iron gates that provided the exit to the large estate and his head popped through the bus doors as well.

"Hitomi-chan!!! Your cookies," exclaimed the bishounen.

Kaho's eyes widened yet again as her eyes settled on the blond boy.

"Kaiji-kun," she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?!?!?!?"

"Ah, konban wa Kaho-sama... I see your bus finally came... Ousaki-sempai invited me here until friday to help out with his sister," said Aoi.

Len's eyes narrowed at Aoi.

'Great... ANOTHER guy that happens to like my girlfriend.... What am I going to do?????,' thought Len.

Kaho shook her head.

"Too many things are happening at once," she exclaimed.

She grabbed her bags and violin case from the overhead compartments, and marched off the bus.

Everyone else's eyes were either wide with incomprehension, closed (Keiichi), or smiling, their facial expressions depiction how happy they were.

A couple moments later, as everyone got their senses back, they began standing up and grabbing their luggage and turning to walk off the bus.

Mr. Hanimoto turned to the bus driver, gave his thanks, paid him, and walked off the bus with a, "I'll call you again when we need a ride back."

*************

As soon as everyone was settled in their rooms, Kaho waslked down into the living room, sat in front of the fireplace, looked out the window, and was astounded by what she saw...

She tentatively stood up, walked out the french doors into the garden, walked over to the railing, and looked out onto the sea.

'I didn't know that we were close to the ocean,' she thought excitedly, 'I thought we were in the middle of nowhere...'

She felt arms encircling her waist.

She looked over her shoulder in surprise and saw Len behind her, looking out onto the horizon as well.

"Isn't it beautiful," murmured Kaho, "It's so peaceful and serene here."

Len looked at Kaho, his eyes sparkling.

"Yes. Yes, you are beautiful," he murmured, kissing her head.

Kaho blushed and looked back out to the ocean.

Suddenly, Hitomi appeared beside them.

"We're right in between Chiba and Ichihara... My parents chose this site for our house so that every night, we may be able to see the sunset," Hitomi said, her eyes shining as she looked upon the couple.

'I hope that I may be as happy as they are one day," she thought.

They stood there for a couple minutes, looking out onto the sea, Len's chin resting on Kaho's shoulder, his hands around her waist, Kaho's hands on the railing, and Hitomi about 4 feet away from them, her hands on the railing as well.

Suddenly Hitomi's figure straightened.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Hitomi, blushing at her forgetfulness. "Onii-san wanted you to meet him in the living room to tell him how we know each other..."

Kaho loked at Hitomi and nodded. "Hai Hitomi-chan," she said, a smile playing out on her lips.

Kaho turned to go when Len grabbed her hand.

"We'll go together," he said, "I want to hear this too."

Len's eyes were gentle as he said this to Kaho.

Kaho smiled and nodded as she turned to enter the living room.

(A/N: Cliffie?!?!?!?! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!! I had a buttload of hw, and I didn't have much time to work on this... :( SORRY AGAIN!!! I know the characters may be REALLY OOC, but my brain isn't working, so yeah... :P Anywayz, I'm gonna gat to work on the next chapter!!! :P Ja ne!)


	21. Kanako the cellist Under what orders?

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda or any of the people in it... :(

"You see, i was searching this one American website called Youtube for videos of people playing the violin, and when the list for the search items came up, the most unusual videos had come up... Someone had put videos of me performing on youtube..... And it seemed that there were videos of me everywhere... Me performing in the park, me in the concours, just about everywhere I've practiced... And apparently Hitomi-chan had viewed all of them and decided that she was my # one fan..... And somehow she got my e-mail, and we've been messaging each other ever since... But i didn't know she was your sister Ousaki-sempai," finished Kaho.

Kaho had been explaining how she and Hitomi knew each other to Shinobu, Len, Hihara, Ryo (He was excused because he usually helps the orchestra practice), Fuyuumi, Keiichi, and the rest of the orchestra.

(A/N: The rest of the orchestra was really there to ogle at the bishounen... The didn't really give a crap about Kaho...)

Shinobu was nodding along to what Kaho was saying, and the bishies (and Fuyuumi) were gaping at Kaho.

Len suddenly stood up, outraged at Kaho's stupidity.

"BAKA!!!!! Why the hell did you email her if you didn't even know who she was?!!?!?!?!??! Don't you know that's dangerous," he exclaimed.

"H-hai Len-kun... D-demo, Hitomi-chan somehow got ahold of my cell number, and called me ther first before i bagan emailing her," stuttered Kaho, frightened of her usually stoic boyfriend's anger.

Len ran his hand through his hair angrily.

"Still.. You Shouldn't do that Kahoko, there are internet predators that are waiting for trusting young girls like yourself to meet them and take advantage of them," sighed Len.

Kaho nodded along with Len shamefacedly.

"G-gomen Len-kun," she stammered.

Len shook his head, trying to clear his mind...

"Iie, gomen Kahoko, I was out of place," he said.

Kaho smiled a little.

She stood up, and walked over to where Len was standing, and awkwardly hugged him.

He turned a pale shade of pink as he realized that his girlfriends was hugging him in front of all his class-mates.

Luckily, the room was only lit my the fireplace then, so nobody saw Len's blush...

Except maybe Kaho and Azuma (who happened to be standing right next to them).

'I'll get her back,' schemed Azuma, 'I'll get her back from that cold-hearted Ice Prince if it's the last thing I do.'

*************

(5 hours later)

Kaho lay on a bench in a garden, gazing up at the stars, a small stack of sheet music next to her.

She had decided to look through some pieces to see which ones would be nice to play, but she had stopped ever since the sun had set.

(A/N: The garden was near a cliff, facing the water, with hedges on every side, except for the side facing the water. The garden was about 200 ft wide, and a 100 feet long, with different variations of flowers, shrubs, and trees, obscuring some areas of the garden from view.)

'I wonder what Len's doing right now,' she thought.

Kaho smiled at the thought of her boyfriend, thinking of his faint but still existent smile while he gently stroked the strings of his violin, his eyes closed, completely immersing himself in his music.

'I'm so lucky to have him,' she thought happily.

Meanwhile, at the exact same time, Len was in the mansion, sitting down on a couch in the living room, reading over some sheet music.

Suddenly, someone sat in his lap.

As Len looked up, he recognized the perpetrator to be a brunette cellist from the orchestra named Kanako.

She smiled at Len sweetly.

"You know Tsukimori, I've had my eyes on you ever since you played in the concours," she purred, her face nearing Len's.

Len glared at her.

"I have a girlfriend," he said tonelessly.

The brunette giggled, her brown eyes dancing with merriment.

"You're so cute when you talk in that tone," she laughed.

Len pushed her off of him and stalked outside, heading towards the very garden Kaho was in, not knowing that she was in there.

Of course, the brunette was very stubborn.

"Tsukimori-kun," she called, "Wait for me!"

She began running after him.

Len opened the cast iron gate leading into the garden just as the brunette caught up to him.

"You bad, bad boy," she purred, "We're in here all alone now..."

Kanako pushed him into an area completely surrounded by thin brush.

She began unbuttoning his shirt as he protested.

"I already told you I have a girlfriend," said Len loudly as he tried to keep Kanako from unbuttoning his shirt.

At this time, Kahoko was still lying down on the bench, looking at the stars.

She heard a deep, masculine voice, and a little, high-pitched voice.

She debated whether or not to go check it out.

'I don't think i should,' she thought...

'But what if they're in trouble," she debated.

'Maybe just a quick peek," she decided with a nod.

She stood up slowly and quietly grabbed her sheet music, making as little noise as possible, deciding not to disturb what she thought sounded like a couple together making out.

As Kaho tiptoed over to the area where Kanako and Len were, Kanako, who had somehow unbuttoned her shirt own far enough that a black lacy bra was showing, suddenly pushed Len against a tree, and began making out with him intensely, wrapping her arms behind his head and tilting her head to deepen the kiss.

Len tried to push her off him, but she was stuck to him like a stamp on an envelope...

(A/N: I know, it's cheesy, sorry dudes...)

Kaho walked up and saw them right when Len paused in his struggling, making him look like he was voluntarily making out with Kanako.

(A/N: Kaho and Kanako met each other before when Kaho accidentally played in the wrong practice room, and she met Kanako, and they became friends, not close friends, but friends.)

Her eyes widened in shock.

Her sheet music fell to the ground.

Hearing the sudden noise, Kanako released Len, looked up and saw Kaho.

Kanako smirked.

"Guess he didn't love you too much after all, ne Kaho-chan," she grinned, her hands trailing down Len's now bare torso, ending on his belt buckle.

(His shirt was completely unbuttoned thanks to Kanako.)

Kaho looked at Len, her eyes beginning to fill up with tears.

"Dooshite Len? Dooshite," Kaho murmured, tears streaming down her face.

A cold breeze blew across the garden, the wind whistling through the leaves.

'I have to set this right,' thought Len forcefully as he pushed Kanako off him, leaving Kanako's eyes wide in shock.

He took a step towards Kaho.

Kaho stepped back.

"Stay away from me," she cried, her voice wavering.

"Kahoko! I can explain," Len cried.

Kaho shook her head.

"There's nothing to explain Len. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you," murmured Kaho, her hair hanging over her eyes, tears dripping off her face in a steady beat.

Len took another step towards Kaho, and she took another step back.

Suddenly, she looked up, and looked Kanako right in the eyes.

Kanako was smirking once again.

Kaho smiled sadly.

"Kanako-chan, take care of Tsukimori-kun, ne? He's a good guy... He deseres someone pretty to be with him," said Kaho, a bittersweet smile on her face.

Len's eyes widened in shock.

'Shit. She's back to using my last name. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, crap, crap, shit,' he thought.

Kanako's eyes widened in shock, she couldn't believe Kaho would just crumble like that.

Len took another step towards Kaho.

This time, instead of steppng away from him, Kaho took a full step forward, went up on her tiptoes, and kissed Len on the cheek.

"Sayonara Tsukimori-kun. I'm glad that for at least a short while I was pretty enough to be with you," said Kaho in a wavering voice.

Kaho lowered herself down from her tiptoes, looked from Len to Kanako, then turned and ran away.

As soon as everything registered in his mind, Len began running after Kaho, leaving Kanako all by herself.

She leaned against the tree and sighed.

"I hope you're happy now Yunoki-sempai," she murmured into the cool night's breeze.

THE END!!!!! Or is it?????????? Post a comment and find out!!!!!!! :P I don't really know if people are still reading my story, so if you still want me to update and continue this story, please post a comment... If not, then just flame the story, say it sucks or something... :) Anyway, i have a couple ideas for the rest of the story, so if you guys post comments, you won't have to wait long for another chapter...

Ja ne for now!

~Franfran


	22. Dreams are but Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda or any of the people in it... :(

Kaho ran for what seemed like hours (they were really only minutes) with Len trailing behind her, calling her name.

"Kaho!! Kahoko!!! Kaho-chan!!! Wait!!! I can explain," he called after her.

Kaho only ran faster, down some stairs, and onto a beach down below.

As soon as she saw that she had lost Len, she sat down in the sand, panting heavily.

As soon as she had caught her breath, she hugged her knees to her chest, and let her tears fall down her face freely.

"Dooshite kami-sama? Why??? Why is this happening to me," Kaho asked aloud, looking at the stars she had conversed with earlier.

Kaho lay down in the sand.

She closed her eyes and listened to the waves crashing onto the sand...

Kaho curled up on her side into the fetal position and cried.

"Why Len? Why did you have to do that," she sobbed.

Kaho was so immersed in her thoughts, that she didn't hear someone sit down next to her.

When she opened her eyes and turned on her side, she was surprised to see Len sitting next to her, looking out at the sea.

Kaho sat up suddenly, making enough noise that she caused Len to look at her.

Kaho tried to quickly stand up, attempting to run away from Len again.

Len grabbed Kaho's wrist, and she sat back down, her face in the other direction.

Upon seeing the tears streaking down her face, Len took Kaho's face in his hands, and wiped them away.

"I can explain Kaho," he murmured.

Kaho just shook her head, too tired to run away again.

Len scooted closer to her, so that their shoulders were now touching.

Kaho looked at Len and asked a single question.

"Why did you do that to me Len? If you didn't love me anymore, you could have just told me, you didn't have to pretend," she mumbled, gazing out at the horizon again.

Len looked at Kaho seriously.

"I do love you," he said.

Kaho scoffed.

"I'm sure... That must be why you were playing tonsil tag with Kanoko," she muttered angrily.

Len forcefully grabbed ahold of Kaho's shoulders and turned her to face him.

"The whole time she was kissing me, I was wishing it was you," he said angrily.

Kaho turned her head away from Len's gaze.

"You were still kissing her back though, and you let her unbutton your shirt," she said scornfully.

Len grabbed ahold of Kaho's chin, turned her head, and kissed her.

Kaho had absolutely no time to react.

Kaho's eyes gradually closed.

'It's a good thing I'm sitting,' she thought...

'Wait... SHIT... I'm kissing him back... I'm kissing the guys that just cheated on me,' she thought.

Kaho's eyes snapped open and she pulled away from Len.

"Can you at least tell me what happened so that i can try to understand what happened," Kaho inquired, giving in to Len's pleading eyes.

Len nodded.

"I was reading over my sheet music in the living room, and............."

(A/N: This is where he tells Kaho what happened between him and Kanako. I didn't wanna type it all again.)

Kaho shook her head.

"Do you have any witnesses," inquired Kaho.

Len looked at Kaho.

"To my knowledge, no one saw other than Kanako and I," he said stiffly, realizing how fake his story sounded.

(A/N: Shit. I'm making Len REALLY OOC... :( Sorry people... Feel free to give me tips on how to improve this...)

"He's telling the truth," called a voice over the sand dunes.

Kaho turned to see a certain thirteen year old girl standing among the tall grass in the sand dunes.

(Yes, Hitomi is 13 years old.)

"Gomen Kaho-sempai, but I wanted to hear what you and Tsukimori-sempai were talking about," said Hitomi.

Kaho smiled a little.

"It's ok Hitomi-chan.. Now, back to what you were saying," stated Kaho.

"Oh. Tsukimori-sempai is telling the truth. I'll vouch for him. I was sitting behind a curtain in the living room when it happened, and I followed then outside when they left the mansion," Hitomi said to the ground, nervously shuffling her feet as if Kaho were going to reprimand her.

Kaho shook her head disbelievingly.

'Why me,' she wondered.

Kaho looked away out onto the dunes.

Suddenly, a figure with long brown hair appeared, sprinting towards the trio.

Kanako had tears streaming down her face, and she had a look of pure grief on her face.

Before Kaho could do anything, Kanako had collapsed in her arms, sobbing and shaking.

"K-kaho-chan... G-g-gomenasai.... Y-y-y-yunoki-sempai asked m-m-me t-to. He p-p-promised me that if I g-g-g-got Tsukimori-sama to break up with y-y-y-you, Yun-noki-sempai would go on a d-d-d-date with me... I just r-r-realized that a d-date with him isn't w-worth our f-f-f-friendship.... G-g-g-g-g-gomen Kaho-chan," wailed Kanako as she crumpled onto the sand.

Len looked at her with distaste.

"Yunoki would never do such a thing. Why is it necessary to lie," he asked coldly.

Kaho looked up at him.

"Len," she murmured, "Kanako-chan may actually be telling the truth. Please just hear her out."

Len looked at Kaho incredulously.

"You're actually defending her? Even after she just tried to break your heart, you're still defending her? Do you have any idea how queer you are" he inquired with a large amount of surprise on his face.

Kaho simply nodded.

She turned back to Kanako and said, "You mentioned Yunoki-sempai Kanako-chan?"

Kanako nodded miserably.

"H-he t-t-told me that if I g-g-g-got Tsukimori-sama to b-b-break up with you that he'd g-go on a d-d-date with me," she whimpered.

A tear ran down Kaho's face.

'Why Yunoki-sempai? I'm finally happy and now you're trying to rip my happiness from me... Dooshite,' she thought.

Len saw tears forming in Kaho's eyes and knew that she wasn't just defending Kanako.

Len knelt down next to Kaho, held her face in both his hands, and kissed her tears away.

"Don't cry Kahoko," he murmured, pulling her close to him, "Everything will be alright."

Kaho shook her head into Len's shirt.

"Iie," she cried, pushing him away.

"Things will never be the same again," she exclaimed, standing up and running up the stairs.

Kaho ran to the cliffs beside the stairs.

'I hope you're happy now Yunoki-sempai,' she thought as she jumped off.

The wind whistled by her face as she fell face first to the water hundreds of feet below that would surely bring her doom.

As the water rushed up to greet her, Kaho thought only of Len.

"I love you Len," thought Kaho, a tear slipping from her eye.

Kaho prepared herself for the impact......................

*GASP*

Kaho abruptly sat up in the sand.

'Oh. I fell asleep while I was crying about Len,' she thought.

'What an awful day... It's too bad that Len's feelings were all a dream though," Kaho thought as she pulled her knees to her chest slowly, bringing her gaze out onto the horizon.

Tears began rolling down her cheeks.

'I should have known that Len loving me was too good to be true,' she thought.

(A/N: Kaho dreamt everything from Len sitting next to her on the beach to her jumping off the cliff...)

At exactly that moment, Shinobu was taking his daily walk along the beach, and he had happened to see Kaho.

"Hino-san," he called, jogging over to see what the matter was, "What's wrong Hino-san?"

Kaho quickly stood up and brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Nande Ousaki-sempai," she murmured.

Shinobu saw that Kaho's eyes were all puffy and that her nose was red.

Acting upon impulse and habit, (This had happened with his sister before), Shinobu drew Kaho into a tight hug.

Kaho rested her head on Shinobu's shoulder.

"Arigatoo Ousaki-sempai," she mumbled.

Shinobu placed his hands on Kaho's shoulders, put her an arms length away from him, and said, "Come, let's get you cleaned up. We wouldn't want Tsukimori-san to see you like this, ne? When Hitomi is done with you, Tsukimori will wish that he never hurt you."

Kaho looked at Shinobu with widened eyes.

"How did you know that Len hurt me," she questioned, still sniffling.

"Gut feeling," smiled Shinobu as he pulled Kaho towards the mansion.

( A/N: What will happen next???? :P Next chappie coming up soon! Coming up in next chapter: AMOU NAMI?!?!?!? DNA tests?????? ANOTHER SIBLING?!?!?!?!?)


	23. Of Siblings and Songs

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro. Or anything else related to this anime... Happy now??? Jeez..... :P

"HITOMI-CHAN!!!!! I'm not trying to get a new boyfriend," exclaimed Kaho.

Kaho was seated in a swivel chair in front of Hitomi's dresser. Hitomi had dressed Kaho up in a short black dress, and was currently working on Kaho's eyeliner and make up.

The thirteen year old grinned.

"Don't worry Kaho-san. You won't need to try at all," Hitomi smirked.

She leaned towards the door.

"Amou-san, you can come in now," called Hitomi.

Kaho's ears perked up at the sound of Amou's name.

Kaho turned to Hitomi and asked, "Did you just say Amou? As in Amou Nami?"

Hitomi grinned, "Yup. Onii-sama invited her here as well, because Kaji-kun suggested it."

Amou burst in through Hitomi's door carrying a suitcase.

"Hitomi-chaaaaaaan! I'm HEEEEEEEEEERRRREEEE! As requested, here's all of my make-up, and all the colors I thought would look good on Kaho-chan," exclaimed Amou.

Hitomi waltzed over to Amou and opened up the suitcase to find a large variety of make-up. There were eyeshadows, blush, foundation, lip gloss, lip stick, mascara, mascara brushes, and eyeliner pencils galore.

"SUGOI," exclaimed Hitomi.

She picked up a couple cakes of eye shadow, some pencils of eyeliner, some lip gloss and lipstick, and a couple mascara brushes, and approached Kaho.

"Hold still now Kaho-san," said Hitomi, grinning evilly.

'Crap,' thought Kaho, 'I don't know how the heck I got myself into this one, but CRAP.'

*************

Half an hour later..........

"KAHO-CHAN!!!!! KAWAII!!!!!!" exclaimed Amou, hugging Hitomi as tightly as humanly possible.

"You're... Choking... Me... Amou.... Sama," Hitomi said in a strangled voice.

"Ah!!! Gomen, gomen Hitomi-chan. But isn't Kaho-chan GORGEOUS," exclaimed Amou.

Kaho stood shyly in front of Amou and Hitomi, her hands clasped in front of her, her face red, and her eyes cast downward.

Kaho was still wearing the black dress that came down to just a couple inches above her knee, was wearing red lipstick, mascara, and blush, with dark brown eyeliner.

Hitomi and Amou decided to hold off on the eyeshadow and foundation. They decided that Kaho would look better with the "natural" look.

Kaho's hair was curled, and pulled up, so that only the top part of her hair was up.

Amou and Hitomi stared at Kaho, then at each other, then back at Kaho.

"KAWAI," they exclaimed at the same time.

*************

Twenty minutes later......

Hitomi and Amou were both wearing dresses, Hitomi in a dark maroon dress, and Amou in an all white dress. Their dresses were about the same length as Kaho's.

Amou's hair was up in a bun, and Hitomi simply curled her hair.

Kaho was awestruck at their appearances.

"SUGOI," she exclaimed, "I'm so jealous!!! You guys can look that good in such a short amount of time!!!!!"

Amou and Hitomi both shook their heads.

Suddenly, Amou's eyes widened in comprehension as she looked from Kaho to Hitomi.

She quickly grabbed Kaho's and Hitomi's brushes and raced out of the room with an, "I'll see you guys there!!!"

Kaho turned to Hitomi.

"Mou, Hitomi-chan, we're actually going somewhere?"

Hitomi grinned.

"Hai Kaho-san... What did you think this was all for fun," smirked Hitomi.

"NANI," exclaimed Kaho, "I can't go out looking like this!!!!!"

"You can and you will," said Hitomi forcefully, "Because now you don't have any time left to change."

"Eh?!?!?!?!? Where are we going," asked Kaho, wanting to know exactly why she couldn't change her clothes.

"Onii-sama and I live in this mansion with our grandparents, our parents passed away in a car accident a long time ago... Neither I, nor Onii-sama knew them very well... Apparently we had three other siblings that disappeared with them... Anyway, Onii-san is going to perform for our oji-san's business dinner, and everyone from the orchestra is invited, as long as they play a piece. Amou-sama and Kaji-kun are invited as well, Amou-san because she'll write an article about Oji-san's business in your school paper, and Kaji-kun because his Oji-san is friend of mine," explained Hitomi as she shoved Kaho towards the mansion's entrance.

Two stretch limos were waiting outside the doors.

"Come Kaho-san, we're in that limo," pointed Hitomi, "The other limo is for the guys."

Kaho, who was about to go to the guys' limo, blushed and entered the limo.

Even with half of the orchestra and their instruments in there, there was still a bunch of room.

Kaho sat next to the door, wanting to be the first out of the limo because she didn't want to be caught in the chaos that would ensue after the limo parked.

"The restaurant is actually quite close to our house," said Hitomi, "Oji-san owns the restaurant, so don't be afraid to eat as much as you want."

Kaho blushed.

Desperate to change the subject, Kaho asked, "Where exactly is Amou-chan?"

Hitomi shrugged, "She said she had to go take care of some business at the hospital next to the restaurant. She'll be joining us in the restaurant."

"Eh??? Is she alright," asked Kaho, amidst all the talking in the limo.

Hitomi shrugged again, "I guess so... I just hope she remembers to return my brush..."

Kaho smiled at the younger girls' worries over a brush.

The limo rolled to a stop.

"Here's where we get off Kaho-san," said Hitomi, grabbing her sheet music.

Kaho nodded and grabbed her crimson violin case.

*************

Inside the restaurant's ballroom/ dining hall.

"Sugoi," exclaimed Kaho in awe, staring up at the ceiling and reveling in the largeness of the room.

Hitomi grabbed Kaho's wrist and pulled her towards a table.

"This is our table Kaho-san... You can drop your coat off here and then come with me so you don't have to hold your violin throughout the whole dinner," said Hitomi.

Kaho placed her black trench coat on the seat, picked up her violin case, and followed Hitomi backstage into the violinists' preparation room.

Kaho walked into the room, and sat down at one of the stalls connected to the mirrors.

"Oji-san usually has large orchestras perform here, so we have a lot of preparation rooms," explained Hitomi, still standing at the door.

Suddenly, the door opened again.

A frosty voice was heard.

"Please move, you're in my way."

Kaho's spine stiffened. She slowly turned towards the door.

Sure enough, Len was standing behind Hitomi, staring at the poor thirteen year old coldly.

He was wearing a black suit with a periwinkle dress shirt underneath, a navy blue tie, and black, diamond shaped cufflinks.

Amazingly, Hitomi was unfazed by Len's glare.

"My apologies, Tsukimori-san." said Hitomi just as frostily. She spat out Len's surname as if it were an insult.

She stepped aside and let him in, a smirk on her face.

"Are you done yet, KAHO-SAMA," she said, enunciating Kaho's name clearly, obviously playing games with Len's mind.

Len stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kaho.

Kaho nodded towards him.

"Tsukimori-san," she said coldly, then walked away.

'Shit,' thought Len, 'She's back to calling me by my surname. She must be really hurt...'

Len's eyes softened when he gazed at Kako walking out the door.

*************

Outside the preparation room.

Tears began welling in Kaho's eyes as she pictured Len's face in her mind.

Hitomi hugged Kaho, and pulled a Kleenex out of her bag.

"Gomen Kaho-san. I should've known that baka would be in there," she apologised.

Hitomi dabbed at Kaho's eyes, careful not to smudge any of her make-up.

"Iie Hitomi-chan. It's alright. I was just caught off guard, that's all," said Kaho shaking her head.

Hitomi gave Kaho a small smile.

"Come. It's about time for Onii-san's performance," she said, pulling Kaho along.

"I think he's playing Eine Kleene, iie, Iine Cleane, Iie, Eine Kline Yacht, iie, Macht," struggled Hitomi with the name.

Kaho smiled, "Do you mean 'Eine Kline Nachtmusik Hotimi-chan?"

Hitomi grinned, "That's the one!!!!!"

Kaho smiled slightly, letting her kouhai pull her to their table.

*************

Halfway through Shinobu's performance, Amou showed up, a grin plastered on her face.

"I didn't know you did imitations of the Chershire cat Amou-san," teased Hitomi.

Amou simply grinned even wider.

"Just you wait, Hitomi Chan," she smirked, "I have a surprise for you after Ousaki-sempai's performance."

Kaho cocked her head.

'Nani," the thought quizzically.

As soon as the ensemble ended, Keiichi, Len, and surprisingly Aoi stood up from their seats on the stage and shook hands with Shinobu.

(A/N: Eine Kline Nachtmusik can be played as an ensemble, which it was in this case.)

Amou dragged Kaho and Hitomi with her backstage to go find Shinobu.

After failing to find him in the viola prep room, Amou dragged the two to the violin room.

Unfortunately for Kaho, Shinobu wasn't the only person inside.

Len gazed at the trio of girls.

Kaho smiled slightly, pain evident in her eyes.

"Congrats Tsukimori-san. You performed well," was all she said.

Len nodded.

Amou walked up to Shinobu.

"Ousaki-sempai, I'd like to introduce you to your sister," she said.

Everyone at the room gazed at Amou like she was insane.

Shinobu smiled politely and said, "Excuse me Amou-san, but I believe that I have already met Hitomi-chan."

Amou grinned.

"I never said I was talking about Hitomi-chan, Ousaki-sempai," giggled Amou, "I believe that there is one other obvious option as to your sibling in this room..."

NOW Shinobu loked at Amou like she was insane.

"You're not implying that Kaho-san is my sister, are you," he asked her.

Len simply stood there, struggling to keep his composure.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE,' he thought, his eyes darting from person to person.

"I'm not implying it Ousaki-sempai, I'm saying it. And I have proof," said Amou as she pulled a lab paper out of her handbag.

Shinobu pulled up chairs for everyone, saying, "I think we might all need the support of these chairs once Nami-san is done making her point."

Len grabbed a chair before Shinobu could get him one, and sat down away from their little cluster.

"I was late to your performance, Ousaki-sempai, because I was at the hospital on a hunch," explained Amou, "The thought first came to me when I arrived here this morning and saw Kaho-chan and Hitomi-chan together. I was then sure my hunch was correct after I saw them both dressed up for your performance. I grabbed their brushes, and took them to the hospital next door, requesting a DNA test. I have the results right here. If you don't believe me, here they are," said Amou as she handed the lab papers to Shinobu.

His eyes widened in shock.

After a couple seconds, his face cleared, and he looked at Kaho.

"Welcome to the family imooto-san," grinned Shinobu.

"O-onii-san," stuttered Kaho questioningly.

Shinobu stepped up to Kaho and engulfed her in a hug.

"I knew you were still alive," he murmured, tears pooling in his eyes.

Len quickly stood up and walked briskly from the room.

'She has enough things to deal with. I should leave her alone,' thought Len, leaving to go watch Fuyuumi's performance.

Meanwhile, back in the prep room, Shinobu was interrogating Kaho on her siblings.

"How is Kazue-chan," asked Shinobu eagerly, "The last time I saw her, she was in fifth grade!!! She was so little back then..."

"Onee-san is okay... She can't cook worth anything though," smiled Kaho at the memory of her sister.

Suddenly Shinobu's jovial face sobered.

"What about Satoru," he asked, prepared for bad news.

He thought that he was lucky that two siblings survived. He wanted to hope for his brother to be well too, but he didn't know what to hope for.

"Onii-sama?" asked Kaho surprisedly, "He's studying piano at Waseda University!!! We were so proud of him when he got a full scholarship, and he's been sending a lot of letters and calling Onee-san lately..."

Suddenly, awe blossomed on Kaho's face.

"You look just like Onii-san Ousaki-sem, i mean, Onee-sama!!!," exclaimed Kaho, "Onii-san doesn't have glasses, but still!!!!! He looks just like you!!!"

Shinobu exhaled a sigh of relief.

"We're twins," said Shinobu simply.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH???????????????????????"

Everyone laughed at Kaho's reaction.

Shinobu ruffled Kaho's hair affectionately.

Hitomi and Shinobu suddenly tackled Kaho in a group hug.

Amou stood on the sidelines taking pictures.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

Ryo stepped in the prep room, his eyes widening at the sight of Shinobu and Hitomi squeezing Kaho into pulp.

Shinobu let go of Kaho, leaving Hitomi still attached to her newfound Onee-san.

Ryo looked at Shinobu quizzically.

"Tshuchira-san, meet my younger sister," said Shinobu proudly.

Ryo looked at Shinobu like he was insane.

"I've already met Hitomi-chan," he said.

Shinobu shook his head.

"The other redhead," he stated.

Ryo's eyes widened in comprehension.

"She's your, You're his, NANI????????" exclaimed Ryo.

Kaho grinned.

"Ousaki-sempai is my long-lost Onii-san," she wheezed, Hitomi squeezing Kaho's ribcages.

"NANI?????????"

"Enough with the 'Nani's' already," said Amou, "What did you come here to say Tsuchira-kun?"

"OH," said Ryo, "You're performance is in 10 minutes Kaho."

Kaho nodded, "Hai Tsuchira-kun."

Hitomi finally released Kaho.

"Good luck Kaho onee-san," she exclaimed.

Kaho nodded again.

Shinobu hugged Kaho again.

As he walked to the door with Hitomi, Amou, and Ryo, Shinobu said, "Gambatte, ne Kaho imooto."

Kaho grinned and waved at her new siblings...

(Is this the end of the story???????? O_O Nope... : ) Don't worry, I think there are still a couple more chapters I can squeeze out of this... Anywayz, thanks for reading!!! :D Love, Franfran...

P.S. Feel free to review... :P I dont really mind, but I'd appreciate suggestions and/ or misspellings from my story!!! :D Anywayz, the next chappie will be up soon... Ja Ne!)


	24. Explaining chap! If u got s, review

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro. Or anything else related to this anime... Happy now??? Jeez..... :P

When Shinobu was 10, Kaho was 3 then, Kaho's parents took Kaho, Kazue, and Satoru to a public school are, rather than a private school, richy-rich area, separating the siblings to see if they would remember each other after two years of separation.

(In present time, Shinobu and Satoru are 24, Kazue is 22, Kaho is 17, and Hitomi is 13.)

They gave Shinobu and Hitomi the maiden name from their grandmother on their mom's side, and Kaho, Kazue, and Satoru got the maiden name of their father's mom.

But, when their parents realised how happy Kaho, Kazue, and Satoru were at their new school,s it pained them to have to transfer them back to their old schools where they had been teased and bullied.

Kaho's parents would often leave on long "business trips" to go visit Shinobu and Hitomi. Kaho's parents would leave for months at a time, leaving Kaho, Kazue, and Satoru under the care of a nanny.

The same would happen to Shinobu.

Once Kaho's mother became pregnant with Hitomi, Kaho's parents stayed with Kaho, Kazue, and Satoru until Kaho's Mom's bump was visible.

At that time, Kaho's parents both went on a "business trip" and went over to Shinobu until the baby had been born, leaving Shinobu after the baby was a month old.

When Kaho was in Middle School her parents got in a car accident, and Shinobu heard of it, thinking that all of his other siblings had died in the crash.

Of course, Hitomi had never heard of her other siblings, and therefore was never worried.

(A/N: And that concludes my explanation chapter... Ja ne!!!! ~Franfran)


	25. A performance never to be forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro. Or anything else related to this anime... Happy now??? :( Im not... xD Here's the next official chappie!!!

Kaho walked to center stage, her bow gripped in her right hand, her violin in her left.

After staring in the mirror for a couple minutes while applying rosin on her bow and fine tuning her violin, Kaho straightened her dress, and walked backstage, waiting for the program director to signal her to go onstage.

"And now, Shinobu and Hitomi's special guest, Hino Kahoko," boomed a voice over the loudspeakers.

As soon as she reached center stage, Kaho turned to face the audience, raised and positioned her violin, and poised her bow, ready to let her excited emotions flow.

She nodded to her accompanist, who, yet again happened to be Ryo.

Kaho shut her eyes, and closed the distance between her bow and her strings.

As Kaho began playing the beginning measures to Pachelbel's Canon in D, she poured all her emotions into her music.

At the beginning, the notes began low, which allowed Kaho to show her sadness at the rift that had separated her from Len.

As the notes rose, she let her happiness at having found a new pair of siblings shine through her music.

Towards the end of the song when the notes fell again, she allowed her unhappiness to shine through again.

As Kaho lifted her bow from her strings, and opened her eyes, no applause came.

Instead, tears were pooling in her audiences' eyes.

Eventually, after a few, long awkward, perpetuous moments of Kaho standing in stage holding her violin and bow by her waist, a man stood up, and clapped , and soon many others followed his lead.

Pretty soon, the whole dining hall was filled with applause.

Kaho's eyes were shining with happiness.

Ryo stood up, and much to Len's distaste, hugged Kaho in front of the whole hall.

She curtsied while Ryo bowed, and they walked off the stage.

Everyone backstage was in a row, applauding her.

Kaho blushed and said, "Arigatoo gozaimasu minna-san," as she walked to the prep room.

She stopped before the door and sighed in relief.

'Thank God that's over,' thought Kaho.

She closed her eyes, and stepped into the room.

Five steps into the room, she collided with something.

"Eeeeehhh," she exclaimed, "Nani?"

Kaho took a step back, and took a good look at what she had collided with.

Almost immediately, her heart began beating quickly.

Trying desperately to keep her cool, Kaho said, "Oh. It's only you Tsukimori-san."

Len winced at the "only".

He walked up to Kaho and put each of his hands on one of her shoulders.

"Kaho-san. I wanted to talk to you... To talk about us," he said hesitantly.

Kaho turned away from him.

"There's nothing to talk about Tsukimori-san," said Kaho in an icy voice.

Len grabbed Kaho again and took her violin and bpw from her hands and set them down on the counter.

"Don't say that," he said forcefully, "What that person did, meant nothing. NOTHING! I don't love her! I never did! It was you that I loved the whole time!"

Kaho's eyes widened at Len's forcefulness.

She backed up against the wall of the prep room and turned her head to the left.

A tear slid down her right cheek, in full view, as she murmured, "I just don't know if I can trust anyone anymore."

Len walked up to Kaho, and put his hands on either side of her head against the wall.

He took his right hand, and used it to turn Kaho's face towards him.

"Tell me you don't love me," he pleaded.

"Tell me you don't love me Kahoko, and I'll leave you alone forever," he murmured.

Kaho's eyes were wide with shock.

After a couple moments, she recovered and mumbled, "I can't do that Tsukimori-kun. But my largest regret is that I wasn't good enough for you."

Len shook his head in frustration.

"Baka! Don't you get it??? I'm the one that's not good enough for you!!! I never have been," Len exclaimed in frustration.

At this point, tears were running freely down Kaho's cheeks.

She shook her head.

"I just don't know what to do," she said forlornly.

"I do," said Len.

Len turned Kaho's face towards him, and leaned in, not stopping until their lips were a hairbreadth away from one another.

"The rest of the way is your choice," he murmured, his breath tickling her lips.

After a couple moments of silence, Kaho closed the gap between them.

Len pushed her against the wall, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

'Dooshite? Why is he making me feel like this? I feel as if my legs will cave in beneath me if i try to stand up.... He's turned my entire body into jell-o,' thought Kaho as she made out with Len.

Len broke away for air.

When he saw Kaho's blushing face, it was all Len could do to keep himself from locking the prep room door and taking her right then and there.

'Shit,' he thought, 'I guess I really am an average, hormonal teenager.'

Kaho pulled him back down for another kiss.

At first, Len's eyes widened at Kaho's boldness, but after a couple moments, he closed his eyes as well and put his hand behind her head, pulling her closer to him.

'What am I doing,' thought Kaho, 'I thought he didn't love me.'

As if reading her thoughts, Len pulled back, looked straight into Kaho's eyes, and said, "YOU are the only one for me. Not that person from the garden, no one else. YOU, and you alone. I swear on my violin Kaho. No one but you. You're my one and only."

Hearing that caused Kaho so much happiness that tears actually started flowing again.

Len saw this, and gently kissed her tears away.

"I love you so much Kaho. So very, very much."

Kaho leaned into Len's chest, taking a whiff of his scent.

She sighed contentedly.

'I am now happy enough that if nothing good happened for the rest of my life, I'd still be smiling,' thought Kaho.

Unknowingly, Kaho had said that aloud.

Len brought Kaho a few inches away from him, looked her straight in the eyes, and said, "Now you know how I feel when I'm around you."

Kaho blushed.

"Come," said Len, "Everyone must be wondering where we are."

Kaho nodded her head into Len's chest.

Len wrapped his right arm around Kaho's waist, and she held onto it with her left hand crossed across her abs.

She stood beside him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

They walked that way to their table.

Azume saw them walk past and his brow furrowed.

'Why the hell didn't it work??? I thought for sure that if Kaho thought that Len was cheating on her that she'd dump him and come crying into my arms,' thought Azuma angrily.

Shinubu walked up to Azuma with a smile on his face.

"Frustrated Yunoki-kun?"

Azuma looked at Shinobu in shock.

"Iie Ousaki-sempai, what would make you think that?," lied Azuma, smiling a princely smile.

Shinobu gave Azuma a look that wiped the smile off his face.

"Why are you so intent on breaking Kaho and Len apart," inquired Shinobu.

Azuma's eyes widened in shock.

"I have no intention of doing so," he said.

Shinobu smiled.

"Then why is Kanako-san crying in the cellists preparation room right now? She seems to be murmuring your name," said Shinobu.

It was all Azuma could do to keep his jaw from dropping in shock.

Figuring that his cover was already blown, he smirked.

"Kahoko will be mine. I'll make sure of it. Even if it comes to blackmailing Tsukimori into breaking up with her, I'll make her mine," Azuma said in a low voice.

Shinobu smiled.

"That's all I wanted to know. Arigatoo Yunoki-san," smiled Shinobu as he walked away.

Azuma stared in surprise as Shinobu sat down between Hitomi and Kaho.

Azuma shook his head slightly.

'Forget that. I'll make Kaho mine. Besides, Ousaki has no proof that I said that,' thought Azuma.

At his seat, Shinobu put his hand in his pocket and clutched the tape recorder in his hand.

'You'll never get between Tsukimori and Kaho,' thought Shinobu.

(A/N: A new chappie!!! I'm happy too!!! :) Thanks for reading my story!!! Ja Ne! ~Franfran)


	26. Yunoki's doing WHAT?

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro. Or anything else related to this anime... Happy now??? :( Im not... xD Here's the next official chappie!!!

"Can I dance with you Tsukimori-san," said a small, shy voice.

Len looked up suddenly, torn away from his conversation with Kaho.

In front of him, was Hitomi, her eyes cast downwards, and her hands clasped in front of her.

"Onegai-shimas Tsukimori-san," she pleaded, "I've never danced at a party like this before, and I figured that since you're with Kaho-nee-chan, that both you you wouldn't mind?"

Kaho smiled softly at Hitomi's shyness.

Len looked at Kaho to make sure she wouldn't get mad, or jealous.

Kaho nodded, and Len stood up, a soft look in his eyes.

He bowed and said, "Hitomi-chan, may I have this dance?"

Hitomi's eyes lit up, and she smiled with glee.

She curtsied, and said, "You may, Tsukimori-san."

Together, they walked onto the floor, and readied themselves for the next dance that was coming on.

Suddenly, a gloved hand appeared in front of Kaho's face.

She glanced up in shock.

"Yunoki-sempai," Kaho exclaimed.

Yunoki smiled softly at Kaho.

"May I have this dance Hino-san," he asked politely, a wicked glint in his eyes.

Stunned Kaho, looked up at her upperclassman.

Shinobu, who had been sitting right next to Kaho, clenched his hand into a fist.

'That bastard,' thought Shinobu, 'He's trying to get Kaho to break up with Len. I'll have to explain everything to them after this dance.'

'Crap. I can't think of a way to decline without making myself look bratty,' Kaho thought in a panic, struggling to keep her composure.

Azuma looked down upon Kaho, thinking, 'She'll be mine in a matter of days at this rate.'

Reluctantly, Kaho stood up and curtsied.

She extended her hand, and walked with Azuma to the dance floor, followed by the shocked stares of Azuma's fangirls, Shinobu, and the rest of the concours participants, except for Fuyuumi and Keiichi.

They were on the floor already, poised and ready for the dance, and were gazing deeply into one another's eyes.

All at once, the quarter of the orchestra that decided to play the piece began playing "The Waltz of the Flowers" by Tchaikovsky.

Azuma led Kaho through the steps, and smirked at her.

'She'll be mine,' he thought wickedly while looking into his kouhai's eyes.

"Yunoki-sempai, why are you looking at me that way," mumbled Kaho.

"No reason my dear Kahoko," he smirked.

Meanwhile, back at the dining area, Shinobu had pulled Aoi into the viola prep room and was in the midst of explaining everything to him.

Aoi stared at Shinobu like he was insane.

"Ousaki-sempai, what in the world are you talking about," he exclaimed, "Yunoki-sempai would never do that!"

With that, Shinobu pulled out the tape recorder.

"Listen," he commanded.

Aoi huffed, but he did as his sempai asked him.

By the end of the tape, Aoi was completely convinced, and in complete and utter shock.

"That was Yunoki-sempai," he asked.

Shinobu nodded.

Aoi strode out of the prep room, a determined look on his face.

Shinobu shook his head.

'What the hell did I just do,' he thought.

*************

On the dance floor.

Azuma was about to confess to Kaho, and insist that she break up with Len, when Aoi stepped in.

An exact replica of Azuma's princely smile was plastered on Aoi's face as he tapped on Azuma's shoulder and said, "Excuse me Yunoki-sempai, may i step in?"

Aoi spat out Azuma's name as if it were a dirty cuss word.

Azuma ignored this and smiled a fake, gracious smile.

"Of course Kaji-kun," he smiled as he stepped back, allowing Kaho and Aoi to dance.

Of course, by this time, Len was steaming in jealousy, not understanding what was going on.

'What are they doing to her,' he grumbled in his head.

Kaho stared at Aoi confusedly.

"Kaji-kun, what's going on here," she questioned.

Aoi bent his head so that his mouth was next to her ear.

"Act normal, okay? I'm going to tell you something very important, and must keep your composure," he breathed.

Kaho nodded ever so slightly.

"Yunoki is trying to break you and Tsukimori up," he murmured.

Kaho's eyes widened.

"Nani," she exclaimed, struggling to keep her composure.

To anyone looking on at the pair, it seemed that Aoi had just confessed to Kaho.

As a result, many of Aoi's fangirls were looking murderously at Kaho, but, of course, Kaho was completely oblivious to all this.

Aoi placed a hand over Kaho's mouth, and dragged her out of the hall, and onto a balcony, leaving Len dancing with Hitomi.

Len wondered what Aoi was doing.

'What the hell????? Why is he doing that to MY Kaho,' thought Len murderously.

Back outside:

"Yunoki is trying to break you two up," Aoi repeated.

Kaho shook her head.

"I know Yunoki-sempai's not exactly the best person in the world, but he'd never go that far," she exclaimed.

Aoi shook his head.

"I'd never lie to in matters regarding your heart, Kaho-san," he said solemnly.

Kaho sobered immediately.

"Is he really trying to do that," asked Kaho sadly.

Aoi nodded.

Kaho sighed, "Should I talk with him?"

Inside, the song had just ended, and now Len was running over to Kaho's and Aoi's location.

Aoi shrugged, "If that's what you really want to do, but I'd suggest that you consult Ousaki-sempai first."

Kaho nodded sadly.

A tear ran down her face just as Len burst through the balcony doors.

As soon as Len saw Kaho's tear, he grabbed Aoi by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall.

"What did you do to her," snarled Len.

Kaho placed her hand on Len's shoulder, and shook her head.

Len looked at Kaho with a shocked expression on his face.

"Don't," said Kaho weakly, "Let Onii-san explain first."

Len pursed his lips into a tight line and nodded grimly.

Only then did Kaho collapse into his arms and begin sobbing.

Len rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Don't worry," he murmured to her, "Everything will be okay."

This only caused Kaho to sob harder.

Aoi ran back into the dining hall to locate Shinobu...

*Five minutes later*

Aoi returned with Shinobu trailing behind him..

Len and Kaho were still atnding in the same spot, in the same situation. Kaho was bawling her eyes out, and Len was comforting her.

Shinobu cleared his throat.

Len looked up, and seeing the two of them, gently led Kaho to a bench nearby and gently sat her own.

After verifying that Kaho was going to live without his attention for a couple moments, he walked over to Aoi and Shinobu, and uttered a single word.

"Explain."

Shinobu nodded and pulled out his tape recorder.

*************

"That bastard," said Len, carrying Kaho bridal style back to the dining table, with Shinobu and Aoi walking on either side of him.

Azuma glared at Len jealously, not knowing that Len was paying close attention to him.

As soon as he felt Azuma's glare upon him, Len turned around and stared at Azuma icily.

Shocked, Azuma took a step back, and very ungracefully collided with the waiter behind him, who happened to be carrying a huge punch bowl.

"G-gomen," stuttered the waiter shamefully.

Azuma ignored the waiter, glaring at him angrily and stalking off backstage, followed by his fangirls.

Shinobu and Aoi grinned at Len.

Len smirked slightly.

'That should teach him to mess with us,' he thought.

Len placed Kaho in the seat next to his, scooted her chair closer to his, and let Kaho rest her head on his shoulder.

Len turned to Kaho and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

She looked up at his gratefully and smiled through her tears.

Len kissed her forehead and listened to the orchestra play.

*************

A couple hours after the dinner, back in the mansion's living room.

"Oji-san." exclaimed Hitomi, "Say something already!!!"

Kaho's, Hitomi's and Shinobu's grandfather was sitting comfortably on a single-seater black leather couch, staring at the newest addition to the family.

"Are you really Kahoko," he asked.

Kaho nodded.

Hiroki Ousaki stood up and walked slowly towards Kaho.

He extended a hand and traced her facial features and tears began welling in his eyes.

Hiroki grasped Kaho in a tight hug.

"You look exactly like your mother," he murmured, nearly strangling Kaho.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Suddenly, Hiroki put Kaho at arms' length again.

"But you have your fathers' eyes," he said, smiling.

Hikoki gazed up towrds the heavens and said, "Can you see what a beautiful young lady your daughter is?"

Kaho blushed at the compliment

"A-arigatoo Ousaki-sama," she stuttered.

Hiroki whirled on Kaho.

With a stern face, but laughing eyes, he said, " Call me Oji-san. I'm your grandfather remember?"

Kaho nodded, a grin on her face.

Hiroki then turned to Len.

"If you ever hurt her," said Hiroki, "Your music career will end faster than you can say 'gomenasai'. Other than that though, i home your intentions are pure. I was a teenage boy once as well, and boy do I remember those summer nights."

Len blushed a pale pink as Hiroki uttered those words.

"I, I, I would never-" stuttered Len.

Hiroki sat back down on the black couch, looking out through the window.

He turned to Len, smiled softly and said, "But just make sure to propose before you do anything, alright?"

Len turned even more pink, and Kaho blushed beet red.

"Oji-san," she exclaimed, "We're still in highschool!!!! We're still Sophomores! We're not going to-"

Hiroki cut Kaho off as he looked at and smiled.

All he did was smile, and look at Kaho knowingly.

Kaho stopped mid-sentence and stared back at her grandfather.

Hiroki winked and resumed his staring out the window.

'Kaede Hino,' he thought, 'Your daughter is every bit as beautiful as you. I hope you're watching over her."

(A/N: Kaede Hino is Kaho'sm Hitomi's, Shinobu's, Kazue's, and Satoru's mom.)

The End.

JUST KIDDING!!!!!! Keep scrolling down....

Spoiler for next chapter.

A beach scene that contains all of the bishounen. And that's all for now folks! :D

Ja ne! ~Franfran


	27. Kissing, Bodyboarding, and Dolphins

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro. Or anything else related to this anime... Happy now??? :( Im not... xD Here's the next official chappie!!!

"NANI?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?"

Kaho had fallen on the floor from her bed, and was staring groggily up at Hitomi...

Hitomi extended a hand to Kaho and helped her up...

"You heard me. We're going to the beach," Hitomi giggled.

Kaho flopped back on her bed.

'The day before yesterday, we arrived. Yesterday, we went to a dinner, I discovered that Yunoki-sempai is trying to break Len and I up, and I'm Ouskai-sempai's sister,' though Kaho amazedly, 'And now we're going to the beach??? This is too much!'

Kaho closed her eyes and relaxed for a moment, starting when Hitomi jumped on the bed next to her.

"Come on Onee-san," she exclaimed, "We have time to go bathing suit shopping before everyone wakes up!"

'Joy,' thought Kaho sarcastically, slowly standing up and walking over to her luggage, pulling out random articles of clothing.

As soon as Kaho had gotten dressed, she was wearing a dark crimson blouse with black skinny jeans (remember, Kazue packed Kaho's luggage, Kaho had absolutely no choice in the clothes), Hitomi dragged her out of the room, down the stairs, out onto the patio, and into the car that drove up in front of them.

Kaho was sitting in shock as she looked at the scenery whizzing by.

About four minutes later (the chauffeur had driven at a break-neck speed), the pulled up in front of a mall.

Hitomi thanked the chauffeur, pulled on Kaho's wrist and pulled her into a shop titled "Hitachiin Clothes".

Kaho's eyed widened at the name of the store.

"H-hitomi-chan," she stuttered, "Isn't the stuff here really expensive?"

Hitomi just stared at Kaho, not comprehending what her older sister had just said.

Kaho shook her head.

"Never mind," she murmured.

'I forgot that Hitomi-chan's rich,' though Kaho.

Hitomi dragged Kaho into the store, and proceeded to go straight to the bathing suit section.

Suddenly seeing some cute swimsuits, Hitomi let go of Kaho and ran off in the direction of the bikinis.

Her parting words were, "Go find some cute bathing suits and meet me by the fitting rooms!"

Kaho shook her head and wandered off in search of a bathing suit.

She opened her purse and nearly dropped it in shock.

There were thousands of yen in her bag, with a note saying, "Have fun on your shopping trip! Love, Oji-san."

Kaho shook her head.

'Oji-san is so NICE!!!!!! I'm glad i found him. Now i have a family! And a rich one at that,' thought Kaho smilingly.

Kaho began wandering around the bathing suit section in a daze, wondering what color to get, when she bumped onto someone.

Kaho landed on her butt, staring up at her assailant's face.

'Why am I seeing double,' she wondered.

Kaho shook her head, and there were still two pairs of eyes peering down at her.

One person turned to the other and said, "Hikaru! I think you hurt her... She seems like she's in a daze."

Hikaru turned to his twin and turned back to Kaho and offered out a hand, saying "Gomenasai."

Kaho stood up with Hikaru's help and brushed herself off.

Hikaru gestured to himself and his twin, saying, "I'm Hikaru and this is my twin Kaoru."

Kaho nodded and smiled, "Nice to meet you two... I'm Hino Kahoko...."

Suddenly a voice called out, "Hikaru, Kaoru, what do i do now??? I've tried all these on already!!!"

A brunette walked up alongside the twins and saw Kaho.

The brunette looked at Kaho, and the sheepish looks on the twins' faces, and sarcastically said, "You two bumped into ANOTHER girl?????? Smart. GREAT job you guys."

She turned to Kaho, held out a hand, and said "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you. I'm sorry about these two, they just can't help themselves."

Kaho stood there gaping at Haruhi.

'She's a GIRL?!?!?!?!??! But her hair is so SHORT!!!!!!!!! And she sounds so analytical,' thought Kaho in awe.

Kaho shook her head, came to her senses, and said, "I'm Hino Kahoko." and shook Haruhi's hand.

Suddenly, Haruhi turned to Hikaru and Kaoru and said, "I think Hino-san here is looking for a swimsuit. Why don't you two help her?"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked dumbly from Kaho to Haruhi.

They nodded slowly and walked over to Kaho, leaving Haruhi to pick out her own bathing suit.

Suddenly, the redheaded twins gazed at kaho, and grabbed each of her arms, looked at one another and said, "This is gonna be FUN!"

The dragged Kaho through countless aisles and piled bathing suits after bathing suits in the attendants' arms.

Finally they found a bikini that they decided would suit Kaho so well that none of the other options were needed.

They shoved her in a dressing room, Hitomi watching them shove Kaho in a dressing room with a grin on her face.

As soon as Kaho was successfully in the room, Hikaru and Kaoru locked the door from the outside and grinned at one another, and gave Hitomi the thumbs up.

From inside, Kaho pounded on the doors, asking them to let her out.

Hitomi stepped up to the door and said, "If you wanna get out, you have to put o the bathing suit and show us."

A couple minutes later, Kaho stepped out of the room, wearing a black bikini halter top with thin red diagonal stripes going across it, and plain black bikini bottoms.

Hikaru and Kaoru gave her a thumbs up and winked at her, causing Kaho to blush, and Hitomi took out Amou's camera and began taking photos, hiding the camera from Kaho so she wouldn't know the pics were being taken.

Kaho went back into the dressing room and put her regular clothes on, and headed to the counter.

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped her.

"That's free of charge," they said in unison.

"N-nani," stammered Kaho in disbelief.

Hitomi grinned.

"These are the Hitachiin twins. The sons of the lady that designs all these clothes... Whatever they say regarding these clothes, goes Kaho-neechan," Hitomi said, her grin growing wider.

Hikaru and Kaoru bowed.

Kaho blushed furiously...

"A-arigatoo gosaimasu," she stuttered.

Hikaru winked at Kaho, saying, "Wear that proudly, and that's all the payment we need."

Kaoru gave Kaho a thumbs-up.

Kako blushed even more and nodded.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to go help Haruhi pick out a swimsuit," said Kaoru.

The twins bowed out, and disappeared among the bikini racks.

Hitomi grabbed Kaho's hand and together they waked out of the store.

************

Back at home, a couple minutes later.

Len walked downstairs, shirtless, in dark blue plaid pants with a hand over his mouth to stifle a yawn.

He walked into the kitchen, pulled out a cup, and walked over to the fridge to fill it with water.

Behind him, someone coughed.

He turned around swiftly, eyes widened.

Suddenly, Len's jaw dropped.

Sitting down on a chair by the counter, Kaho was smirking at Len.

"Ohayoo sleepyhead," she grinned, standing up.

Kaho was still wearing her shopping outfit, and Len, who had never seen her in those clothes before was shocked at how gorgeous Kaho looked.

Len took a couple steps forward and fell into a chair, still staring at Kaho.

"You should wear those clothes more often," he muttered, still half asleep.

Kaho giggled while Len drained his cup of water.

He stood up and went to put the cup in the sink.

He splashed his face with water while washing his cup..

Kaho walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist...

Len reached for a towel, dried his hands, placed his now-dry hands on Kaho's, and took her hands off him.

Len then turned around, pulled Kaho close to him, and kissed her.

"Good morning to you too," he murmured when the broke apart.

Kaho leaned her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly, she took a step back from Len, turned around so that her back was facing him, and blushed.

Len looked at her confusedly.

'Did i do something wrong?,' he wondered.

It was then Len's turn to wrap his arms around Kaho's waist.

"What are you doing dressed like you're ready to go out so early in the morning," Len inquired, murmuring in Kaho's ear.

"I-i went bathing suit shopping with Himoto-chan," stuttered Kaho.

Len released Kaho and turned her around.

"Bathing suit shopping? Dooshite," he inquired, looking deeply into Kaho's eyes.

"Apparently we're going to the beach," Kaho blushed.

'What is it with Kaho and blushing today,' wondered Len.

Instead of saying that, Len said, "When?"

Kaho muttered something incomprehensible.

"Nani," asked Len.

"In about half an hour," said Kaho, "Now would you please put a shirt on???"

Len looked down.

Instead of a shirt, he saw his six-pack.

Len's cheeks turned the faintest shade of pink.

'Shit,' he thought, 'That explains why she was blushing so much earlier.'

A couple feet in front of him, Kaho was giggling and the shocked look on Len's face.

Len heard her giggles, and looked up.

Kaho's eyes were lit up in laughter, and her hand was covering her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles.

Len closed the distance between them and said, "You think that's funny, do you?"

Still trying to hold in her giggles, Kaho shook her head.

Len gently pulled Kaho's hands away from her mouth..

Kaho stared up at Len with wide eyes.

Len leaned forward until his face was merely inches away from Kaho's face.

"Don't you know it's impolite to laugh at people," he murmured.

He leaned in, and Kaho's lips and his were connected.

Kaho tilted her head, deepening the kiss.

At the exact same time, Azuma was walking into the kitchen soundlessly, his hair tied up.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Len and Kaho making out.

He backed up slowly, and ran to his room, hurt evident in his eyes.

Kaho and Len had not noticed Azuma's entrance, and were still caught up in the moment.

Inside his room, Azuma was sitting on his bed, thinking, 'Why does this hurt so much??? Is this normal? Why is the image of Kaho kissing that cold-hearted ice-cube stuck in my head?? I don't even like her!!!!!'

Suddenly he heard a couple knocks on his door.

Azuma cleared his face, and smiled and said, "The door's open."

Kazuki walked into the room.

He pulled up a chair and sat backwards on it, his arms resting on the backboard, his head rested on his folded arms.

"Yunoki, what's wrong," inquired Kazuki.

Azuma stiffened.

Kazuki rambled on, not noticing his friend's reaction to his question.

"You're my best friend. I know when something's wrong."

Azuma smiled the sincerest smile he had conjured up in ages and said, "I'm fine Hihara. Don't worry about me."

Kazuki looked at Azuma suspiciously.

Azuma smiled at Kazuki some more.

Finally, Kaziki shook his head and said, "We're going to the beach. Get your trunks."

Yunoki nodded slowly, still smiling.

*************

Back downstairs in the kitchen, Len and Kaho had just finished their kissing session.

Len was leaning against the kitchen wall, Kaho leaning against him, Len's chin on the top of Kaho's head, his arms around her shoulders, her arms around his waist.

Kaho slowly pulled away saying, "You really should go get ready for our trip to the beach."

Len looked blankly at Kaho.

"And what if i don't feel like going," he said.

Hitomimi suddenly appeared in kitchen doorway, a smirk on her face, saying, "Then you won't be able to see your beloved girlfriend in the bikini I just got her. PLUS, you won't be able to defend her from the guys that will try to hit on her at the beach."

As soon as the words registered in Len's head, he sprinted out the door, up the stairs and into his room, hurriedly changing into his swim trunks.

************

Half an hour later.

As everyone congregated in the back yard, Shinobu said, "Okay everyone. Remember, don't litter here, it's a private beach, and lots of wildlife live along these shores. There are designated trash cans. Please place your trash there. And remember, don't go out to far in the water. We don't want anyone getting lost."

With that, Shinobu opened one of the gates that led down onto the beach, and began the descent down onto the sand.

As soon as everyone had set up their beach chairs and umbrellas and towels, Kaho, Fuyuumi, Hitomi, and Amou leaped into the water and began splashing one another...

The guys, Kaji, Ryou, Len, Hihara, Shimizu, and Azuma were all looking on and smiling.

Kaji was wearing dark green board shorts, Ryou was wearing black beard shorts, Len was wearing dark blue board shorts, Hihara was wearing pale yellow board shorts, Shimizu was wearing black board shorts with ducks on them, and Azuma was wearing a pair of dark violet board shorts.

Suddenly, Kaho, drenched in salt water, in her crimson bikini that none of the boys could keep their eyes off of, grabbed a couple body boards and dragged them over to Fuyuumi, Hitomi, and Amou.

The waves were around six to nine feet tall, so the girls swam out a bit to catch the best waves, and began riding them in.

Suddenly, Kaho shrieked in delight.

"Dolphins!!!!!!"

A couple feet away from Kaho, a dolphin a surfaced, and was looking intelligently at her.

Len had leaped into the water and was next to Kaho by the time the dolphin had neared.

Kaho put out her hand, and the dolphin swam closer, until its snout nudged her hand.

It trilled in what seemed to be happiness, and another swam up next to Len.

He was wide eyed at the sight of dolphins, and he too placed his hand out to touch the fabulous creature.

Suddenly, the dolphins both moved swiftly.

Before they knew it, Kaho's and Len's hand were hooked onto the dolphins' dorsal fins, and they were riding the waves in.

(At this point, Len and Kaho were quite a ways out at sea, but not too far. Just far enough that the dolphins felt comfortable.)

After about half an hour of shredding the waves with the dolphins, Kaho and Len decided to board back in on their own.

A little ways away, Amou was grinning, holding a water-proof, digital camera in her hand.

'Thank god for these water proof lenses,' she thought.

(A/N: That's all for now folks! And yes, i made an Ouran High School Host Club reference........... Anyways, if you guys have any suggestions regarding the plot of this story, message them to me!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

~Ja ne! Franfran)


	28. Sweet Sunsets and Renewed Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own this, blah blah blah, and I'm kinda getting tired of this disclaimer stuff, so it's gonna be the last disclaimer i put on here. Here's the next chapter!

Kaho snuggled comfortably into Len.

They were both lying on the sand, Len's arm around Kaho, and Kaho's head on his chest.

Unbeknownst to the couple, Amou was in the bushes taking pictures of them.

'They're gonna love me so much for these pictures!,' thought Amou, 'But then again, I AM gonna put these in the school paper, so they might hate me..... Oh well. What they don't know won't hurt them.'

"The sound of the waves on the beach is so relaxing, ne Len-kun?"

Kaho looked up at Len, waiting for his response.

Much to her surprise, Len's eyes were closed, and he appeared to be asleep...

'Oh well,' thought Kaho, 'At least he's relaxed now.'

Kaho gingerly began to get up, not wanting to wake up Len.

Unfortunately for her, Len rubbed his eyes as soon as Kaho sat up.

"Nani? Where are you going," he asked groggily.

'HE LOOKS SO CUTE AFTER HE WAKES UP!!!!! KAWAII,' Kaho screamed mentally.

Kaho blushed and said, "I was going to go swim some more. You looked tired, so i didn't want to wake you up."

Len sat up as well..

"You know what?" he asked Kaho, smiling a little.

"Nani," asked Kaho, cocking her head to the side.

Len leaned close to Kaho and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful in red. You should wear it more often."

Kaho blushed.

Len pulled back a little just so that their noses were touching.

He placed his hand on the back of her head and leaned in, tilting his head and deepening the kiss.

When they pulled apart, Len looked at Kaho and said, "I love you... I love you so much Kahoko..."

Kaho smiled at Len and hugged him.

"I love you too," she murmured in his ear.

Len stood up and extended his hand, and helped Kaho up.

They walked back to the others hand in hand.

Still in the bushes, Amou was nearly squealing in happiness at all the shots she had gotten.

'These are going in the yearbook,' she thought, a big grin on her face.

*************

Back at the beach, around lunchtime.

Amou, Fuyuumi, and Hitomi were laughing over some onigiri and had towels wrapped around themselves.

Kaho was holding an onirgiri of her own in her hand and looking out at the waves.

Suddenly she felt and arm around her shoulders.

She looked up in surprise to see Len looking out at the sea as well.

She leaned into him, looked back out at the water and said, "I wish we could stay like this forever......."

Len looked down at her in surprise...

His eyes softened and he said, "Me too Kahoko, me too."

Behind them, in the bushes, a certain elderly couple was watching them.

"KAWAII!!!!!" exclaimed Misa, nearly giving away their position.

Jun clapped a hand over his wife's mouth.

"Shh!" he scolded, "Do you want Len to find us?!?!?!?! He'll never speak to us again if he finds out we're spying on him!!!"

Hamai pulled Jun's hand off her face and looked at her husband haughtily.

"He'll never know. Besides, we're here to see if he really wants to stay with Kaho-san, remember?"

Jun sighed.

"Hai, hai," he murmured, "Now will you please shush??? I want to observe our son properly while he's still acting cute."

Misa smiled softly at her husband.

She gently brushed a stray lock of his deep cerulean hair out of his face.

"We'll get them to stay together." she said quietly.

Jun looked at his wife, smiled softly and said, "I hope so. For both Len's AND Kaho-san's sakes."

The young couple, not knowing that they were being watched, looked out to the ocean, Len's arm around Kaho, Kaho leaning into Len's side, and both of them wishing that the moment would last forever.

Suddenly a voice pierced through their reverie as someone called, "Hey! You two lovebirds over there! Come on! It's time for the sand castle contest!!!"

Kaho looked at Len, stood up, and said, "Let's go, ne Len-kun? We'll show them exactly how well we violinists can build sand castles."

Len gazed up at Kaho, and nodded.

'I'll miss him when he leaves,' thought Kaho as Len stood up and took her hand.

A tear ran down her face, and she reached up to wipe it from her face.

Len saw the tear out of the corner of his eye, stopped Kaho abruptly, and wiped her tear away with his thumb.

He took her by the shoulders and said, "Let's just live in the moment. I want to enjoy each and every moment I have left with you."

Kaho nodded, her eyes beginning to fill up with even more tears.

Len hugged Kaho close and said, "No matter where I am in this world, I'll always be with you. If you ever need me I'll be by your side as soon as I can get to you. okay?"

Kaho nodded into Len's shoulder.

A muffled "ok" could be heard.

Len placed his hand on the back of Kaho's head, bringing her closer to him.

"Anata o ai shite imasu, Kahoko," he whispered into Kaho's hair, "I love you."

More tears ran down Kaho's face and she hugged Len tighter.

Suddenly, Len pulled away from Kaho.

He fished around in his duffel bag a bit (he brought a smallish duffel bag with him to the beach to carry some stuff in) and pulled out a handkerchief.

He wiped Kaho's tears away again, and gave it to her, saying, "This might come in handy."

Kaho smiled a little bit.

Suddenly her face brightened.

"Come Len-kun! Let's show these people what kind of a sand castle we can build!"

*************

After the contest, at the judging.

"Every single castle was beautiful," announced Amou, as one of the official judges.

"Ousaki-sempai's and Hitomi-chan's castle was a beautiful recreation of their own house right behind us.

Fuyuumi-chan's and Shimizu-kun's recreation of the statue of the fairy in the center of Seisou was extremely accurate, and very beautiful as well.

Tsuchira-kun's castle consisted of a moat, and two mounds of sand with flags on the top.

Yunoki-sempai's castle is an amazingly accurate recreation of the Imperial Palace in Tokyo.

And Hihara-sempai's and Kaji-kun's sculptures of a trumpet and a viola are amazingly lifelike.

But the castle that takes the trophy here is Tsukimori-kun's and Kaho-chan's recreation of Seisou. All of Seisou. Down to the very last detail.

You can even see the shrubbery that surrounds the buildings. Lots of detail was added in the short six hours every participant was given to complete their castle."

Amou happily announced the prize of winning the competition.

"And here is the reward! You two get to choose what we do tomorrow morning before we leave in order to get to our last periods of the day at school!"

Kaho's eyes widened as she looked at Len.

Len's eyes were slightly widened, and he too was looking at Kaho.

Amou looked between the two of them and said, "Well? What are we going to be doing tomorrow?"

Kaho walked over to Len and whispered something in his ear.

He looked at her amazedly, and slowly nodded his head.

Kaho smiled, turned to Amou, and said, "Well, those of us that won't make it will be asleep..."

"Nani?!?!" exclaimed Amou.

"We'll be pulling an all-nighter tonight," explained Kaho, "Anyone that is willing to can join us."

Everyone seemed to like the idea, and nodded in agreement.

"Well then, that's settled," said Amou, "Let's get back in the water everybody! After this we head back inside to take showers and pull the all nighter!"

Almost everyone leaped in the water.

Kaho was ready to, until Len took her hand.

"I want to walk for a little bit," he said slowly.

Kaho smiled understandingly, and nodded.

They walked along the seashore.

Suddenly, Kaho saw something sticking out of the sand.

She bent down to pick it up when Len stopped her.

"Shells can be sharp, remember?"

Kaho smiled sheepishly and nodded.

Len bent down, and scooped up the sand around the shell, careful not to touch the shell itself until he was certain that it wouldn't break and that it wasn't sharp.

He placed it inside his duffel bag.

In response to Kaho's astonished look, he said, "You'll get it when we get back to the mansion."

Kaho nodded, deciding not to question Len's decision.

They began heading back, Len placed his duffel bag along with all the other stuff that everyone brought, and both Kaho and Len ran into the water.

A couple minutes later, the sun touched the horizon.

Kaho flipped from her position from floating on her back in the water and pointed out to Len the sun.

"As soon as the last bit of sun disappears beyond the horizon, make a wish," she said.

Len nodded.

'I wish I wouldn't have to leave her,' Len thought.

'I wish that Len will come back to me soon,' wished Kaho.

Since she and Len were in water that was waist deep, Kaho hugged him and said, "I love you too Len Tsukimori."

Len blushed.

Kaho kissed Len's cheek, ran out of the water, grabbed her towel, and began running up the stairs into the mansion, wanting to get an early start on the all nighter.

Len gazed up at the now apparent stars and thought, 'What just happened?'

(Ta dah! My latest chapter is now complete... :D I have a great idea as to what shall happen after they get back to school..... :P Thanks for reading! ~Franfran)


	29. New Development!

I will make this and another one of my stories combine, so you guys have the complete story.

And I'm still going to continue it, so chill.

But you'll be able to read the absolute beginning.

So ta-dah!

~Francine-Anne

P.S. It'll be called= Violin Magic


End file.
